Vadam's Redemption
by DragonFelicis
Summary: My first story ever but set after Shards in Peril. Vadam is a young(ish) Planeswalker who has a hard life. He arrives on the Plane of earth through a moment of desperation and meets an old ghost who sets him on the course of redemption. But not all sins are forgotten and the oldest mortal evil remaining is still looking for him.
1. Prologue

**So anyway this is DragonFelicis and this is my first story. To correct myself right away this is my rewrite of my first story as anyone who has dared to glance at this opening chapter of filth would only be too shy to tell me it is crap. Second rewrite as well but I have improved… well I hope.**

**I've erased a bunch of unnecessary stuff in this authors note, like it was my biggest ever and I've written a lot of them, but… well let's move on.**

_**"This is mental communication" **_**I put this here because I did.**

**Anyway as I am a fanfiction author I will put the unnecessary one time disclaimer, I don't own Magic the Gathering or Harry Potter. MTG is owned by Wizards of the Coast and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Happy?**

**Oh and finally, as you may have seen from the description this story is set after another of mine called Shard in Peril. Frankly it would be best if you read that story first as it introduces our main character Vadam and what he has gone through…**

* * *

The Blind Eternities.

Of the vast multiverse few know of its existence, and fewer understand it. A swirling conflux of raw mana surges throughout its sightless reality, an amount so great that if it were to be touched the occupant would be absorbed into the chaos and forever lost.

The Blind Eternities held no physical space and no such physical being could exist within, the entry shedding everything but mind and soul and the senses distorted. Conscious thought does not work the same way within the abstract place but the ability to feel, to sense, the worlds that floated through the Blind Eternities was one that all Planeswalkers cherish, rightfully so as even the mighty walker cannot survive indefinitely within the Blind Eternities.

Only one aspect can allow a person to survive entry into the Blind Eternities; the Planeswalker Spark. A mystical and understood aspect unique to their very soul, allowing not only the capacity to shield one from the oblivion of the Blind Eternities but also the ability to enter it at will.

One in a million sapient beings are born with the spark and only a fraction of that number experiences a pivotal event that causes their spark to flare up and ignite, these ignited people traverse the multiverse getting into all sorts of trouble that only a Planeswalker could possibly get into.

**AAAAA**

If Vadam still had a heart within the Blind Eternities it would be thumping like mad.

Returning to the land of the living was a rather steep challenge but the focal point in Sabbiol made it possible.

Months had already passed by the time he had reformed and the poor lich had no idea where anybody was.

The only thing that had remained a constant was that when he had returned, Nox came with him. Vadam was uncertain whether he was thankful for that or not.

But with nothing but a robe he stole off one of the priests Vadam set off. What he was going off to do he was uncertain; the whole incident, while terrifying, had given him something important, engaging and interesting to do.

The first thought that came to mind was to return to Ravnica, but then Nazo popped up in his mind, likely curtsy of Nox, and the hollow feeling panged in his chest.

He considered trying Bulnahder for Reaper, but with how well Nazo and Reaper had got along he figured Reaper would be with the Nephilim and so that idea was also discarded.

The thought of travelling to Alabaster and murdering Thalanos was a highly tempting one, but like with all the ideas so far it lacked weight, plus Thalanos had far too many advantages on her home ground.

Niall and Tyderia was a thought, and he felt the Pyromancer would be happy to see him, but there was a sense of awkwardness going for him and he didn't particularly like Tyderia.

Senkharen held the same location problem that Nazo did, being on Ravnica.

Tri-lac, not even a god would know where she was, the destruction of her home would leave her as a wanderer.

The demon twins were a straight no. Kiobre's garden would likely not leave him feeling okay and the demon had a sense of laziness around him that sucked others in, Vadam wanted to be proactive! Karesh was slightly more bearable than Kiobre but as he was an Archdemon lord he doubted the demon would be accommodating.

Jarmore was the last option but the dragon and he had never seen eye to eye. He seemed a little protective of Tri-lac, who Vadam did not particularly like, and Vadam did not even know how he would find Draconia as the world was somehow hidden within the Blind Eternities.

With all his compatriots as no-options he had little to do but wander around until adventure found him.

Many times in his life Vadam hated the fact that he seemed to be extra prone to dangerous situations. If Planeswalkers were danger magnets than he was definitely extra strength. There were the occasional time, between the danger, when he was bored and wished for something to happen.

Nox often called him a hypocrite as he complained about the danger that seemed to follow him and then complained when nothing was happening. To his endless embarrassment he eventually buckled and asked the annoying voice what hypocrite meant, then spent a day seething but unable to think of anything to say.

It was at one of the moments when he was wishing for the excitement that he regretted it.  
The day had started off simply enough; he was on some plane he hadn't bothered to learn the name of, it was always a little awkward when trying to ask the name of the world to people who clearly thought him retarded, and wandering around some farm town and made the biggest mistake any Planeswalker could make.

He voiced aloud that he was bored.

Right as the words left his lips he felt the multiverse smirk at him, with the chuckling in his head Nox also felt it.

He had tensed greatly, causing a few people to stare at him, and the hairs on his arms stood on end. Very slowly he looked around, focussing on anything and everything that looked like something, and evaluated his surroundings.

For one bright moment of ridiculous hope he thought that the multiverse was merely smirking at anyone else. Perhaps it had decided to give him a pass before he thought that, or was just messing with him. Regardless of the reasoning he made eye contact with someone so steeped in dark magic it made his undead body feel positively angelic.

The person was completely unremarkable to anyone not sensitive to dark magic but that was more than easily explainable. A moment after eye contact was made the stranger smiled and every person in the town dropped down and died.

The aura of dark magic was strike one, the smile was strike two, but when every person just keeled over and died Vadam heard Nox check strike three.

As a powerful battle-mage, and a Planeswalker to boot, Vadam was a very confident person on the battlefield. Social situations he was like a hyperactive blind man but battle he held himself with a confidence that few achieved.

He had faced many opponents in his lifetime and had only lost twice, Thalanos did NOT count, and only one of those situations actually killed him but still he remained standing.

Even a god avatar of zombies and enchantress so powerful she almost ended the multiverse he had defeated, with some minor assistance.

But there was only one type of opponent he had faced that had the capacity to simply cause people to die. He knew it well as the master he knew this man served he had once served under.

Vadam did what any sane person would do when a town drops dead around them, he attacked. Steel coloured blade flashed though the light as he sprinted at the smirking figure, the cursed being that dwelled within his blade was rather painful for him to touch so he knew it worked on dark beings too.

Unfortunately returning from the dead after using up literally all of one's power had left Vadam still in recovery mode. The mere shimmer of teleportation could almost kill him just by itself and he had forgotten that rather important fact.

His opponent looked most delighted that he was attacked and disappeared in a puff of smog, moving through the shadows themselves. Vadam tried to spot his opponent but they kept moving and it was frustrating him, only he was allowed to do such trickery.

Nox had offhandedly mentioned that he was probably outmatched in his current state and that the time it would take for him to Planeswalk meant that he should probably get somewhere safe he could do so.

Ignoring Nox as he always did he swung and swung and even shot off a few measly attempts at magic. His opponent had appeared with an unimpressed look and mocked him "This is the best the great Vadam can do?" This caused Vadam to demand how this person knew who he was but was given the answer he already knew "We all know who you are, all keep an eye out, and all can alert OUR master."

With the mention of his true foe Vadam's bravado had faded and was left with a clammy look that better befitted his state as undead.

Which had led to him being blasted more than a few times by his opponent and the concussive dark magic attacks on the bindings that kept him alive had coupled with the threat of a certain feared figure had led Vadam to impulsively Planeswalking.

Nox had of course mentioned that if this killed them again he was going to sue Vadam.

The reckless Planeswalk had left Vadam in his current situation, flailing as best as one could in the Blind Eternities and about to die from disintegration.

Safe Planeswalking was something that Vadam had cultivated in his years, the faster one walked the more danger they would be in, and had led him to desperately trying to right his senses. Once that task was done he busied himself trying to stop from panicking and keeping his senses out for Planes he could throw himself into.

Unfortunately his rather legendary luck, between him and Nox, had caused him to jump into the Blind Eternities version of dead space. There was always a distance between Planes, as there was actual distance in the Blind Eternities, but Planeswalkers moved at impressive speeds.

But as there was actual space between the worlds there was always the chance that the time could be cut a little close. With a wounded state, a desperate walk and a disturbing lack of personal mana levels to sustain him further Vadam was fading fast.

With no other options he had to attempt a last ditch attempt to find a world. Using a burst of mana Vadam shot himself forward in the Blind Eternities, he had to hit a world in the next few moments or he would simply dissolve into the eternities and that would be the depressing end of him, Vadam doubted that Sabbiol would be able to save him this time.

**AAAAA**

It was a cool night in London, a chill wind was blowing and dark clouds looked to be bursting with rain. Three men were walking together; quickly with a purpose. They wore dark, long cloaks that would bring to mind wizards from the dark ages, but of course something like that is impossible. Magic isn't real, never was, never has been, never will be. Right?

"Are you certain about this?" The tallest man at the back of the group asked, he was brawny as well as tall, but he was not hunched with the strain of his height but instead stood straight and tall with pride. "I mean a huge pulse of magic that you felt that disappeared almost immediately after, it could have been anything, and you have no possible way to justify your belief that it may have been… him.

The middle man, a smaller yet hunched man, shrugged "Perhaps it was nothing, but what harm could there be in at least investigating? Even if it's not him it was still strong magic," He spoke briskly but there was an undercurrent of hope in his tone.

The final figure shook his head with a laugh "Hah, you really think the dark lord still exists. If he still existed someone would have found him or he would have found us," little about this man was interesting, he stood at an average height, his voice was not rich nor dull but did hold a tone of mocking, his cloak was not impressive like the taller man nor grungy like the smaller man, no this man seemed completely average.

"You are simply afraid that he will find that you were unfaithful to him, believe me, he will return and he will reward me as his greatest believer and… wait I think I hear something."

Vadam had almost faded by the time he had struck a world, he felt a brief sense of shock as even now he was unable to sense any world. The standard rush of feeling whooshed through his entire existence as he was returned to physical body.

Another quirk of his luck hounded Vadam whenever he entered a Plane. No matter what the area, situation or mood he always had some unfortunate physical experience that made him actually grateful he was a lich.

His entry seemed a little more bumpy than usual, a huge pulse of power pulsed around him like he had smashed through some sort of bubble shield.

The joy of sight returned to him and Vadam decided he wished he was blind. It was night in whatever world he had managed to crash into as told by the sky, but the area he had appeared in was clearly a city.

With the endless glittering lights and a curiously large straight building he briefly thought he had hit Ravnica but as he looked about he realised just where he was. Seeing the wonders of this world was pleasant and all but appearing so high in the sky was not.

As he fell he decided that while seeing his predicament was unpleasant it would be better than just falling and being uncertain if there was at least a landing.

Crossing his arms and waiting it to be over, Vadam hit some sort of pole with one of the glittering lights. He hit it face first but his body remained under gravities cruel hold and his groin smashed into another part of the pole.

The energy that sustained the pole crackled with electricity and he bounced off the now dented pole, hitting the ground with a loud smack.

The light pole crackled occasionally as Vadam thanked Nox, but without actually letting him hear, that he could simply tell his nerves to not feel pain. It came with stiffness at worst and considerably sluggishness at best but not feeling what he just went through was something he knew every male would be jealous of.

He eventually half crawled, half rolled, out of the street with the odd metal boxes lining the road and into an alleyway. As Vadam recuperated his decided to speed up his recovery by absorbing the White mana he knew would have to be everywhere in the ordered streets of the city.

It was considerably disturbing for him to find no mana at all.

While his heart had stopped sometime after one of the blasts from his opponent from before, he still felt a certain clenching of that organ.

"_What? Nox are you sensing this?"_ While White mana was not his first choice, being undead and all, he needed to supply mana to the necromancy bonds that sustained him or they would stop sustaining him.

They didn't require much but as he had already used chunks of his power in his battle, not much before he fled, Planeswalking, a fair bit more that time, and then sustaining himself in the Blind Eternities along with that surplus of mana he used to get to this world.

In the state he was in Vadam doubted he could make another trip through the Blind Eternities without killing himself. He needed mana and a considerable amount if he hoped to safely get through the eternities and to another world.

"_I'd suggest you get out of lala land and back to the real world. You know the one that you get to be in all the time,"_ Nox's annoying voice tore through Vadam's musings as he frowned _"Leave me alone Nox,"_ After what happened in the final battle against The Enchantress he still refused to have much contact with the imp.

"_Well fine then I won't tell you that you have some people sneaking up on you,"_ Vadam cursed and uncurled from his undignified curled-up state.

He forced himself to his feet and put the issue with mana on the backburner; if Nox was correct, and with his own survival on the line he usually was, with people sneaking up on him rarely meant anything good.

He composed himself as he heard the tell-tale sound of a small group of people quickly moving. He edged himself out of the alleyway and onto the street to face whoever was coming.

From the filthy alley he had dragged himself into came three cloaked figures, each held a long stick of wood in a hand and Vadam deduced that they were likely wands of some sort.

"_It's been some time since I've seen a wand user,"_ He absentmindedly thought to himself as the group came to a stop. They eyed him for a long, tense moment, before one of them spoke "Are you the cause of that strange magical pulse I sensed earlier?"

Vadam gave it a moment's thought. If he were to say yes he could invite more than a few problems, people in dark cloaks prowling the night through alleyways was rarely something good. He could also say no but again if these people were the sort he was thinking they were than he doubted they wanted any witnesses for their prowling and he was low enough on mana already.

With no other options Vadam opted for option 3.

"Before I reveal anything to you I think I should know who you three men are and what you want with sources of power," he crossed his arms and gave the middle one a look that simply exuded steadfastness.

The three men shared glances before the one in front decided to simply speak "Sources of power can be dangerous things, but also things of promise. We are searching for one who is known for their power and have been for some time?" The men were not stupid enough to simply announce they were death eaters, you could never be quite sure who was listening anyway.

Vadam thought over the man's words, he held a good point but the idea of them searching for someone with power and for a great length of time was troubling. The men were clearly getting antsy so Vadam spoke "Power is something I do indeed wield, however, the idea that I am the one you have been seeking is unlikely. If nothing else I might have the power to find the one you are looking for."

Vadam was on edge as the men shared a look, he did not quite have the capacity to back up his claims at the moment but he was a little too proud to call himself weak.

The men came to a decision and one pointed his wand at him, before whatever incantation could leave his lips Vadam had reacted.

Being threatened was not something that he appreciated, nor things that people survived. He could count on one hand the number of people that had threatened him and were still alive now. As the curse was being spoken Vadam had already drawn his sword and swiped out with a slash.

The curse was interrupted as the group jumped, hissing in rage the first death eater made his last mistake and he fired off a Crucio at Vadam. It struck him and he was overcome with pain. Agonizing pain. It was as if all his nerves were on fire but using the same nerve control he used earlier he briefly paralysed his body. The wizard blinked in shock as Vadam's sudden relaxation and ended his spell, giving him the time to jab his sword in the death eater's gut and wrench it through his torso.

The man was gutted and died in a horrible fashion, still alive for a few minutes but he could only lay there groaning as he died.

The attack left him slightly vulnerable and the other two had become far more hostile, Vadam had to do a rapid back step and then bend his body nearly unnaturally to avoid the bright coloured curse spells.

The opponents did their best to hit him but Vadam was rather well used to avoiding things that could main or kill him. Once he recovered from the dip in equilibrium he darted forward and cut the head off the taller man.

He gripped the hilt of his blade hard as he felt its effect on him, he could feel his rage growing as well as the desire for blood and gore. Something that being a zombie was rather hard to ignore. Nevertheless he did his best to quell the desire to kill everything in a five kilometre radius and simply kill the last person.

The third death eater in question was also desperately trying to commit murder and shouted the words "Avada Kadavra!"

A green jet of light flew out of his flimsy stick wand with impressive speed, being so fast he was unable to avoid it.

It struck Vadam head on and his entire body locked up for a moment before he collapsed momentarily unconscious. The killing curse was designed to simply immediately shut off all organs, leaving the target to just die a painless death.

With his body already undead and directly suited to keeping him alive even after his organs were shut off, Vadam survived the hit.

As his brain was shut off he temporarily died and fell to the ground, but his lich enchantment kicked in and restarted his entire body, adding in the heart for good measure.

As Vadam returned to consciousness he was first set upon about just how badly everything hurt, he had never experienced something like that before and his entire body felt like it had been flattened by a rolling pin. Not even the muting of his nerves helped but with the interest of not revealing his state of living Vadam withhold the groan of pain.

The man who had cast the curse was swearing a storm up, pacing several times and even kicked him a few times. Vadam could vaguely overhear something about a dark lord and then more swearing, he was regaining his strength quickly and shifted slightly when the man was not facing him.

Even though he was technically fine Vadam was rather irritated at the man's actions and the anger was clouding his reasonable thought.

Once he could do it he forced himself to his feet, purposely scraping his blade against the ground to alert the man. He turned swiftly but then went slack jawed from shock "H-how?" He stuttered a few times but Vadam was not going to give the man the respect of an explanation, hopefully it would torment him after death to.

Vadam merely gave him a toothy smirk and reached forward, the man tried to curse him again but he blew it out of his hand with a Blustersquall spell. The man reeled from the impact to his hand but Vadam was planning on something far more painful than a mere sprained wrist.

He grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him with one arm, one of the many benefits of being undead was strength. He choked and clawed at his hand, even tried to kick him again. Vadam merely squeezed and knocked his prey's hood back, he gave a savage glare to the man's eyes before applying his own magic to him.

His victim made a wheezing noise as the veins in his neck burned black, Vadam's toxic touch coursing into his bloodstream and doing some considerable pain along with death.

Once there was nothing but an inanimate corpse in his hand Vadam dropped him to the ground and delivered a kick for pettiness.

Once he had calmed himself he looked around and frowned "Hmm…" a trio of corpses was not something easy to hide and using any more magic was definitely a nono, even now he was feeling like he could just fall to pieces.

With that excitement over the backburner flared up and Vadam remembered the real issue at hand "Mana…" he murmured aloud as thinking it would only invite Nox's comments "even now I can't feel any," He focussed hard and tensed his body "nnnng. Nope no mana. Not even a hint of Blue let alone White."

He looked around in rising panic "What if there isn't any in this city. Or. Or even in this world! I couldn't sense it after all… no. No that is impossible, mana has to be somewhere or the Plane itself would just collapse on itself."

He sighed in a sense of gloom and a sense of relief "But how?"

"Perhaps I can help?" A mysterious voice floated out of the gloom setting Vadam immediately on his guard "Whose there? I'm warning you I can take you out in an instant!" He called out but the voice only chuckled "I'm sure you could in fact that's part of the reason I'm here the other is to fix your problems."

This intrigued Vadam but random voices speaking out, telling them they can fix problems were rarely any good.

"If you wish to speak to me then show yourself!" The streets of the city were empty and silent allowing his voice to echo. There was a beat were nothing happened and Vadam thought that the obviously sinister voice decided he was far too intelligent to be fooled.

"Very well."

They answered and he felt his mouth go a little dry, still Vadam wasn't about to simply run away and so he waited until a misty white figure formed into sight.

Tall, oddly dressed, no colour and completely see through told him that this figure was a spirit. Vadam eyed the spectre with an obvious look of distrust, while he had some knowledge of Animancy, the magic of the soul, it wasn't something he was fluent in despite its uses for him in the past.

As someone who doesn't trust on a good day, Vadam was understandably edgy on the crapfest that had been his day so far.

"An edgy one aren't you?" The spirit chuckled but Vadam didn't react, once its breathy laughs faded Vadam spoke "What is it you want from me? No being ever comes up to another saying it can solve their problems without some form of cost."

The spirit regarded him with a look of appraisal before nodding "Yes I do want something. Something I never thought I'd want," Vadam wasn't too keen on the spirit to beat around the bush with what it wanted but he wasn't going to interrupt as information was always useful.

"By this point you have realised that you cannot sense any mana," Vadam frowned and nodded as the spirit adopted a forlorn look "there is a very good reason for that. You will not find any sources of mana anywhere on this world."

Vadam narrowed his eyes but his heart gave an unpleasant flip of horror "What do you know about me?" The spirit gave another chuckle "I sensed you as you entered this world. You are obviously a Planeswalker but like all Planeswalkers you wouldn't know anything of this world," Vadam was not entirely certain if it was patronising him or not but was getting irritated regardless.

"Fine. Enlighten me of what you know," He was expecting some cost for the information but the spirit just nodded "I am the last one of this world who remembers the ways of mana. At least I believe I am. Over fifteen hundred years ago a group of Planeswalkers sealed this world to the sights of others. They did this with a Planewide dampening enchantment that buried its powers to all who would try to wield it. Mana still exists but it is far within the land, so far that these Planeswalkers believed that it would shield the world from sight within the space between worlds."

"The Blind Eternities?" The spirit nodded to his guess "Yes. And it seems to have worked. No mana users have surfaced nor have any Planeswalkers entered. Until now."

Vadam was silent for a long moment and he bit his lip, eventually he decided to give an explanation "It was merely chance. I hit this world when I nearly melted into the Blind Eternities and did not sense it even after I hit the world."

The spirit nodded but he couldn't tell if it was pleased or disappointed by the revelation "Luck then," Vadam nodded and it gave another ghostly sigh "I do not know why exactly the Planeswalkers decided to shield our world. Earth is the name you know."

Vadam uncrossed his arms and gave a step forward "You said you could help me," the spirit stop stargazing and lowered its gaze to him "Indeed. But I first I must know what it is you want exactly?"

Vadam opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated and closed his mouth. He thought it over for a moment before deciding that the answer was safe "I want to leave," the spirit raised its head and stared at him for a moment with a piercing gaze "Such a task would not be easy, it could invite much `issues for this world. But I can see your eyes, I am a soul so I have nothing to hide but you… are you sure leaving is what you want?" Vadam twitched and took a half step back but hardened his features "I wish to leave and find a life."

The spirit gave yet another wheezing chuckle "I have watched this world's development for my entire existence. You may find that a life can be made here," Vadam scoffed "Without magic? Frankly I am shocked at the size of this city, what causes the poles to glow if not magic?"

The spirit shook its ethereal head "Technology. Electricity harnessed to incredible purposes, some of which go beyond even the scope of magic itself," Vadam was finding this all a little hard to believe, sure Ravnica was just as much technology as it was magic but the two were fused together to create magitek.

"I doubt I would want to stay here in a world with no magic. Now will you help me or shall I just find my own way?" The spirit sighed at his tone "I never said there was no magic."

Vadam blinked just once in blunt surprise but before he could question the spirit was explaining "For as long as people have populated this world there has been a unique form of magic I doubt you'd find anywhere else in the multiverse. I have pondered if it is this inborn magic that caused the Planeswalkers to hide this world, inferior in terms of sheer destructive power it may be to mana magic it still has many powerful uses. The killing curse, Avada Kadavra, is such a spell that immediately kills upon impact. There are many, many more spells in the parts of this world that still use magic of course."

Remembering that curse made his body ache again and Vadam tensed his jaw "Inborn magic?" He was still incredibly curious though.

"Yes," the spirit nodded "this magic is within you, a magical core if you would. Unlike mana it is self-replenishing and even then has nearly no limit for even battlemages. For hundreds of years it has been hidden to the main population of the world who do not believe in magic anymore. They are hidden but I believe you will be able to find them."

He could feel the old excitement creeping up on him, a new magic was something he had never heard of and to discover one was making him wonder what else could be found on this odd world _"Maybe this won't be too unbearable," _There were still many questions that needed to be asked.

"How would I, as a person from a different world, find these people if they are hidden? I am guessing that these magic-users have many ways to shield from those who do not wield their own brand of power," The spirit nodded but then did something he did not expect, it drifted closer to him and placed its ethereal hand over his chest "Mana is an adaptable magic. But furthermore one of the Planeswalkers was a wizard of this world himself, he wielded both to a mighty degree and I think you can too. The spark of a Planeswalker is within the soul and from what I learned it acts as a separate power source. The wizards use wands as you saw to channel their magic and so I believe you can do the same."

Vadam stepped back from the otherworldly cold that was beginning to seep into his chest and crossed his arms against it to heat it up "I need mana to survive. You may or may not have noticed my condition but as you mentioned the curse that kills upon touch you must be guessing that I am no ordinary Planeswalker," the spirit gave a full blown laugh at his words and bend double.

Once it was done it straightened "Indeed I have noticed. When it first happened I believed it was due to your spark and its incredible powers. But the old Planeswalkers were so powerful that none were found with little mana. Something big has happened to the Planeswalkers, I can sense it," Vadam was frowning as he was reminded of that annoying even his former master informed him of that rendered Planeswalkers not gods anymore.

"But I believe you are in luck," his frown broke as the spirit gave that statement of encouragement. He rose an eyebrow and waited for its explanation "I stepped close to you because I felt something interesting about you. I believe you have a magical core, despite its weakness. Perhaps the spark has done it, perhaps you were born with it. Either way, to survive in this world with magic you are going to need a wand, and you are going to need education as magic can be volatile."

That made some sense to him, while he had a rather firm control of mana battles he had little idea what this mana could do if used improperly "Alright then. I am guessing that this is where the cost comes in?" The spirit smirked "You are an astute one aren't you? We are in a country called England and a city called London. You will find that the best magical school in the entire continent, called Europe, is the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However it is an invitation only school and generally only takes up to seventeen year olds."

Vadam frowned "I am… older than that," the spirit chuckled "Yes I had a feeling," it didn't react to the glare it received and instead looked up to the stars again "the ghosts of this world are mere shadows, imprints of their life when unable to let go. I am not so simple. Ghosts of this world can only be made by a magical person with a magical core, I am a spirit. I was foolish and frightened so I purposely chained myself with the bond of mana to remain after death, and this also left me with the capacity to actually do things."

Vadam was beginning to get what this old spirit wanted but allowed it to finish its thought "Ghosts can do next to nothing but bother people, I on the other hand can do much, much more. If you agree to my demands I can get you into the school, supply you with an alibi and give you your start in this world for however long you wish to stay."

Vadam nodded "And in return you want me to dissolve the bonds that sustain you and effectively kill you," the spirit gave one final chuckle "Most astute of you," Vadam stared at the spirit as he thought it over. On the plus if it could do what it claimed than he would certainly have so many advantages and all it wanted of him was to kill it. But to kill it would require the use of his dwindling mana and there was always the possibility that it could not do it and had merely planned for the occasion a Planeswalker entered the world.

Eventually Vadam gave a short nod "Do this. Prove to me irrefutably that the deed is done, and I will release you," he couldn't really think of a threat as most of his threats involved exactly what the spirit wanted.

Delighted by his answer the spirit bowed "Return to this spot at this same time once you receive your Hogwarts acceptance letter. I will be waiting and there is nowhere on this world I cannot get into," the threat more than clear Vadam nodded and turned to find somewhere to stay.

Before he could make three steps the spirit called after him "Oh an in the non-magical world, the muggle world the wizards call it, you will need to use currency other than gold," Vadam cursed "just find an exchanging facility to get the money you need."

With a night on the streets ahead of him and the clouds quickly forming Vadam could only curse the weather this London had.

* * *

**Okay. This chapter is vastly better than the original, vastly better. So many plot holes, stupid parts and overall shabbiness has been smoothed out into something that actually makes sense.**

**And just a warning to the people who read this after it has been posted, I haven't cleaned up the whole story yet at the time of this update so there will be a chance that the rest of this story takes a devastating dip in quality.**


	2. Earth

**Hello DragonFelicis here with chapter two of Vadam's Redemption. I really thought about keeping the original authors note just for old time's sake but eh. Back then I wrote the first three chapters in the same day, and posted them on the same day. Many things, Vadam characterisations and so much more have changed so hopefully this reflects that. But in keeping with my original AN I will still mention that in Harry Potter time this is the start of his fourth year, because back then I thought I was oh so clever Vadam will be put into a year above them. So yeah he will be in fifth year while the golden trio I have heard so much about will be in fourth.**

**Also I feel a tad stupid writing that, but for old time's sake I'll deal with it.**

* * *

AsLondon stormed Vadam found shelter within the boundaries of a dilapidated building. Under normal situations he would have preferred to simply find an inn and spend the night there but apparently his gold was not appropriate bartering material.

Such a reality confused and disturbed Vadam but he was a survivor and spending one cold and wet night in a ruin was not the worst thing he had to deal with.

However sleeping was not in the cards. It may have been a few days since he had slept and even in his undeath he felt sore. Going from returning to the physical realm, fighting a very mismatched battle, nearly melting in the Blind Eternities and then landing on a whole new world with people who apparently already don't like him and mana being practically non-existent had left him in a poor situation.

Despite nearly everything begging him to simply fall asleep on his feet, Vadam could not take the chance that his attackers had backup coming. Their curses while flashy still hurt and his body still felt like it had been pounded flat into the ground.

He was yawning constantly and his jaw ached from the continuous stretching, he blearily blinked every now and again to make sure he wouldn't drop into unconsciousness. However being that he felt no real compulsion to blink he nodded off anyway.

He dozed while standing for several minutes before slipping into sleep, and slipping off his feet. His muted senses and near-crumbling body felt little from the impact and he remained asleep.

The rain stormed and drenched him but Vadam remained asleep; the storm eventually passed and the warm sunlight began to dry him.

And yet Vadam remained unconscious.

It took a tawny owl pecking at his face to rouse him from the depth of his own mind.

He had been having an odd dream, one that took place on a pirate ship in a storm. It started off relatively normal, except he was no pirate and the others didn't seem to notice that. For some reason Nazo was there and he manned most of the ship by himself. Then he realised that his face was in a block of cement, something that didn't strike him as particularly odd. The water that poured around them began to encase his head in a cement jug of water. Again this seemed to be commonplace and no one tried to help him, nor did he freak out. Then it became so hot that the water evaporated and the metal began to crack and fall off. The cement block eventually started to break apart in odd jab-like motions, until he found Nazo poking him in the face with his surprisingly hard feathers.

Then he woke up.

Nox who had monitored what images he could chuckled at him as Vadam tried to regain his bearings. As he did little more than wriggle around on the ground the owl pecked him once more.

"Ow!"

Vadam finally recognised the intruder and rolled away and scrambled to his feet. The owl was smart enough to flap to the air and out of range as soon as he reacted, dodging a swing of a rather lethal sword.

Vadam scowled at the bird and took a threatening step forward, the owl was clearly unimpressed and flicked something at him.

Reacting as the paranoid person he was; Vadam gave a backwards leap and crashed into the weathered door, breaking through it.

He groaned and cursed but pulled himself out of the wreckage, the owl still peered disapprovingly at him but his attention was quickly stolen by the object it had flicked at him.

He stared at the letter for a moment before giving the owl a suspicious look, it met his gaze with a hoot and turned its beak up at him. Eye twitching at the owl's personality Vadam considered cutting it down to size. _"Half size I'm thinking,"_ Nox caught his thoughts and gave him the mental equivalent of a smirk. _"After that display I think you'll just embarrass yourself further."_

His eye twitched again and Vadam took a moment to restrain the desire to start cutting things up and instead bent to grab the letter, keeping himself very aware of the owl.

It did nothing but stand on the pavement glaring at him. Vadam scoffed at the notion of the bird besting him and instead busied himself with the letter.

While he had been rather disoriented upon waking up, and quickly reprimanding himself for falling asleep in the first place, he still remembered the situation he was in rather quickly and remembered the spirit's words about a letter.

He hadn't expected it to come so quickly and honestly hadn't completely trusted the spirit. _"It is too soon to make assumptions,"_ Vadam reminded himself and instead turned the letter over to be opened.

He found a rather fancy seal of the Hogwarts School portrayed a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle with an interesting assortment of what he knew where letters.

While he had certainly never seen letters quite like these before it was mere moments before Vadam understood each word "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus… sound advice," Vadam tested the words in their tongue before splicing in his own mesh of words.

Satisfied that his spark was translating properly he broke the seal and pulled out the parchment within.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Vadam,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The words caused him to raise his eyebrow, the words were clearly in another language than the first ones were and he took a moment to take that revelation in _"I don't think I've quite found a plane with more than one language… perhaps the first was an archaic one?"_ The thoughts were just to himself and Nox did not respond.

Vadam flipped the first page out of the way and got to the second one.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

Fifth year students will require:

_The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 5)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Intermediate Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_The Monster Book of Monsters_

_Numerology and Grammatica_

Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur through the year)

A golden ticket was within the letter telling him about some sort of platform at Kings Cross. It didn't make much sense to him so he moved onto the next thing. Another letter, but this one seemed to be more personal to his situation.

Dear Mr Vadam,

We have received the letter explaining the unusual circumstances around your enrolment and have agreed to place you in fifth year. We are pleased that you have decided to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a staff member will meet you at the tavern The Leaky Cauldron in one day to assist you with buying your school equipment and explain further.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Vadam read it over with a cursory eye to make sure he didn't miss anything important. Once he was satisfied that he had gleaned all its contents Vadam folded all the letters and replaced them in the envelope.

The owl was still there.

"What do you want?"

The owl hooted at him and Vadam sighed. "I have nothing to write back. I'm in. They know it. Go away or die," The owl gave him a truly loathing look but spread its wings and took to the sky.

Vadam saw it off and made sure to give it a hungering look to ensure it would not bother him again. With the skies free of the pecking pest Vadam began his journey to meet with the last time with the old spirit.

Its warnings to stalk him wrung in his mind and he was not going to have yet another nagging entity badgering him all the time.

Once he was in the right spot all there was to do was wait.

It didn't make him wait long, despite the shining sunlight the area cooled down and Vadam knew his helper had arrived. He waited until the right moment to give a dramatic turn, and once he had sufficiently swirled his body he found himself staring at the ghostly form of one long dead.

The bright light was making it slightly difficult to see but Vadam was accustomed to being around the dead and was able to spot it easily.

"I have done what you asked."

Its voice was as breathy and ethereal as before, and once again Vadam was unaffected. "So you have," he gave a nod to apply just a tough of mocking and waited for the spirit to huff. "Well?"

It crossed what little of its arms Vadam could see and he nodded. "If you're sure," While he had no reservations towards 'setting it free' it would take valuable mana he did not want to use. "Yes. I have waited far too long for you to draw it out now."

Knowing that it was probably the best option, if the spirit could get him into the school he didn't want to know what else it could do, Vadam prepared his magic.

While magic that attacked the soul was not something he was particularly well versed in Vadam knew of a few other spells that would likely do the trick, and for less mana usage.

As this spirit simply wanted to bonds that tied it to the realm of the living dissolved he didn't have to attack it directly, or even attack it at all. A rather simple spell he had used plenty of times to snap the bonds that sustained a common zombie he decided, and hoped, could be used here.

Vadam took an unnecessary breath, raised his right hand and bent the black mana within his body to his will. The mana he was most familiar with twisted easily and formed magic, Vadam hesitated a moment in reluctance to part with the blob that helped sustain his own necromantic bonds before parting it from his body.

The mana formed into a spell with coalesced into a mere shadow over his right hand. Satisfied that the spell was ready to be used he stepped forward as the spirit glided forwards eagerly, it outstretched its own hand and Vadam touched his own mana-infused hand to it.

There was a brief shock as the spell reacted with the ancient spirit and for a moment Vadam feared it had done nothing. But soon the spirit recoiled slightly and its form wavered dramatically, despite this being what it wanted it seemed to struggle.

"Th…"

The spirit tried to speak but was already fading. "Thank you," its voice lost the mystic edge it had and became raw and human "you'll do well in this world."

With those as its last words the spirit faded, finally parted from the world it had feared to leave so long ago.

A different person may have paused to dwell on the poignant moment, Vadam merely straightened his back, frowned at the loss of mana and walked off.

**######**

The first thing that came to Vadam's mind once he had seen a few of this new worlds features was that Earth was terrifying.

The area he had landed in, the abandoned decrepit place, was a place he was used to. Beyond the lodgings he had suffered through many times it was also a place that seemed simple, that seemed normal to him.

He had left the encounter with the spirit thinking that beyond a few things he had already noticed, the world would still be recognisable to him.

The large buildings and rising sound made him think of Ravnica and Vadam only relaxed with that thought, he had grown used to Ravnica and its mix of magic and technology.

Thinking that this would be like that caused Vadam to blank on one of the facts he was given the other night, one being that there was no knowledge of magic for the most part of this world.

Therefor stepping into the stew of anarchism that was the streets of the modern worlds cities was not one that was destined to end well for the naturally bad-luck inclined Vadam.

With a large, vertical tower as his random destination Vadam set off. It took him twenty minutes to find the actual civilisation, five minutes to recover from the sheer barrage of sounds, people and images and then another two to be nearly hit by a car.

The large constructs had garnered a suspicious look but the large street, the mass of people and their slow movement caused him to decide that they were not a threat.

Moving out of the stifling crowd, he was silently proud of the fact that he only threatened seven people with death in his head, Vadam forced his way out of the packed streets and into a quieter area to recover.

Once he had regained his bearings a stray dog spooked him and once he ran it chased. With little magic in his system and unwilling to use any of it on a dog, Vadam found himself with the decision to either stab the dog until it stopped barking at him or just run.

Nox had snarkily informed him that with people still around, and not helping him, an attack on the dog would probably invite attention he didn't want.

That led to him cursing the people who just watched, cursing Nox for his incessant logic, cursing the world for its weirdness of mana and cursing the dog for its existence.

In his haste to flee Vadam did not place particular importance on his direction and he ended up running across a road without looking.

A sudden loud honk briefly drowned out the barking of the dog and Vadam had only enough time to turn his head to see his approaching doom before the shiny metal struck him head-on.

The screech of tires and the horn scared the dog away but Vadam couldn't take a moment to be pleased about that, the impact hurt and sent him flying.

The car had not been moving too fast and had braked when the driver spotted Vadam, but the weight of the vehicle along with the speed it still had delivered a heavy blow Vadam was uncertain he had received before.

Most physical trauma he had received had been magical in nature, or at the very least not made of metal.

"Oh my god!"

Vadam groaned and lolled his head on the ground as a piercing cry broke through his daze. The female driver of the car tore her door open and raced outside as a few people began to crowd. She ran to Vadam's side as his eyes stopped rolling and knelt down. "I'm so, so sorry. Someone call an ambulance!"

She touched his shoulder and Vadam flinched, he focused his eyes on her and was greeted with the image of makeup and concern.

Feeling anger for reasons he couldn't quite fathom yet Vadam forced his features into an angry look at the woman recoiled slightly. "I… I'm so sorry," He groaned and began rolling, trying to get onto his hands and knees.

"No what are you doing?"

Vadam hissed as pain jolted from everywhere but he managed a response. "Getting up," The crowd parted and several people stepped forward and knelt by him, someone grabbed him as others spoke. "No you can't move," another said. "Does he need CPR?" someone in the crowd he was able to make out muttered. "Where is the ambulance," while holding some flat object Vadam couldn't fathom.

All the concern, people and confusion was making him angrier, the man holding him down seemed satisfied that he wasn't going to try and move again and pressed his fingers against his neck.

Touching his neck was the last straw.

Vadam gave a violent jerk and several people jolted back. "He's having a seizure," another disagreed. "No he's going into shock, give him CPR," Those few argued as the man again pressed him down.

In a fluid moment done of great survival practise Vadam shot his leg into the man's crotch and spun them both.

He flipped them over and pinned the man.

"Don't. Touch. Me!"

The man blinked in shock at the sudden reversal of position and Vadam rolled back, he found himself unable to quite stand without assistance and the retreating crowd certainly wasn't going near him.

Vadam unsheathed his sword and dug it into the ground, very close to the man's leg, and used it as a stand. The man scrambled to his feet and backed off as Vadam got to his full height; he stood a few inches taller than everyone else and began to hobble, as dignified as he could, away.

A few people tried to move to him, saying things about how he needed medical attention, Vadam ignored them all and left the scene of the accident cursing everything he possibly could conceive in his pain-addled head.

**######**

Vadam persevered through the ache and focussed his attention not on all the insane things around him that were causing greater migraines but instead on finding a place to exchange his money.

Getting used to the new language was enhancing the pain in his head but the spark did its job quickly and he barely had to focus on the letters before he understood its meaning. The real pain came from the constant din of voices around him, so many voices speaking in so many different ways along with a hot sun was causing the blood around his temples to pound painfully.

Vadam found his hands on his head more often than not to the point where he just kept them there, massaging his temples. He was given a bit of a berth in his path which he found pleasing, despite the fact that he knew it was because of his appearance.

Everyone around him looked odd, with bright clothes, many with rectangular devices against their ears as they spoke to seemingly no one. Vadam was dressed in his own fabric-based top and pants but was fitted with a small amount of leather armour, along with his sword.

The general look of dishevelment, along with several lines of blood over his body, caused him to look different enough that people didn't want to be close to him. As Vadam hated pushing through crowds he found this delightful. _"Perhaps you should be hit by large objects more often,"_ Nox's voice cut through his general musings and Vadam scowled.

Finally, Vadam pointed his attention on a large, official-looking building and decided that someone within could probably help him.

At the front was a disturbing feature, some form of revolving window structure that people just walked straight in as it revolved dangerously.

He stared at the entranceway for a minute in trepidation before taking a calming breath and stepped forward. Vadam could feel his whole body trying to flinch every step as he stepped closer and closer to the revolving door but he knew he couldn't stop.

He stepped into place with a fast-walking man in a crisp suit who shot him a dirty look but he rebutted it was a dark look. He allowed the man to step in first and practically jumped in with him, the door and them continued moving quickly and Vadam managed to get out the other end without getting trapped.

Victory assured Vadam took a confident step forward and in an act of surprising mercy nothing bad happened. Sensing the wrongness, he came to a stop and looked around warily. Even Nox had tensed in expectation of something amusing that would happen to Vadam.

When nothing still happened Vadam began to walk again, still highly uncomfortable, through the sterile building. There were people lined up and others behind glass waiting and talking to one ahead of him. He spotted a few words and gathered that this was a bank.

He garnered a few odd looks from the people within as Vadam stepped into line, he brushed them off and as he didn't seem to be trying to kill them everyone disregarded him.

It took seemingly forever to wait to ask a simple question but eventually Vadam made it to the front "How can I help you today?" The man behind the glass seemed highly unenthused. He had obviously forced cheer into his tone and Vadam was yet again reminded of Ravnica.

Brushing past the man he quickly asked where he could find a place that he could exchange his gold. The man gave him several odd looks of varying rudeness but eventually tapped away at some odd rectangular device and looked into a box.

Vadam couldn't help but glance around to see how others gaged this behaviour but there was so little life in the building he knew it was either commonplace or the bank just sucked the life out of people.

"Find the London Gold Buyers. Several locations, the closest being at their head office. Location at 95 Bessemer Road, Unit #2. Have a nice day."

Knowing he was dismissed, Vadam gave a nod and left the depressing building. He made it to the door of doom and tensed, remembering that nothing terrible had happened yet.

He stared at the door, unmindful of the stares he received from the fearless patrons that simply walked into the revolving door. He took a breath, fully tensed and stiffly trudged into the revolving door and out of the bank.

Being re-greeted with the sights of earths technology caused Vadam no end of throbbing pains. Seeing hundreds of those deadly vehicles moving leisurely around with people simply stepping in front of them like they wanted to die.

It offended Vadam that none of the death seekers were hit by the vehicles, he had been trying to save his life when he was hit and seeing people just wander around them simply wanted to buy one of the drivers off so that they would run down the people.

Nox mentioned that that probably wouldn't be legal and Vadam moved on. He had the place he needed to find and where it was, now it was simply finding out where that was, was.

The city of London was something that filled him with endless befuddlement, even compared to Ravnica things were so different. He had never seen things like these automobiles and had certainly never been hit by one.

There was so much glass and giant buildings, nothing particularly different there but they were all cold steel and sterile looking. There was little colour besides the occasional patch of manicured grass and trees.

And he could still feel no mana.

All other issues he could deal with. But as Vadam stepped over the grass he could feel no green mana. Stopping by a lake of water there was no blue mana to be found. There was no simmering pools of red or black mana to be touched. Even white mana. Despite the massive and ordered city there was no white mana to be drawn into his body.

He felt incredibly tired from everything that had happened, his skin was sallow and his eyes had sunk. The shining sun he could barely even feel and every time he breathed he had to make conscious effort.

With no mana even of the colours he didn't use Vadam could feel his body already beginning to break down on him. He knew he would be able to hold himself together for some time, assuming no one else tried to kill him, but it was exhausting to be moving around.

Still he had Nox to keep him moving, if nothing else his continuous chatter was quite well at pressing enough of his buttons to keep his irritation towards him simmering.

Still Vadam would never give anything similar to thanks to Nox, he just let him continue rambling on about the glinting windows and rumbling vehicles.

**######**

That evening Vadam stayed in a hotel. It had taken a few hours but he had eventually found the gold exchanger and exchanged all the money he had for different coloured pieces of something that appeared to be paper.

He was highly tempted to call them out on that but it was pretty clear that this was the currency of this world.

For someone who was not a Planeswalker Vadam was sure that it would be fine and commonplace, but for someone like him it was seriously bothering him. Vadam was pretty certain that he couldn't use this in other Planes.

He managed to hide his dissatisfaction well enough that the man who served him caught on to his obliviousness and gently asked if he was a foreigner. Vadam went along with it and the man explained the values for each of the coloured notes he received and each of their names.

Vadam left that place feeling mixed thoughts on the whole situation. The different values for something effectively valueless seemed so complicated. The usual goods and services bartering seemed to make infinitely more sense.

Still he did his best to remember it all as he was not sure how long he would be on this world, but even with the prospect of a life here he still needed the option to leave.

But for the time being he needed a nicer place to stay than a ruined doorway. He found a large building that seemed to be a hotel, deciding it would be no harm to ask he went in and obtained a room for the night.

He was fairly sure that the place was expensive, he handed a few of the larger notes over and got a very fancy room. Along with more odd looks at his appearance.

As he entered his room Vadam was hit by a sense of nostalgia. He had never been in this room or even one that seemed similar to it. But entering the room and seeing the made up bed, the doors that led to cupboards and a slightly ajar door leading to a bathroom he felt a huge flashback to Ravnica.

Before he even realised it he had been lying in the shower for nearly an hour.

"_Just like Ravnica."_

Surprisingly to Vadam the water wasn't cold yet but he turned it off all the same. Nox hadn't made any sounds ever since he started moving without conscious effort, letting him remember Ravnica and some of the first nice people he had encountered.

Feeling weighed down by all the water that had passed over his body, Vadam crawled to the bed and took five minutes to hoist himself up on it. He tugged at the tightly rolled covers feebly for a while but barely loosened it by the time he fell asleep.

* * *

**So did this chapter drag on? It felt like it dragged on.**


	3. The Alley

Do do do... I have no idea what to write for this chapter except for dammit still not longer than the first one, but it is a part one and part 2 and if you combine them they are slighty longer... Hooray

* * *

_From the look on your face I would say that, that is the first time you have ever killed someone. Don't feel bad I was watching you in the street fight and you were acting in self-defense but I should introduce myself. My name is Tezzerett._

* * *

Seeing Diagon Alley for the first time was wow, just wow. Vadam could hardly believe his eyes this place reminded him of a far less advanced Ravnica; the only place he had ever felt at home. Perhaps it was a good idea to trust that old ghost; perhaps he can escape his past here.

"Heh that is usually someone's very first reaction to Diagon Alley" Professor Sinistra smiled at his look and chuckled a bit when he snapped a stern look on his face. "Well where do we go first"? He asked and Sinistra immediately stopped smiling as she realized what time it was. "I can take you to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions,Florish and Blotts and the apothecary but with the amount of time it took you to get here I won't be able to take you to the rest of your school supplies as I have something important to do today" Vadam frowned at this so he asked "what exactly do you have to do that is so important"? Professor Sinistra was hoping he wouldn't ask and began to blush before telling him its personal.

The two strolled through Diagon Alley and saw many exciting places such as the magical menagerie "you can buy a pet from there if you wish", Quality Qudditch Supplies "Obviously a shop that sells top of the range Quidditch merchandise" and Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop "That shop is popular with Hogwarts students, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up bying something from there but first we must get to Gringotts.

As the two reached Gringotts Vadam read some sort of warning engraved at the entrance

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Smiling a bit at the warning Sinistra mentioned that a lot of people believe that there are dragons down there along with other defences. Once the two reached the front desk Vadam had a flitter of panic as he doesn't have a vault or a family vault, he has gold on him but not the exact right kind; luckily he was saved by Sinistra who requested money from Hogwarts trust fund vault. The goblin took them to the entrance of the Gringotts Vaults and professor Sinistra offered to go alone as the journey is often unpleasant. Vadam decided that unpleasantness was unwanted and thanked the professor before finding a place to sit down, wait and think about what he's doing.

"_I'm insane staying on this plane where I can't access Mana, if I get attacked by ranged attacks what will I do, sigh, and my body, ill eventually die if I don't find a source of Mana but of course I can't even leave if I don't find this mana that I need. Argh NOX do you have any useful input? Nox? Sigh FINE just ignore me when I actually want to talk to you"._

After that Vadam fell into a sort of daze and when professor Sinistra returned he didn't respond to her calling him so went over and tapped him on the shoulder. In an instant Vadam jumped back and whipped his sword out at her before realizing what he was doing. Sinistra was so surprised that she didn't attempt to disarm him and she only snapped out of her shock when Vadam apologised and sheathed his sword. Vadam explained that he is very uncomfortable and jumpy being here without anyone that he knows and the professor understood and told him to forget it.

After that Fiasco professor Sinistra took Vadam to get measurements at Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, stocked up on potion ingredients and together they tracked down all his books and paid for them Sinistra also allowed him to buy Hogwarts' A History for light reading, before going back to Madam Malkin's and picking up his robes.

After all was done Sinistra had to be off, she pointed Ollivanders Wand shop out to him and gave him a train ticket and then went running off to do whatever she needed to do; Leaving Vadam all alone. Vadam would have gone to Ollivanders if not for his maddening curiosity for the darker Knockturn Alley so he made his way to its entrance and when no one was looking, quickly ducked his way inside.

Vadam was not impressed; whilst the place was obviously dark it was filled with the pathetic levels of dark; the mooks and pretenders. Of course there were a few areas and plenty of true dark places and objects it just wasn't the type that interested him. Of course his interest in Knockturn alley had made him completely forget his desire to change until he decided to leave did he realise that he really shouldn't be here; but wait! "Something, it feels almost right uhh" turning left and right Vadam was unsure whether to leave or to pursue whatever the feeling was. Eventually his desire to learn overwhelmed him and Vadam made his way to a shop. A wand shop. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before entering. A cheerful bell tingling seemed odd to him as did the area being all clean and organized struck Vadam as odd in a place like this but at the counter there was a man who was clearly a vampire. It might not be overly clear to others but Vadam knows a vampire when he sees one. The vampire seems to be amused by Vadam as he made his way to him and when they were standing close enough touch the vampire spoke "welcome to Greg's wand shop" he spoke in the most carefree and sheerly confusing way "Greg? Your name is Greg?" Vadam found that a vampire called Greg would just be… strange. "Yes, yes I know it's a silly name for a vampire to have but Greg is my name, so what's yours old, young, dead man.

The vampire Greg seemingly knowing something personal about him placed Vadam on harsh guard but he reasoned that as a vampire he could probable smell it "Vadam, my name is Vadam". "Well then Vadam I would ask what I can do for you but it's unlikely that you're here to ask for directions so let's find a wand for you. Stick out your dominant hand or whichever hand you use to swing that sword of yours around and I will go get you some wands to test".

Vadam tried birch wood with Phoenix feather first and it promptly exploded, charring Vadam's face and sending Greg into a laughing fit so severe that if he had to breathe and Vadam wasn't hating him right now may cause him to worry. Once he recovered he said free of charge and told Vadam that that can happen but only with wands that are made from unstable materials not phoenix feather and birch wood. Nevertheless he got more and more wands, only a few more exploded, some just didn't do anything and others results even got a cracked smile out of Vadam. But all journeys must come to an end and as Vadam picked up a wand made from mangrove wood with a sphinx's feather a pretty shower of Black, white and blue sparks went through the air. Greg got up from the floor where he had decided to duck down to, just in case, and applauded "bravo Vadam bravo, _sigh,_ it's been a long time since I've had so much fun deciding someone's wand and someone like me values good times so you can have the wand for free. As long as you help clean all this mess you've made".

"Apparently _helping_ clean the mess means doing it all yourself" Vadam muttered whilst Greg sat on the counter drinking blood through a swirly straw and once all the charred miscellaneous pieces had been cleaned up Greg wished him well and to visit "Whenever you want". Vadam didn't know why but the vampires offer just didn't seem completely innocent. Maybe it was the wink after woods eh who knows.

* * *

So what do you think about Greg? It was literally the first name that came to me and I found it Hilarious so I kept it but yes, Perverted vampires who doesn't love them. And don't worry nothing will happen between the two of them or likely anyone else as it is a T rated story.


	4. The Train

Well it's been a while since I updated so anyone hoping for a new chapter here it is.

* * *

_Vadam couldn't look this man in the eyes; he thought he had killed him months ago but this man Nazo doesn't seem to have realized who he was, after all he hid his appearance in the shadows and never spoke but still this man is so perfect, so good, everything he wishes he was..._

* * *

Vadam was stoked or at least as close to stoked as he could get as he tried out his new wand, the thing could do so many things. Of course the majority of them he found to be mundane but Vadam could see the usefulness a lot of these spells could be in battle.

To understand what's going on Vadam was staying at the Leaky Cauldron with some of the leftover gold he had from his time buying things and in his room he decided that to make himself seem legit he should try out as many of these fifth years level spells as he can and the best thing about it the fact that he can't get in trouble for doing it as everyone thinks he's eighteen which apparently is one year older than what he has to be to be legally allowed to do these spells outside school.

Humming to himself about all the nifty things he can do with his new power focuser his good mood was shattered in an instant with a few words from Nox "so you have an easier access to magic now but that won't give you the mana you need to live, what are you gonna do? The question seemed innocent and concerned enough if anyone but Vadam was able to hear it but Vadam could physically hear the mocking undertones about his forthcoming _"death if he can't get enough mana"_ as small amounts of mana from people's emotions and areas where there aren't as much blocking the mana has sustained him for now but Vadam knows that if he can't find some sort of mana leak at his new school, he will simply shrivel up and die for good. Being someone who is desperate enough to resurrect himself as a lich Vadam doesn't really want that to happen.

The first of September couldn't come fast enough for Vadam for two reasons, one he was excited about going to Hogwarts and for him being excited is a very big deal and two he was beginning to panic. The panic was far overtaking the excitement as he still hadn't be able to find any large area of mana to drain and he was beginning to die. Vadam could feel it, he was moving much stiffer, he looks like he's been very sick for three months and he could simply feel himself dying.

"You know Vadam you don't look so good maybe you should relax in your soul room whilst I take control" the incessant voice of Nox came floating into his mind "pwetty pwease?" you could hear the pout and puppy dog eyes that he was trying to achieve "Nox I appreciate your confusing blend of concern for me and incredible selfishness for you but I would feel much more comfortable if I was in control of myself Nox and I am really tired I don't even have the energy to get mad so please just don't bother me unless I'm in trouble and I'm too spaced out to notice". And Nox fell silent.

It was finally the first of September and Vadam was lost in London (and thanks to the pouring rain Vadam had placed a plastic smock over his trolley of books); the ticket said that the train was on platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross Station but he was having incredible difficulty finding it, Nox wasn't helping with his _"advice"_ eventually it came to be 10:30 and Vadam decided that he should swallow his pride and ask someone for directions. He was walking along looking for someone suitable to ask when he heard the sound of loud engines, figuring that that was probably Kings Cross Vadam quickly started to cross the road and wasn't exactly looking where he was going until a loud honk and Nox screamed "LEAP FORWARD" Nox's scream of fear defiantly prompted Vadam into immediately leaping forward, falling on his trolley and rode it a few feet before it tipped and he went crashing down scattering his books. Quickly grabbing them and placing them back under the plastic smock Vadam then leaped up with his hand on his swords hilt when a large group of people jumped out of the automobile and rushed to his side.

There was a short and squat red haired lady who reached him first and immediately started fussing over him and apologising for the muggles _"kar"_ Vadam could tell that she was concerned and very apologetic for the kar almost killing him. To stop her Vadam quickly told her that he was fine and that there was no reason to fuss. After she had backed off the other people in the kar came over, there was another red haired male boy who seemed embarrassed about the red haired lady, (who Vadam guessed to be his mother) there was a browned, incredible frizzy haired girl who upon opening her mouth Vadam noted to have large front teeth she asked if he was alright in a voice that reminded him a little of Elspeth and there was a boy with black hair that was untamed and all over the place, even when wet. This boy also asked if he was okay and Vadam was getting sick of the questions "yes I'm fine, yes I was almost hit by that kar but I wasn't so I'm fine, please stop asking". The boy seemed a little affronted by his tone but as he almost died he decided to drop it and at this point everyone seemed to have noticed the trolley behind him.

"I'm Harry so uh so are you going to a boarding school or something"? At Vadam's glance of irritation "uh sorry but I noticed your trolley behind you and we are also going to a boarding school… it's in Scotland" Harry seemed to be trying to make awkward conversation so Vadam thought that he would humour him "yes and funny thing I'm also going to a school in Scotland" by this point all of the strangers luggage was retrieved and they had moved into the station and into dryer land. At his word Harry looked interested as did his friends and Vadam noted that Harry had an owl, the girl had a Cat and the Ginger had a smaller annoying owl, getting a good idea what this school that they were going to was Vadam though that this awkward conversation should end and with a smirk he said "yes I'm a new student going straight into fifth year, you see I was mainly home schooled and even though I'm eighteen my mum decided to send me to the school _sigh_ she couldn't teach me everything and so the school decided that fifth year was most appropriate. But enough about me what do you do at the school you three go to?" leaning back against the area between platforms nine and ten Vadam was completely and utterly surprised and embarrassed when instead of meeting solid brick he fell straight through.

Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately panicked thinking a muggle had accidentally got into platform nine and three quarters and quickly jumped through and pulled him up and back through. Vadam was irritated but amused at the way they were reacting to this desperately trying to convince him that, that wasn't real until two things, the girl realized that saying these things implied it did happen and Vadam started laughing and said "stop, stop it your killing me with how funny this is" almost tearing up he looked straight at the three and said "the name of your school is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry is it not"? at Harry and the gingers faces he chortled to himself "yeah its my school to so there is no need to panic". The three breathed a sigh of relief and the adults finally catching up to them asked if Vadam knew the way to his school. Smirking he said yes and turned and said "I'll see you at school" and pushed his trolley straight through the entrance to a brilliant red steam engine.

"This train is amazing" Vadam muttered to himself as he looked for an empty compartment. It was strange but his encounter with Harry seemed to refresh him somewhat, as if he had some form of energy which he could feed off "oh that is just a perfect way of thinking that, not creepy at all" Nox's always annoying voice interrupted his musing as he almost bumped into someone who had silver, blond hair. The boy sneered at him and went on his way and Vadam simply ignored what had happened. Finally finding a compartment that was empty Vadam stepped in and sat down sighing to himself as he rested his weary body. It's so odd he feels so _safe_ here maybebecause it reminds him of Ravnica, maybe because of what the old ghost said about the plane, "yeah it would be a combination of those two".

Waking to a jolt Vadam was very confused about what was happening before realizing two things, one he had fallen asleep, two there was someone in the compartment with him. Immediately going on his guard Vadam began to quickly and quietly check his belongings to make sure that they were with him and untampered with. Satisfied that they weren't he took to observing the person opposite him who was quite clearly awake. Having a small staring contest in which the boy immediately backed down, staring suspiciously at the new-comer Vadam decided that he should ask he he was at least. "Who are you and what are you doing in my compartment without my knowledge"? The boy appeared terrified but still answered "M-my name is Neville Longbottom and I'm sorry but this was the only compartment I could find before the train began to move" he said it earnestly enough and seemed scared so Vadam decided to relent a little "how long was I asleep as I don't remember falling asleep" Immediately becoming suspicious again before reminding himself that nothing had been tampered with including himself the boy Neville responded "N-Not very long only about 45 minutes" after that he fell silent but appeared to want to ask smething but held himself back. Vadam felt some amusement at this but was curious "I can tell that you want to ask me something so spit it out"! Neville Jumped a little but steeled himself "Um I have never seen you around and you look to old to be a new student so what year and house are you in"? It was an easy enough question but Vadam wondered how he would react to the answer "well I'm in fifth year, I would assume from what you look that you would be either third of fourth year and I am actually a new student so I don't have a house yet" Neville was clearly intrigued and this time spoke for himself "I've never heard of a student going straight into a year level but I guess i get it, were you home schooled? You must have been if you are going into fifth year and also I'm in fourth and a Griffondore" he said all this in one breathe and Vadam began to regret talking to him "well you kind of answered your own question there, yes I was home schooled but my mother decided that she couldn't teach me enough and thought that interaction with people who aren't servants would be good for me. I am actually eighteen years old but I couldn't go higher than fifth grade obviously and no offence but I would like to stop talking now. You probably have friends that you could go and find I am going to take an actual nap until we get to Hogwarts.

* * *

Success finally a chapter slightly longer than the prologue _"fist bumps the air"._


	5. The Sorting

Well lets see... I only realized that my chapters were all wrong without author notes with my previous update. My reason is that I am new to fanfiction and I didn't realize that when you edit the document that the chapters come from it doesn't update the chapter itself so I have gone and replaced all the chapters with their right copies.

* * *

_Please, please I'm begging you! I've changed please! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!_

* * *

The Hogwarts Express slowly ground to a stop and this shook Vadam awake from his nap, this time he was more alert and knew where he was but soon realized that he was still in his regular clothes and had to rush to quickly change into his robes. After he managed to pull the robes on people were already walking off the train so Vadam had to hurry to grab the belongings that he had with him and rush off the the train to catch a giant of a man shouting in the rain saying "Firs' years! Firs' years over here", Vadam assumed that he should go over to the man and ask him what to do "hey I know I seem to old to be a first year student and I'm actually going into fifth year but this still is my first year at Hogwarts so should I come with you to be sorted or go with the other years"?

Hagrid thought for a bit but decided "Yea I think ya should, cause crossin the lake is somethin all new kids should do and ma name his Hagrid" said the man Hagrid in his interesting accent "but I hope the boats don't sink goin over the lake" at that all the first years had gathered and were looking at Vadam curiously, as Hagrid ordered them into boats Vadam was joined by just one person, an excitable kid who introduced himself immediately "Hi my name is Dennis Creevey, this is so exciting coming to Hogwarts especially after my brother who's called Colin was found to have magic man I was so jealous but then came this year when two letters came by those owls that deliver letters and one was addressed to me and I was so excited and so was Colin and so was my parents and man oh man this is just so exciting but anyway whats your name"? the kid said that all in one breathe as rainwater began to fill the boat that Vadam was slightly worried that he would talk to much and faint but he didn't and even though his excitableness was annoying Vadam still introduced himself "yeah it's nice to meet you I'm Vadam and even though I'm a lot older than you this is actually my first year, that's why I'm here with the first years but I'm going straight into fifth year"  
Dennis only just gave Vadam a look over and realized that Vadam was a lot older than him "wow yeah, did you only just find out you had magic"? "no I've known my whole life and I was home schooled but my mother decided it would be good for me to WOAH"! As they had been talking they didn't realize that the boats were already moving. It was a bit of a surprise but luckily it distracted Dennis from talking to him and as the pouring rain didn't bother him he began to relax.  
Vadam was relaxing to the point where he was almost meditating and the hit the middle of the lake when Vadam felt a huge, unbelievable shock go through him and Nox shouted "DID YOU FEEL THAT"?! In such shock and relief Vadam almost couldn't respond but he was able to think back "Yes, yes oh thank the Multiverse YES! I felt almost unrestrained blue mana! Oh thank Ravnica, compared to mana for the taking this is like it being chained up in level six of a maximum security prison guarded by the Guildleaders but I can actually feel it and I know I will be able to crack a leak, I HAVE to crack a leak"! Vadam and Nox were so relieved at finding at least some sort of mana that Vadam can harness that when the boat tipped over and Vadam and Dennis fell into the lake Vadam felt like simply sinking in joy. But he wasn't aloud to sink as a huge tentacle then pushed him and Dennis back into the boat as people screamed and Hagrid tried to regain order. Vadam couldn't care less, he has found mana, he won't die.

As the boats pulled up on not so dry land Dennis, whilst being delighted that he fell in the lake and something pushed him out, was shivering uncontrollably; Vadam felt bad so he thought maybe he should give his Robe to him and was beginning to take it off when Hagrid came by and gave Dennis his Giant Moleskin coat and told Vadam that it is his job to keep the students warm and unsick.

Hagrid took them up a long flight of stairs and dropped them off just outside the great whole and told them to wait for "Professor McGonagall, the other first years looked excited and scared aside from Dennis who looked painfully excited, soon enough the professor came and escorted them into the great hall, the great hall was incredible, there was floating candles everywhere, the enchanted ceiling Vadam had read about in Hogwarts' a History and five long talbles which students from all four houses sat at and the head table with the professors and the Headmaster, professor McGonagall told Vadam that she and the other professors new about his unique situation and old him to wait at the back of the group. Vadam could hear whispers about him and was getting bothered by them until they all suddenly stopped, Curious he looked around and noticed that professor McGonagall had placed a three legged stool in-front of the head table  
Vadam could feel magic pulsing out of it, magic that he could swear felt like artifact mana magic before it brim opened and it began to sing

A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong

Now Vadam was mortified, a sentient hat that can look inside your mind, well if it is sentient then he had better show it what it can and can't do in his mind.  
As the people were sorted Vadam was bored of watching the first years and instead started to look at the people from each house, now Vadam knows about all four houses and what they like and dislike but this was from a book and you can't learn everything from a book.  
The Gryffindors seemed bright and cheerful, they were talking amonst themselves, looking hopeful and Vadam could see that the four he met before, Harry, The Ginger, the Frizzy haired girl and Neville were all at that table, as was Dennis who was just sorted.  
The Hufflepuffs seemed a like the Gryffindors except they looked even friendlier and hopeful, Vadam read that they are the most accepting house.  
The Ravenclaws were looking relatively disinterested but still clapped and welcomed any new members to their house.  
The Slytherins were looking even more disinterested than the Ravenclaws but Vadam could tell that it was a front, most members above third year were closely watching the sorting and Vadam in partiular.

Finally all but Vadam had been sorted and before she read out his name professor McGonagall said allowed "we have a new student as you can all see who is much older than a regular first year, he is being placed into firth year but anyone who wants further details will have to ask him yourself, so for the final sorting Ai-" "please professor" Vadam had cut her off from saying his name "I know who I am and I'm the last one here" to the sound of a shocked school Vadam walked up to the sorting hat and when he was close enough to whisper he said "I mean no disrespect Maam but for anyone who knows Latin will know what my first name means and its embarrassing so can I simply go by Vadam"? professor McGonagall was still upset that he had been so rude but excepted his reasoning and said "Alright Just Vadam then" and he sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Immediately a voice sounded through his mind just like Nox's voice and Vadam immediately jumped into his soul room to cur the Hat off.  
"Stop right there Hat! No one is allowed to go through my memories without my permission" the Hat, in the form of a regal looking man, was surprised that Vadam could access his soul room and argued that he needs to know who he is like if he can sort him "To sort a person I need to know exactly who they are, what they have done and what they want to do"  
"Yeah well that is everything about a person and you are forbidden from going through my memories as you will have leverage over me" "  
There is no need to panic I am bound by a powerful enchantment that as long as someone forbids me from saying anything about, I can't. If I try to tell anyone the memory is completely removed immediately and you have just stated that"  
"No I didn't. But... _sigh_ alright but I do explicitly forbid you from revealing to anyone in any possible way, anything that you find out about me without my prior permission were I am of sound mind and body when I say so, alright"  
"Very well now if you would allow me to look"? Vadam was still wary but relented "alright but please if you do find out about everything then you will have to know that the things you will find aren't pleasant but I am no longer like that or at least I'm trying to change.

To go through Vadam's long history took a long time for the hat but only about five minutes in regular time, throughout the whole tie Vadam appeared to be in a trance and didn't seem to be breathing. Professor McGonagall became concerned and shook Vadam and the hat lightly and brought them back to Vadam's senses "are you alright? You seemed to go into a trance and stopped breathing for a moment and it has been five minutes since I put the hat on your head" Vadam almost panicked when she said he stopped breathing but didn't seem to be to suspicious about that and responded "oh yes I'm fine, I'm just conversing with the hat for what house I should go in, you can start the feast now if you'd like" McGonagall seemed relieved but decided not to tell the headmaster to start the feast and said that they could wait as he finds his house.

The Hat and him actually began to talk about what house he was right for after that "You are a difficult case Vadam; you are very intelligent, you are incredibly loyal, you are courageous and bold and you are cunning and ambitious, yes it is a difficult decision" "well then why don't we go through the houses and see what is right and wrong for me" "yes that is a clever idea so we will start with your loyalty and loneliness; In Hufflepuff you would make may great and close friends which seems to be your oldest goal in life, you are lonely and your loyalty to what friends you have had is astounding you also value hard work which seems to be slightly ironic considering you are one of these _Planeswalkers_ but that seems to make you only try harder. On the other hand you do not make friends easily, you are cold, callous and suspicious, friends to only those who have the strength to bear with your personality and history and whilst you value hard work you do enjoy the easiness that comes with being a Planeswalker" "yes I think that Hufflepuff just isn't for me, I checked out the houses in both history and from face value today and I think I would scare a lot of them and be lonely in the house of community" "that is true but don't rule out the hard worker's of Hufflepuff but lets move on.  
"We will continue with your intelligence, in Ravenclaw you would find the intelligent company that you do enjoy, they are the people who-" The Sorting Hat was cut off by Vadam "no Ravenclaw is not where I want to go, I know I would fit in there but no I just know that it isn't right for me"  
"Very well I can accept your decision we will simply move on to you courage and boldness" "HAH what courage and boldness? You can see from my memories that I am a coward" "that maybe so but true courage is being afraid but doing something that scares you anyway" "but" "YES I know you had no choice but a true coward would still try and hide in that particular situation but YOU didn't and you have plenty of boldness, you were bold enough to leave that Demon in dragon form Bolas right before the final battle and it's been eight years and the only time he found you, you were able to escape him again and you even got a companion out of it, I mean yes that thing that lives in you head that you call Nox may be a pest but he's still apart of you and apart of Bolas and you know that he is helpful in certain times, so stop complaining and accept that Gryffindore would be right for you" "maybe so but we still haven't talked about Slytherin".  
"Yes I was just about to get onto that, now for Slytherin you are sly, you are cunning, you are power hungry and you are ambitious, in Slytherin if you can make a true friend they are a friend for life which is very similar to you. _Sigh_ all in all Hufflepuff, Gryffindore or Slytherin would be right for you you can make friends in Hufflepuff, you have people that could become friends in Gryffindore and Slytherin encompass's a lot of you traits but according to your wants may not be correct". _  
_

* * *

Okay I'm going to end it there and what do you think about a little about Vadam's History with Bolas and a bit about what Nox is also what house do you think Vadam should be in. Also I took that whole soul room thing from YUGIOH and the premise is pretty much the same.


	6. First Class's

Hello it is DragonFelicis speaking like always. Now this is the decision of the sorting and Vadam getting used to his first week in his new house. Also I feel like I need to say this again, Vadam is in fifth year and this is the Goblet of Fire so he wont be in anyone we knows class's, or at least anyone important. I also added a picture to the story, that is how I see Vadam and the image belongs to Virus-AC74 on DeviantArt.

* * *

_"Who am I? __I'm new. I can be your friend. I can protect you. Be your friend. Vadam? What are you doing? No. NO. NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!". _The birth of Nox.

* * *

"I believe that you should place me where I most belong" Vadam braced himself for the verdict. He waited for a moment before realizing that the hat wasn't saying anything, peering out from under the brim he could see a lot of impatient people waiting for his sorting, especially the Ginger and suddenly the hat yelled out.  
"SLYTHERIN"! the hat practically roared it out to the school and, judging from the reaction, scared a few of people before the Slytherin's began politely clap.

Vadam got up from the rather uncomfortable seat and made his way to the Sytherin's, casting a look over to Harry and the other Gryffindor's and frowned at their look of disgust. "Whats their problem" he muttered as he sat down opposite a blond haired kid who then sneered and said "who cares about the Gryffindor's they are just jealous of Slytherin, you have made it to the house of the great people, but enough about the Gryffindor's my name is Draco Malfoy what about you"?

Already Vadam didn't really like his attitude but at least he introduced himself plus in Slytherin connections are key "Hello Draco Malfoy my name is Vadam" Draco and the other Slytherin's including a few Ravenclaws seemed to be waiting for something. Vadam knew what it was but he was going to act innocently "what is it? Is there something on my face"? he said this a little too innocently and Malfoy narrowed his eyes "I mean what is your full name? I gave you mine so it is only polite" .  
"That is true but I never tell people my FIRST name for two reasons: one I only tell it to people I know and have trusted for a long time, and two It's embarrassing" he allowed himself to blush a bit at that last remark to make it seem more believable.

Malfoy seemed like he wanted to argue but swallowed it and asked something else, something he was waiting for "well it doesn't matter we'll just call you Vadam but I need to ask you something, are you a Pureblood or a Halfblood"? Malfoy said Pureblood as if it was impossible for him to be anything else "I am of coarse a Pureblood and I have never seen your name anywhere in the books" Vadam was prepared for these questions, sort of "I know that my mother was a Pureblood but all I know about my father is that he abandoned my mother before I was born leaving her scared and untrusting. From what I know of my families history is that something really really bad happened and thy struck their name from all the books and hid to protect themselves. I don't know what my ancestors did and I don't really care so at the very least I am at least a Halfblood" Malfoy and the other Slytherin's seemed wary but satisfied with his answer and started to help themselves to the delicious food and later desert until Dumbledore called for silence".

"So!" Said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.  
"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and an be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it".  
The corners of Dumbledores mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, (_"aww" Nox whined in Vadam's head) _as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. Vadam could see more than one person in the hall who was mouthing wordlessly in horror at that statement but was confused to what Quidditch was but listened in when Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy, but I'm sure you will all enjoy it immensely. i have the great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

But in that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder as the doors of the great hall banged open and from which stepped one of the ugliest things Vadam had ever seen, it had scars everywhere on its face, but deciding that since none of the teachers were reacting hostile, he shouldn't take his sword out and merely watched and listened as he heard Malfoy state that this man was called Mad-eye Moody and when he looked straight at Vadam on the Slytherin table he realized why. One of the mans eyes was normal it was small, dark and beady but the other was huge, round as a coin and a vivid, electric blue and kept moving around staring at practically everything and never, ever blank. The man Moody reached Dumbledore, they shook hands and he went to sit of Dumbledore's right hand side.

Unfazed by what happened Dumbledore cheerfully announced that this was to be their new defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and continue with what he was saying earlier "As I was saying" he said smiling to the sea of students before him "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that ha not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

Vadam was then distracted and irritated by the clamoring of all four houses as it reminded him of Nox on the outside, just to spite him Nox also began talking, acquainting the table to his forehead Vadam started mumbling until several loud bangs snapped him up and out of his seat as order was reclaimed by Professor Dumbledore who then explained what the Triwizard tournament was. Explaining that it was a friendly rivalry contest between three schools, Hogwarts, a school called Beauxbatons and an academy called Durmstrang and how a champion was selected from each school by an impartial selector Vadam grew interested and ending with money and glory Vadam decided that he was going to go for it. The death toll didn't bother him because he is an experienced mage and Dumbledore said it was relatively safe anyway and an age line wont affect him anyway.

As Dumbledore dismissed the school and they all got up to return to their dormitories Vadam was in a slight daze but snapped to attentiveness as the two prefects began explaining things about Slytherin. "Here in Slytherin you will protect each other and stand up for each other as the other house's don't like us, which boils down to simple jealousy and fear. So until you leave school these people will be your friends and family and any arguments should be addressed to me or professor Snape who is our house leader and potions professor. The password to the door to our dormitory is anklebiter as no one will ever possibly expect something so strange". As of this the prefect stopped at a seemingly bare stretch of wall and said anklebiter and the wall moved forward then to the side, revealing a passageway. As the group continued the prefect continued "unlike the rest of the house's Slytherins's only have to share a room with one other person and to promote age unity you will be paired with a student one year above you. Now these are completely randomly selected and there is no changing, now I've got the parchment letter showing who is with who" and the prefect started listing off names Vadam was only listening for his own name so he could stop the prefect from revealing it but when he got up to his name the prefect simply "Uh? Vadam with Draco Malfoy in room 4D".

To say Vadam was surprised that he was rooming with the only person he has spoken to was more than surprising and in his opinion a little cliché but nevertheless he and Draco made their way down to room 4D silently. Opening up they found a rather nice room with two queen sized beds and a small ensuite. Sitting down on the beds with their belongings in front of they were in silence a little longer which was incredibly awkward. To break the silence Draco spoke "funny that I am the only person you've spoken to and we are rooming together" he said it very awkwardly Vadam could only respond with a simple "Yeah"

Frustrated that things were going nowhere fast Draco again spoke but with more conviction "What Quidditch team do you go for?" "_Again there's that term I had better ask what it is. _I've heard that term several times today so please tell me WHAT is Quidditch"? Draco's eyes widened slightly and his mouth opened just a little bit before "you don't know what Quidditch is? I mean sure home raised away from civilization and all but how could you not know what Quidditch is?  
Vadam opened his mouth to apologist but Draco cut him off before he could begin "No don't say anything, I need your total and undivided attention so let me get my book out" He went into his bag throwing a few things out and certainly not acting like he was before, before finding and taking out a rather large book about Quidditch "okay Quidditch is played between two teams with seven players each first there are three chasers on each side, their job is to pass the quaffle, here this is what the quaffle looks like, and they need to throw it through one of three giant hoops on either side of the pitch which their team is going for.  
The hoops are defended by the keeper he catches or blocks the chasers from getting the quaffle through, he or she can't be the target of the beaters bludgers, the bludgers are two heavy balls that fly around the pitch hitting and trying to unseat the players and the two beaters on each team use heavy bats to hit the bludgers at the opposing team but can't hit it at the keeper if he or she is in their area.  
The final person on each side is the seeker and I am the seeker for Slytherin we are the fastest, sleekest competitors and are in the most danger as the seekers job is to catch the golden snitch which is an incredibly small and fast ball. Once the snitch is caught the game is over and the team who caught it wins 150 points which usually wins the game, because of this beaters usually go for the seeker."  
Draco said this in what looked like one breath and once it was over Vadam just had to say "I'm sorry could you repeat that"? and wasn't able to keep the laughter contained at the look on his face.  
Draco was defiantly surprised before smirking and saying "you don't want me as your enemy Vadam", but Vadam could see that he was just kidding around and laughed some more before taking a shower and going to bed.

* * *

Vadams first week of school was a strange blur to him. It was like it was all just a dream and he was going to wake up all miserable and alone, besides Nox, again but that never happened and he continued living a carefree life he never thought he could have. On the first day he had History of Magic first, then double Potions, Transfiguration and double Defense Against the Dark Arts to finish.  
he found History of Magic interesting for three reasons, one it was taught by a ghost, two it was the History of Magic and three, the professor, Binns seemed to be able to put people to sleep with his voice which Vadam noted to have very subtle magic in it. Perhaps accidental or unknowing of the magic Binns droned on which actually sent Nox to sleep and instantly making History of Magic his favorite class. Potions was interesting as his house leader professor Snape was said to be a master potioneer but Vadam was unimpressed by the way he would bully the other house and put praise on his house's passable work and ignore commendable work if it was the other house's work but wisely didn't say anything. Transfiguration was straight away difficult and Vadam was only able to do it with his limited experience because it reminded him of Blue Mana magic, even then his work was barely passable. Finally Defense against the Dark Arts was incredibly interesting and became his shared favorite class. The professor Mad-Eye Moody was _brilliant_ and his use of teaching students to understand dark magic to fight dark magic was something that he wants to teach students, if his dream ever comes to reality. "Now since this is a double lesson I will be performing the Imperious curse on you and you will try to resist" Moody said this very seriously and a few students protested but he shut them down. Vadam saw students do embarrassing things and gymnastics that they usually would not be able to do. But Vadam never laughed. When it came to his turn he was so nervous that his heart stopped beating but he didn't notice, standing in front of Moody and staring into his eyes, Vadam braced himself as Moody whispered "Imperio" and in an instant Vadam felt free, free of all his shackles and inhibition, free even of his horrible past and in his freedom he heard the voice of the person who gave this to him sound through his head as it whispered _"do a handstand" _as he prepared to obey as it was a simple handstand for payment a different voice sounded, one who was annoying but clearly distressed, Vadam strained to hear what it was saying as it was getting loading until "DON'T BE A HYPNOTIZED IDIOT VADAM RESIST!" it was loud and the voice of Nox snapped him out of the fake pleasant feelings as Moody looked surprised and the class shocked as he was the only one to resist the curse even though it took some time. "Well this is a pleasant surprise, resisting the Imperious curse on you first try even though it took some time, bravo, everybody clap and so everybody it until Moody shouted "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" causing everybody to jump and Moody saying "even then you have some training to go young man" at this he dismissed the class.

Over the next week Vadam found Hogwarts to simply be his dream home and the class's magnificent "he found Hagrid's handling of the dangerous animals both commendable and a good idea as who would want to teach a class on how to care for animals if you don't bring in some deadly ones to. Vadam also found Arithmancy to be interesting if a little bland (like History) subject and Herbology dangerous but plants and green magic isn't really his thing (even if he knows just a tiny bit) overall the week leading to the selection of the Triwizard champions were fun, enlightening and interesting.

* * *

So this is chapter 6 and who was surprised that Vadam would be in Slytherin and just so you know I'm aware of how terrible unlikely that Vadam would be able to room with Malfoy but I felt that this would be the most amusing housing arrangements. Next chapter will be interaction with a few Gryffindor's and the champions of the Triwizard tournament. This chapter also begins my real messing of the actual storyline and I apologize but the story would be incredibly boring if nothing changed. Also Vadam's heart, as a Lich, doesn't actually need to beat to keep him alive but to keep his organs alive to keep himself looking alive, Vadam was able to learn just enough red Magic to learn shock, that is literally all he can do as Vadam and red don't agree, similarly with green, he knows a little bit more of that but it really just comes from overexposure of the Golgari. I don't mean him to be overpowered or good at everything but he feels that it would be smart to know as much as he can to combat people who want to kill him with those colours, considering that so many people want to kill him across the multiverse. So to clarify Vadam can use insignificant amount of Red and Green Mana but can't really do anything aside from shock, vines and putrefy.

Precisely 3000 words.


	7. The Champions

It is I DragonFelicis with a new chapter of Vadam's redemption if anybody is reading. This chapter kicks off the formal beginning of the Triwizard tournament and I don't really know what else to write in this author's note.

* * *

_The power of the Enchantress is insurmountable alone or even together, now everyone I know we hate each other, and will never agree but if I am right than it will take all ten of us and the few remaining pieces of the legacy weapon to defeat her. _

* * *

The first week of school had been quite enjoyable for Vadam; the homework was a bother but he had Draco and the library to help him with that but at the moment no one was worrying about homework as it was the day before Halloween and today the delegates from the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving very soon. Vadam with Draco and the other Sytherins were standing together in the cold waiting with the other students for the foreigners.

"_Sigh_ this waiting is boring, Draco when did you say they were supposed to arrive"? Vadam was bored and was beginning to get restless from doing nothing but stand around "In about half an hour so stop nagging me, if your bored than walk around a bit or go back inside" Vadam had been whining a lot and Draco was sick of it "yeah, fine I've been meaning to find someone for a while, see you Draco" Vadam gave a slight wave and Draco grunted as Vadam walked away. Of course if he had asked Vadam would not have told him who he was looking for as he knows about Slytherins, and particularly Draco's, animosity towards Gryffindor and Harry Potter as well as his friends Granger and the ginger Weasley. Looking around for a while Vadam found them, huddled together and shivering and smiled as he made his way over to them, as well as keeping an eye out for any Slytherins.

As Vadam made it to them Weasley happened to turn and see him and the others turned, Vadam was going to greet them with cheerfulness but they greeted him with hostility and Weasley spoke "What do you want Slytherin"? He said in that way that just makes someone want to hit him and whilst Vadam has much greater self control than that still the tone hurts "Well I just wanted to see how the three of you are doing, maybe learn your names other than Harry here and ask a little about Hogwarts from a non-Slytherin view" Vadam had been able to keep his voice steady and nonchalant until, "but clearly you let house views after one week cloud your judgement and immediately decide I am the enemy and I would have thought that a house so honored and coveted as Gryffindor would have better qualities than pettiness so maybe that's why when the sorting hat was stuck between Gryffindor and Slytherin it decided to place me with the snakes so I wouldn't be sucked into the petty, Racist, stereotypes that Gryffindor's seem to have, so maybe I should go find the sorting hat and THANK IT FOR NOT PUTTING ME WITH YOU". After his little verbal attack Vadam gave all three of them a good hard look in the eye and was immensely satisfied by the look of horror and confusion in gingers eyes and irritated at the confusion in Harry's and Granger's eyes before turning and seeing Neville. Immediately brightening Vadam said a cheerful "hello Neville" before walking back to the Slytherins.

After the Delegates of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons (finally) arrived and the schools went to dinner Vadam was back into his best mood possible, which is barely content, as the delegates from Durmstrang sat down with the Slytherins, Vadam was quite smug about the fact that he could see ginger glaring jealously at him and Draco as an apparent Quidditch star called Victor Krum was sitting right next to Draco and Draco was quite pleased to be able to talk to one of his idols "So Mr. Krum or Victor, can I call you Victor? How is the schooling at Durmstrang as my father was going to send me their but my mother didn't want me so far from home? the Bulgarian spoke in a rather thick accent "It is fine, though at Durmstrang we do not ave such extravagant conditions and we wear those thick coats at all times to protect us from the cold" his response seemed to down Draco a bit before perking up and asking something about Quidditch but at that point Vadam had dosed off a little with boredom as he was waiting for Dumbledore to say something but the old man seemed to be taking his sweet old time.

Eventually he stood up and Nox standing blaring random noises in his head. Vadam tried to keep his cool and shush Nox without saying anything out loud but Nox kept getting louder until Vadam snapped, jumped into his soul room and prepared to throttle Nox when the most unlikely thing happened. Nox outwitted him and trapped him in his own soul room and took control of his body.

"_NOX LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ Vadam tried to scream at Nox but Nox simply giggled a little and Vadam knew that his deranged Split personality with a piece of Soul to make its own person was far to happy at taking control of his body to care what Vadam said or tried to do but still said "_Oh don't worry Vadam I don't want you to hate me so I will return you soon I just want to stretch my legs a little and maybe you'll understand how claustrophobic it can get when your trapped in your own existence" _despite being admiral annoying Vadam knew that Nox doesn't lie but still this is really uncomfortable and who knows what Nox will do whilst parading as him "_Nox if you do anything at all that seems suspicious or makes me look in any way less than I always do I will annihilate you_" "_Im sure you would so I'll try, you party pooper_" after that Nox listened to the rest of Dumbledore's speech about making love across borders or something and started bouncing in his seat waiting fro all the fun he can have.

After the speech ended Nox felt like skipping along but knew that Vadam would disapprove so he went at a steady walk but was still unable to keep a big, big grin off his face and Draco noticed "what are you smiling about? Oh wait don't say I think I know" at that he smirked "since you're actually eighteen your going to enter into the Triwizard tournament aren't you"? Nox didn't actually here what Dumbles had said but knew a little from what he had heard the previous week. He was about to answer no when he got a most brilliant idea. What if. He entered. Vadam. Into. The. TRI. WIZARD. TOURNAMENT!

"Yes, yes, YES!" he yelled that yes and Draco jumped "Yes I should enter, no one would stand a chance and its not like Vadam wouldn't do it anyway" Draco looked confused at talking in third person but didn't dwell on it as _Vadam_ turned to him and asked "How do I enter Draco, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell..." this went on for a while until Draco shut him up, gave him some parchment and a quill in which _Vadam_ wrote his name and skipped back to the great hall passing Messy, Fuzzy, and Ginger and passing the age line infront of all who were still in the hall and gingerly placed the strip of parchment in the fire and, after shuddering at the magical power, walked off to rejoin the shocked Draco and went back to the Slytherin dungeon. _"Well Vadam I've stretched my legs you can have your body back" "good and believe me if anything is weird when I wake up your dead" "nothing will be weird though people might be wishing you good luck" "what do you mean good luck? Nox what did you do"? "Nevermind you'll find out either way" "NOX TELL ME NOW. Nox?, Nox? Oh great come back out you parasite". _During the night Nox gave Vadam back his body and left him a surprise for the next day.

Vadam awoke and immediately remembered the mental conversation he had with Nox last night and wondered whether he should even get out of bed. Deciding that he will have to face the day anyway, Vadam got out of bed and was met with a grinning Draco, confused and hoping Draco would fill in some details Vadam asked him what happened last night "Ugh Draco I can't remember anything after Dumbledore started talking last night, what happened?" at that a myriad of emotions flickered across his roommates face until settling on overjoyed beyond belief "You, you don't remember"? And his smile started growing "literally nothing after Dumbledore started talking, well that would explain your behavior last night" Draco put a hand on his face to try and suppress his smile and a sound similar to glee entered his voice "really nothing well a friend would be responsible and tell his friend what he did but a good friend would go and tell everyone else not to say anything" whipping out his wand Draco cast Petrificus Totalus and as Vadam was definitely not expecting it so was unable to dodge or deflect it and so Vadam's limbs snapped together and he was unable to move.  
Beginning to panic his magic started to react as Draco went to the common room to forbid anyone from telling Vadam what he did last night and in a pulse of magic Vadam cracked and broke the full-body-bind and stormed up to the common room to shout at Draco Malfoy.

Vadam had been trying the entire day to find out what Nox had done in his body but the Slytherins weren't telling him, Nox was either ignoring him or sleeping and the other houses wouldn't talk to him. "Great I ask that hat to put me in the right house and I'm alone... What does this mean am I supposed to be alone with untrustworthy people surrounding me forever"?

Now Draco didn't know that Vadam had a habit of over exaggerating things about people he see's as friends and was in a cheerful mood throughout the day, not knowing the pits of self loathing that his roommate was digging himself and didn't see him for the whole day and by the time of the Halloween feast Vadam was their but was incredibly gloomy and when Draco tried to engage him in conversation, he simply ignored him but no one ignores Draco Malfoy and so Vadam had to endure Draco on the outside and Nox on the inside as Nox had finally started to bother him again.

The ceremony of the Goblet of Fire was quite impressive and he could feel the excitement of the students and sense the magic coming off the artifact but after Krum was sorted he felt a stab of fear at Nox's feeling of elevation, Draco and the other Slytherins seemed to be looking at him and a few others who said that they entered and the horrible truth began to dawn on him. After the Beauxbatons champion was selected Vadam took a long hard glance at Draco who upon seeing the glare smirked and nodded at the Goblet of Fire as it flared, Vadams nervousness began to make his heart beat faster and as a piece of parchment flew out and Dumbledore grabbed it, his heart was beating so fast it was unnatural and then stopped as Dumbledore read out the name "The Champion for Hogwarts is Aim-" Dumbledore cleared his throat "Vadam of Slytherin House"!  
There was a huge and rather interesting sound as the Slytherin house jumped up as one and cheered as the other three houses let off a collective groan but Vadam hadn't heard any of it.

As Draco was cheering and pushing him up to go Vadam numbly and robotically walked up to the head table and passed it whilst Nox whooped and cheered in his head, he was almost to the door when Vadam felt another huge pulse of magic from the Goblet of fire and turned as it suddenly flared again and watched as Dumbledore reached and grabbed the piece and said "Harry Potter". All four houses immediately were in uproar and Vadam stood near the door waiting for either order to be reclaimed or for Harry to join him but that didn't seem wise as the Slytherins had taken out their wands and were threatening to hex Harry and anyone in their way, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't seem to know which side they should take and Gryffindor was hurling insults and proclaiming their champion is greatest. Eventually Harry got to Vadam and, with a quick look over, seemed shell-shocked and deciding to take pity he took him through the door to the other champions as load bangs started to sound as the teachers began to regain order.

As Vadam and Harry made their way to the Champions lounge Harry seemed to snap back into awareness an realized he was not only with a Slytherin, but the Slytherin champion who would probably want to kill him for taking away his spotlight of being the Hogwarts champion. Wrenching himself away from Vadam, Harry took out his wand and started spouting half made up threats, excuses and apologies which helped snap Vadam back into full awareness of the situation and ignoring Harry for a moment started yelling at Nox "Nox why have you done this, how did you do this, _WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME"!_ It may be strange to shout in your own mind but Vadam is quite good at it "_Well you see-_" Nox began to explain but Vadam cut hi off "_YOU HAVE NO EXCUSES, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS AN INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS COMPETITION WERE PEOPLE HAVE DIED OR WEREN'T YOU LISTENING!?"_ Again it is strange to choke in your own thoughts but Nox did a very good impression of it "wha, what I didn't know it was dangerous, uh, um can't you get out of it"? But of course _"IF I COULD GET OUT OF IT DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE THIS ANGRY"?_ With Vadam this angry Nox was actually beginning to feel afraid and sorry as he does't actually want Vadam to be hurt "_WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT ME YELLING AT YOU BECAUSE YOU WILL JUST SHRUG IT OFF LIKE THE SELFISH, UNCARING, EMOTIONLESS INDIVIDUAL THAT YOU ARE and will go back to thinking of new ways to hurt me, so leave me alone to my thoughts and please just for tonight don't bother me_." Nox felt awfl which has only happened a few times before and silently slunk back into his soul room leaving Vadam to his next problem as Harry seemed to have calmed down slightly and with all the noise the other champions came to investigate what was going on.

Before either Victor Krum or this Fleur Delecour could say anything Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Madam Maxine, Professor Karkoroff, Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch all came rushing in Fleur asked what was going on and Bagman presented Vadam as Hogwarts first champion and Harry as the second. The reactions on the others faces were rather amusing but Vadam didn't really notice them and as the adults began to argue about unjust champions and Dumbledore's favoritism and Harry was looking small and confused, the other champions annoyed and Vadam was feeling mutinous. Finally deciding that he should act Vadam walked over to Dumbledore "EXCUSE ME"! He needed to shout or else no one would hear him "Professor technically the rules of the tournament decree that a school can't have more than one champion" the adults had quietened until Snape said "So you believe that Potter should be evicted from the tournament"?  
Snape seemed to like the idea however it doesn't work that way "Not at all, he was chosen so he MUST compete but if the Goblet picked him than he must have been entered under a different school" Vadam paused and the adults shared glances until he continued "I know that I'm no expert on the Goblet of Fire or the Triwizard Tournament but surely their would be some sort of way to see what schools have been entered and even though Harry is a Hogwarts student he would be representing that school so Hogwarts wouldn't have two champions there would simply be another school competing and I know that this will cause international difficulties and such but I'm not in the ministry so I don't really care. Now you adults can hopefully fin out if I'm right or not and while you do that I'm sure Harry would like to go to bed as would I, so If their is nothing else than goodnight". Waiting for a moment to see if there was anything else, there wasn't, Vadam turned to Harry and asked if they should go together and Harry numbly agreed.

Walking together Vadam still felt fired up from what has happened and Harry just seemed tired but not wanting things to get awkward Vadam decided to initiate some conversation "So Harry I've heard something exciting always happens to you at the end of the year, must be refreshing to have it happen at the start eh? No paranoid waiting for it to happen" If Vadam thought Harry would like the little quip, he was wrong "Refreshing? REFRESHING NO IT'S NOT REFRESHING I MEAN I HAD HOPED THAT THIS WOULD BE A NORMAL YEAR AND LOOK" Harry was shouting again and all the angst was getting tired "Whoa Harry calm down it was a joke. I'm sorry it bothered you but there's no reason to blow up on the person who got you out of that interrogation session, I mean some people are just magnets for trouble and unfortunately for the both of us we are trouble magnets and putting them together gives us a deadly game with two other unsuspecting individuals who will be in awe of our survivalism" Vadam said it so confidently that Harry began to feel a little better of course he didn't know that this was all stuff Vadam was making up on the spot to try and calm him down "_Sigh_ you know and don't be offended but you're pretty cool for a Slytherin sorry for Ron yesterday me and Hermione told him off later about it as well" "_So that's what Ginger and Granger are called" _"and uh thanks for all that stuff back their".  
By this point they had reached the area were they part ways and Harry was about to walk off before Vadam said "you know just because I'm in Slytherin and you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean we can't be friends" He said it with a trace of hope and Harry stopped "and even though we _Technically_ represent different schools doesn't mean that if one of us wins the Triwizard tournament that it won't be a Hogwarts victory, I'm not saying we should help each other but there is no real reason as to why we should be enemies" Vadam didn't really know why he was saying this stuff, to him it sounded sappy "and uh, tell Hermione and Ron that I am sorry about what I said yesterday please"? Harry finally responded with a simple "Okay" and smiled at Vadam before departing, and even though he didn't specify what he was okay to Vadam had a feeling that it was "okay" to everything.

Vadam made his way to the Slytherin common room where he was set upon by every single Slytherin with a combination of encouragement and threats to take down Harry Potter. Vadam was able to get them to silence and revealed that Harry would be representing a different school so that he really wasn't another Hogwarts champion he was just a champion of a different school. The Slytherins were still mad but calmed down considerably when it became clear that there would be no mistake on who is the real Hogwarts champion. Vadam simply made a wish to get through the year alive.

* * *

There finished the chapter, are you proud of me? So it should have been obvious that Vadam would be replacing Cedric as Hogwarts champion and it wasn't because I like Cedric and didn't want him to die or something like that, I simply didn't want Vadam's first year to be incredibly boring and as you see he will have to face a dragon soon enough. Not that he hasn't before but that was when he was at full power, with magi he's comfortable with using. On to a different note who do you think will be Vadam's Yule Ball partner and Person that he will miss most. I know who it will be but I might be able to be persuaded eh who knows. I feel like there was something else I meant to say, well if I remember I'll simply edit this.


	8. Meeting Luna

Hello DragonFelicis here. Honestly I have no idea about what to say in these beginning author notes, the ending ones are fine but these beginning ones, well eh. Oh wait this chapter has thinking so reminder that "_This" _italics in quotation marks is thinking.

* * *

_As a lich I understand death and how easy it is to die and how living is so difficult. I'm not saying that I am great in being able to flip off death and keep living in my shadow of life. No I am not great and brave in surviving my death. Death may be easy but it is still the hardest thing to ever accept..._

* * *

When Vadam woke on early Sunday morning he was already tired of what the day was sure to bring. Whilst Harry was preparing for the worst year of his life Vadam was preparing for somewhere in the middle of worst years of his life. Knowing that if he doesn't get up eventually Draco and the other Slytherin's will simply drag him out of bed prompted Vadam to sit up, groan, wish to flee this day of irritating obsession and force himself to swing his legs over the edge of his bed and stand up.

What he was not expecting however, was to have his curtains removed for him and what seemed like the entire Slytherin house beaming at him, well not every one of them, a few older Slytherin's were frowning, probably wishing that they were picked instead, a sentiment that Vadam wished as well.

"Well surprise Vadam" Draco was at the forefront of this group and was grinning in a rather obnoxious way. Vadam was sure that this little surprise was his idea to make him uncomfortable "This is your Slytherin entourage we will be surrounding you at all times to protect you from Gryffindor attacks" Vadam was mortified and it showed up on his face because Draco started laughing a little bit "We are also working on badges to support you, see here's a prototype" and Draco showed him a large, round badge that said "support Vadam the ONLY Hogwarts Champion" then Draco gave the badge a good poke and the words changed to oozing, green letters that said "Potter Stinks".  
Draco looked up to see what Vadam thought but he didn't look amused "Look Draco I don't mind being supported with these badges as it is true, I AM the only Hogwarts champion but the second part of the badge is simply juvenile".  
Draco tried to respond but lately Vadam had been really tense and this was a way for him to release his frustrations "I don't know what problem you have with Harry Potter or what he may have done to you or others of this house but I don't let others make my decisions for me, so I'm not going to wear a badge promoting myself or hate someone I know nothing about and you all are just going to have to deal with it".  
At this point Vadam stopped to take a breathe and tarted to push through the group before turning back to a shell shocked Draco but Vadam wasn't finished "I'm not going to ask you to stop making the badges or wearing them or distributing them but I wont just bully someone for no reason and self promote myself" Turning Vadam walked out of the room leaving a shocked group before coming back and saying "and I don't need an entourage".

Despite Sunday being the day of relaxing and ding homework Vadam was not relaxed or happy. He was more negative than usual having stormed out of the Slytherin dorm rooms. Not bothering to go to breakfast and eat food as a pretense of being alive Vadam made his way straight to the great Hogwarts lake.

During his time at Hogwarts Vadam had been trying to get to the lake alone so he could investigate its mana potential but the only times he could shake Draco off his trail, he had important homework or curfew or something had continuously stopped him from going to the lake alone, this time however was different.

Reaching the lake Vadam could see people around but they noticed him and his incredibly bad mood and wisely decided to leave. Glaring at the last people as they hurried up and left Vadam let himself fall over and lay in the grass for a few minutes, thinking of ways he could access the Blue mana locked inside the lake.

Vadam considered the normal means of simply reaching out and feeling the flow of power and tapping into it, however means such as that simply wouldn't work with alternate magic saturating the area, no the mana of this world would not so easily be harvested but this was necessary for his survival so Vadam decided that more direct, peaceful means were the way.

Deciding not to turn off his skin stimulant receptors Vadam took of his cloak and dived into the lake and immediately felt goosebumps go up every part of his body. Shuddering at the feeling no matter how unpleasant, Vadam began to swim and felt himself be weighed down by his sword and felt parts of his body go numb involuntarily, he shuddered again but continued to swim eventually reaching a small sandbank, just large enough to sit on comfortably.

Vadam brought his word out of its scabbard, let the light reflect off its cursed surface and thought of the true blade he wielded before it. A Katana with a true friend, a blue dragon spirit sealed within and how he had lost her. Vadam went into a meditative pose and remembered how it felt to wield blue mana with that sword and how the cool, calm, conflicting rush it feels to use Blue mana magic.

As Vadam meditated the mana of the lake, buried so far within began to stir.

* * *

That evening at dinner Vadam was in a marginally better mood, despite not accessing any mana he could feel something and that excited him. Of coarse to everyone else he put on a stoic, emotionless facade as Vadam was still upset with Draco and the others. Something that uplifted his split heart was that a fair few people in the hall were wearing Support Vadam the ONLY Hogwarts Champion. Mot of the Ravenclaws and a surprising amount of the Hufflepuffs were wearing them but Vadam guessed that with all the hype that has surrounded Harry these past few years, they may see it as another way to get attention.

It took a surprising amount of time but Draco eventually leaned over to talk to him "I thought about what you said and I decided that if you were selected to be in the tournament than you probably don't need a huddle of protection" Vadam knew that Draco and other Slytherins would still work behind the scenes to continue protecting him and Vadam was completely okay with that "Well thank you for what belief you have in me and your interesting way of apologizing, and i wouldn't mind help just not a standing ovation whenever I enter a room okay?" Draco grinned at that glad that his friend could see the apology he had tried to place in his sentence and the two talked about the success of the badges as well as Potter having such a tight amount of security that most Slytherins are glad he told them off so that they wouldn't look so ridiculous.

That night Vadam laid restless in his bed, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't relax and fall asleep. Vadam's mind had been racing ever since feeling the mana stir in the lake. He wasn't able to take any of it, but it responded however weakly and Vadam couldn't let go of the want to spend all his time meditating in the lake until he can make a crack and absorb some mana.

Vadam knew that the Slytherin common room was set underneath the lake but it was a man made area and such was blocking out the lakes mana with both man made construction as well as the wizards magic which saturated all parts of Hogwarts. There would be no way that Vadam could create a leak whilst being anywhere but the lake itself.

Vadam sighed and got out of bed and stared at the door "_Hmm should I go to the lake and keep trying, sigh, one one hand having access to mana again would be great and the faster that happens the happier I'll be but on the other hand class's are tomorrow and there is a good chance I will get lost i my mediation and miss the day. Would that really be a bad thing though and-" _Vadam's thinking was actually cut off by a very loud sound that no one but him could hear _"OH SHUT UP AND STOP THINKING! MAKE UP YOUR MIND I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"_ well Nox certainly doesn't like having his slumber interrupted. Vadam mad his choice and crawled back into bed to face another day without mana.

* * *

"Mondays are boring" a sentient Vadam and many others agreed with. Not only are thy the first day of the week, which means school, but are just overall dull no matter how exciting class's usually are.

The day was mostly over, just one more class then homework in the library (yay) he was on his way from transfiguration (and lunch) and was on his way to his final class of double defense against the dark arts when are small noise from down a separate corridor drew his attention. Vadam decided that he had time and that the castle always has interesting things to discover (such as that time his tripped and fell through a trick wall, oy Draco laughed about that for weeks) and turned to walk along it.

As he was walking he thought that it might be people as he could clearly hear multiple voices, thinking to turn back Vadam decided to continue, after all if they're hiding something a little blackmail never hurt anybody. As Vadam got closer he noted that their seemed to be crying, furrowing his brows he sped up and turned a corner to see a group of sixth year Ravenclaw boys teasing and tormenting a much younger Ravenclaw girl with dirty blond hair.

They had a strange little box and were playing keep away and the girl desperate to get back her belongings. Sickened by the display or cruel taunting Vadam stepped in, he got their attention by shouting and threatened them if they didn't give back the girls box. The boys sneered "Yeah why should we give back the loony's stuff? She doesn't deserve having these little trinkets that simply send anyone trying to figure out how to open it as loony as her, so back off we are just helping her" the petty words served nothing but to get Vadam angrier but surprisingly the girl spoke up "Can you please give it back, please, that was the only thing my mother gave to be before she died, she challenged me to open it" the girl sounded like she was going to crack apart from sheer desperation at any second but knowing that the girls mother had died and had given to her was about to set Vadam over the edge until "Who care apart that, if your dead mum gave that o you than she must have been loony to.

That set him over the edge.

With a guttural growl at the insult to a mother, Vadam drew his wand and his sword at the bullies and seeing him with a sword freaked them out, Vadam gave the boys one final warning as to what might happen to them if they don't give the heirloom back and finally they complied, deciding that it wasn't worth it.

The girl seemed astonished that someone had actually helped her and after calming down he sheathed his sword and made sure the girl was all right "are you alright little girl?" he finished that sentence awkwardly as he didn't know what to call her but she simply smiled up at him, showing rather cloudy eyes, smiled and said "yes. Very much now that I have my treasure back. Thank-you and my name is Luna. Luna Lovegood.

She smiled at him and Vadam felt the very strange impulse to smile back. It was a sweet moment but they all must end eventually _"Luna Huh? She's Pretty. Pretty HOT!" _"Did you know that you have Wrackspurts in your ears? The most I've ever sen actually" Simultaneously Nox and Luna shattered the moment. One with a creepy comment _"Nox she's like 13" _and the other with a confusing fact "what are Wrackspurts?' even if Vadam was the only one to feel the happy moment ruined he was still glad that he had one.

People have places to go and Luna and Vadam are no different, both needing to get to their class's, they said goodbye and made their way off to class. It was only five minutes of walking did Vadam realize two things, one- he didn't ask what was inside the box and two- he didn't ask to meet up and make, what was possible, a new friend "... Damn"

* * *

Sadly my pattern of making each chapter slightly longer than the one before it has ended today :( but I still like the chapter and I didn't think that after the meeting with Luna it could go any further. But still YAY the Luna chapter, she's easily my favorite character (followed by Neville and then I don't know) and I know that Vadam (and Nox) will appreciate her strange personality. But yeah I'm planning more interactions with Neville very soon, soon as in next chapter, in-fact here's a little insert,

* * *

"Vadam was sitting in the library, alone. Or at least he seemed alone and didn't seem happy. Not mad just unhappy.  
After their meeting on the train Neville hoped that Vadam would end up in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, or Raven- He just didn't want Vadam to end up with the Slytherins, but he suspected that he might. Still he wanted to be friends and that confused him; right in front of him was the Slytherin champion and even if Harry represents another school he's till another champion and could try and use Neville. Still. Taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Neville displayed some Gryffindor courage and walked over.

* * *

So yes Neville is going to try and befriend Vadam but will it work? Vadam is pretty distrustful and paranoid (for good reason) and there's the whole champion thing, but still. He's a fairly cold guy to strangers and acquaintances but if you can get through to him then he's just snarky and (hilariously enough) clingy.


	9. The Weighing of the wands

Yay over 400 views, this makes me happy, especially in a small fanfiction area like HP/MTG crossovers. But yes the only interesting things to say are at the bottom authors note. This chapter will be the longest yet and I will state the exact amount of words at the bottom.

* * *

_Sabbiol is a cursed plane, it is the plane of my birth and it is ruled by a god avatar, at least it was ruled by a god avatar When I first ascended my entire village had been torn apart by ravenous zombies ruled by The Firstborn. It was to much. My spark activated and I let off a pulse of magic that destroyed The Firstborn. Well its impossible to truly destroy a god avatar without destroying the plane. When I returned he was waiting..._

* * *

For the millionth time in his life Vadam woke to Nox's incessant nagging to wake up and go do whatever miscellaneous thing he was asking to do. By this point Vadam had stopped listening.

Groaning as he shook the sleep from his eyes and used a spell to restart his heart Vadam realized the folly he was, sleeping every night. He'd never felt better in all his time as a Lich but he only needs to sleep only occasionally (once or twice a week) for his body to do whatever small repairs it can do. Netherless all the sleep is making him feel a fair bit better and he keeps up to track with homework anyway, so who cares?

"_Who cares Vadam? I CARE!"_ There was Nox with his weird way of saying that he cares mostly about himself with just a dash of care for _Vadam "Yes I know Nox you miss materializing your own body but if I started trying to access mana the way you want me too, I could wreck everything and have to wait and then start all over again. Just find whatever shreds of patience you have and focus it on being quiet" _The day Nox is able to rematerialize a body for himself again will be a dark day indeed.

Tuesday was like any other day so far, the Gryffindor's were glaring at him, the Ravenclaw's were indifferent and the Hufflepuff's seemed like they were torn between supporting him for being the champion and supporting Harry, Vadam noted that about half of the school had Support Vadam badges on whilst the other half didn't.

Class's weren't to interesting today either, it was all just getting marks for reports and beginning on the theory of new stuff. Vadam knows that the theory is important but he is rather used to being able to learn things incredibly easily, of course that was mana magic and thanks to his spark, this new magic had so much more work in it and for the first time ever, Vadam sympathized with school students.

Nonetheless the day was about to become very interesting although Vadam didn't know that.  
It was lunch time and Vadam decided that lunch was not on the menu today so he went to the dusty school library to study as many spells as he could for the upcoming first task. He was frowning whilst reading about an interesting hex called the stinging hex when someone walked over to him.

* * *

Vadam was sitting in the library, alone. Or at least he seemed alone and didn't seem happy. No mad, just unhappy.  
After their meeting on the train Neville hoped that Vadam would end up in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff, or Raven- He just didn't want Vadam to end up in with the Slytherin's, though he suspected he might. Still he wanted to be friends and that confused him; right in front of him was the Slytherin champion and even if Harry represents another school, he's still another champion and Vadam could try and use Neville to find out things that could get him ahead of Harry, still, taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves, Neville displayed some Gryffindor courage and walked over.

* * *

Vadam paused in his reading when he realized that there was something standing to the right of him, just standing, not saying anything. Thinking it was Draco he continued reading and didn't look up when he cleared his throat. There was silence again and Vadam was getting confused with his mind game and kept reading. Neville thinking that Vadam was doing the nicest thing he was capable of and ignoring him decided to leave, Vadam confused at Draco leaving looked up and realized that it wasn't Draco his was ignoring, it was shy Neville.

Realizing and regretting his mistake he called out "wait Neville!" And luckily Neville paused and looked back as Vadam reached him "I feel bad that I was ignoring you, I thought you were Draco and just wanted gratification to make me address you first" Neville seemed sceptical at first but brightened up, smiled and nodded "It's all right, I'm glad to know that they haven't completely gotten to you yet" Vadam frowned at what Neville was implying about his house but let it go and asked Neville what he wanted exactly. In the back of his mind, (where Nox is) he began to think that maybe someone in Gryffindor put Neville up to this but dismissed it as Slytherin thinking and almost missed what Neville was saying. "I saw you sitting there all alone and I was wondering if you'd l-like any compony" He trailed off as his nerves failed him but Vadam got the gist of what he wanted and was happy to sit and research with Neville

The first hour together was rather awkward as neither knew what to say to each other, Vadam just read and eventually Neville asked to read one of the books to. I his wandering mind Vadam began to get paranoid again _"what if this whole shy guy thing is just a clever ploy, he waited for things to get very awkward before finally asking to do something and that something was to read one of my books that I am reading to try and survive and maybe win the Triwizard tournament"._ As Vadam's paranoid mind went haywire Neville found an interesting spell he thought could help Vadam.

He had to ask three ties to get Vadam's attention and when he did he borderline snapped at him for interrupting him, nonetheless Neville started talking about the spell he found and to Vadam it seemed as if all his paranoid thinking was right and was about to become really angry, but that all went away when Neville revealed that it was a sixth year spell and that he (Neville) would have no hope in casting it.

Vadam realized that if it was a sixth year spell then that meant that Harry also had little hope in casting it. It was the Augmenti charm and it created a large spout of pressured water.

It was a small thing to him but when Neville offered to help him in casting the spell, even though his mind thought it might be a clever ploy to learn how the spell is cast and then teach it to Harry, Vadam decided that for once he would ignore that piece of his mind and give Neville a chance. After all spell or no spell, Vadam still has a sword.

Once Vadam really decided to give Neville a chance, things seemed to relax a lot, they got to talking about what has happened in Hogwarts the past few years, of course it was mostly Neville talking but what he was saying was interesting.  
He learned in more detail what Harry has done to protect the school, with the first defence against the dark arts teacher having He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the back of his head, to a Basilisk being released inside the school, from something called the chamber of secrets, (Vadam filed that away in his mind for future study) to Dementers being placed around the school to protect it from a raving mass murderer called, Sirius Black.

Vadam had Neville explain exactly what a dementer was and what he told him was disturbing, a creature that could make you relive your worst memories over and over and over again, the soul sucking thing would have no effect on him but the other ability could probably destroy him. "Surely there is a spell that can destroy these creatures Neville?" For a creature so horrible Vadam had to know it but Neville's answer of an unbelievably advanced charm that many experienced wizards couldn't do disheartened him, Neville could only tell him that Harry knows how to do it and that he may teach him. Maybe.

Vadam found that unlikely so Neville changed the topic to Quidditch (Big surprise) and the house teams.

They talked for a while, to long actually, and both would be late to their final classes and yet, aside from panicking whilst trying to get to their respective classes, both Vadam and Neville felt pretty good, Vadam felt that he had made some progress in escaping his past and making a new friend, whilst Neville felt that he had done something pretty brave and might have made a friend with a Slytherin.

The next couple of days were great, Neville helped him work out the Augmenti charm and Vadam helped him with his charms homework which was to master the summoning charm, Accio. It took some time as Neville was not a good learner but eventually Vadam was able to figure out how to teach him a little and the Accio charm itself would be a useful part of his magical arsenal.

Things progressed nicely until Thursday where part of Vadam's life on Earth was to become quirky forever. It was the day when Luna found him.

Like always Vadam was in the library, he was with Neville and together they were researching spells in the hope that they could be useful for Vadam's survival in the Triwizard Tournament. Vadam had almost forgotten about the girl he had helped on Monday when suddenly there she was, standing to the right of him just as Neville was a few days ago.

She simply stood there completely silent and Vadam nor Neville even noticed to her until Neville looked up to say something and saw her. Understandably he was confused and only became more confused when she smiled and said "Hello, you're Neville Longbottom aren't you" As she was talking Vadam snapped his head up and stared at her "and you're the one who saved my heirloom from those mean boys" She smiled and Vadam took that as an invitation to speak but she suddenly continued "I've been looking for you for a while, I wanted to thank you again and see if I could help with that infestation of wrackspurts, they've only increased in their numbers" once she was finished she fixated on a spot just above Vadam's left eyebrow and Neville and Vadam had no idea what to do or say.

Eventually Neville broke the silence by asking how the two met and Vadam explained what had happened whilst Luna continued glaring at one particular area around Vadam's head. Eventually Vadam asked her if she wanted to sit down with them. She gave him an incredulous look. "You want me to sit with you? Aren't you worried people will start calling you loony too?" It was a sudden shift in tone but Vadam and Neville could see that with the quirks they've seen so far, she still is a vulnerable person, plus she seemed even hopeful as she asked and who could refuse that.  
"Yes Luna, I remember what those Ravenclaw's said about you and your mother and that is something I simply won't stand for. You seem like a perfectly nice person and I'm a Slytherin and the Hogwarts Champion so anybody who has the balls to call me, Neville or YOU loony well, it isn't well known or known at all but Slytherin's protect each other." She smiled and went to sit down. After Luna had sat down Vadam remembered another thing "Also I have a sword" That broke the tension and Neville laughed whilst Luna giggled, Vadam simply looked around confused.

Thursday was a good day, he had found (okay she found him) the girl Luna and invited her to hang around him and Neville, seemingly making a new, quirky friend. _"You know Vadam you're getting better at the whole making friends thing, you've met and befriended three people, I mean of course they were the ones to make it happen but you remained interesting and non-violent enough to keep them around. Good For You!"_ Nox giving complimentsis always baffling to hear but always welcome. Vadam smiled at Nox's praise, even if it's a bit of a backhand at the same time, and agreed. It's really rare for him to make any sort of positive emotion come towards him, but he has a friend in Draco and Neville and Luna is on her way to becoming one, Harry and Hermione are friendly and Ron, well he doesn't scowl when he's around him at least, though he never sees him with Harry lately.

Friday was destined to be a horrible day though. The day started okay enough, he met Neville and Luna at the front of the great hall, said hello and the three went off to eat breakfast at their respective tables, lessons started, Snape was vindictive towards the Gryffindor's as usual in potions, Binns was still talking about Goblin Rebellions and Herbology was still as interesting as it could be to Vadam.

His final class until the weekend was double Transfiguration, lunch was more interesting than usual as he and Neville got to learn some more about Luna like how she and her father run the Quibbler so they both promised to make a subscription to the Quibbler. Vadam only had about ten minutes in Transfiguration when a very small, rather mousy boy came in. "Excuse me Professor but I need to take Vadam for the rest of the class" McGonagall was confused and he filled her in infront of the whole class. Vadam was horrified. Pictures and a newspaper article, he'd rather be in Transfiguration thank you very much, but the boy Colin insisted with Vadam when he began to argue and McGonagall just told him to go, she wasn't without mercy and said he had no homework for the weekend.

As he and the boy Colin walked Vadam was grumpy, Colin could see that but his brother talked avidly about him so he tried some conversation. Vadam didn't respond to anything until Colin said that Dennis was his brother. "Dennis? Really? Well it doesn't seem that surprising" and it wasn't Vadam remembered how annoying Dennis was and apparently he picked it up from his brother. Vadam endured it and learned more than he really wanted to know about the two and finally they were at the photo-shoot thing.

He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet that had six chairs seated behind it.

Immediately Colin was sent for Harry and Vadam was introduced to Rita Skeeter. She had a levitating Quill and notepad and started simultaneously complimenting, insulting and asking him questions, now Vadam had never had to deal with any member of the press and had no idea what to do under her unrelenting barrage of questions. He couldn't understand most of them but one thing that continued to come up that Vadam was able to make out was that she didn't know his first name and wanted to know.

Eventually Vadam was able to shut her up and made a grave mistake of refusing to tell her his first name as it was "Embarrassing" not that he would know that telling a reporter that something about you is embarrassing if you didn't want everyone to find out.

Luckily Vadam was spared more questions by Harry arriving. As she pulled him away for torture far more potent than the cruciatus Vadam was finally able to realize that there were others in the room yet none of them tried to help him. There was a ministry official, Fleur and Krum not doing anything but standing awkwardly and the camera man who was holding a camera that was smoking lightly.

Suddenly the ministry official got up sundered over, shook Vadam's hand harder than necessary and introduced himself as Ludo Bagman head of magical sports and games. He told Vadam that Dumbledore and a wand official was upstairs and that they just need to wait for Harry to be done with his interview.

Vadam faked a smile and walked over to Fleur and Krum, Krum said that he had a short interview and Fleur didn't get one at all "Lucky you". Fleur looked him up and down, smiled and began to talk in her thick, French accent. As with everyone she asked his first name but as with everyone Vadam refused to tell her, he could feel a strange magical influence that she had but it only began to affect him if he looked at her for too long. Fleur seemed surprised that he didn't tell her his name, frowned and asked if he wasn't affected. "Affected by the strange magical influence you have around you?" She nodded "No, as long as I don't focus on you for too long it stays at bay. Why? Did you mean for it to affect me? Vadam was becoming defensive. If this woman is trying some magical attack on him then he will defend himself "No, No I am Jusst suprized, you see I am uh quarter Veela so I 'ave an allure towards men, yet you seem to have some resistiance, which is goood. I 'ate it when men jusst slobber all ovur me like a pack of wild dogs" It was an explanation to what was around her, Vadam wasn't quite ready to let his guard down but if she was being honest than she was happy that some people can resist her.

Finally Dumbledore and the expert on something came down and Vadam realized that Madam Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, another, more uptight looking, ministry official and a woman he had no idea was, were sitting in three of the six chairs at the table, the other being inhabited by Ludo Bagman.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament".

Vadam looked to Harry who was looking harassed but surprised that this Ollivander fellow was here and Vadam remembered with a jolt that he was the one he was supposed to go for his wand and suddenly felt very awkward.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first please?" said the wandmaker, as he stepped into the middle of the room. Fleur swept over to Mr Ollivander and handed him her wand. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and in emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it closely.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches… inflexible … rosewood … and containing … dear me"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's" Ollivander looked slightly puzzled "Yes, yes I've never used vela hair myself of course. I find it makes for rather Temperamental wands, however, to each his own and if this suits you…"

Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for bumps or scratches; then he muttered, "Orchideous" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand-tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand "Mr Krum, you next". Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, towards Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wandmaker, although the styling is never quite what I … However …" He lifted the wadn and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes, Hornbeam and dragon Heartstring? He shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees … quite rigid … ten and a quarter inches … Avis!"

Krum's wand let off a bang and a number of small twittering birds flew out the end, though the open window and out into the sunlight. "Good Mr Vadam you're next" Vadam walked over and passed his wand to Ollivander.

The wandmaker run his fingers over Vadam's wand like the others and checked for bumps or scratches and stared at it intently. Eventually he was finished and looked up at Vadam with his cloudy grey eyes and Vadam and he knew something was going to happen "twelve and a half inches, Mangrove wood" Vadam took a deep breath "with a feather from a sphinx … Curious. Young man is this an heirloom wand or did you buy it somewhere else? Vadam drew a complete blank on lies or excuses, he had seen Ollivander's eyes and he knew that Ollivander would know if he was lying, scratching his cheek Vadam replied "yes I actually bought it in Knockturn alley" for the people who knew about Knockturn alley seemed to stiffen slightly but Ollivander simply made stream of water come from the tip and said that the wand was in perfect condition, with nothing wrong with it at all.

Trying to recover from his panicking ordeal Vadam only heard that Harry's wand was Holly and Phoenix feather and after that was the photos.

Rita Skeeter was a nightmare with pictures as well and they took a long time as Madam Maxime cast everyone into shadow and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back; eventually she had to sit whilst everyone else stood around her. Krum skulked to the back of the group, Fleur and Harry both kept getting pulled closer by the Photographer and the Skeeter woman. Eventually that was done with and the individual shots didn't take so long and finally it was time to go down to dinner.

At dinner Vadam was in a bad mood after the photo-shoot and attempted shrugged off Draco's attempts of engaging him in bigotry and racist conversation. eventually he couldn't handle it anymore "DRACO STOP! I am sick of all the petty racism conversation that you keep trying to engage me in because I'm never ever going to think that way, now I accept that that is the way you've been raised bu I HAVEN'T so just DROP IT," Vadam got up and walked off from a shocked Draco and a stunned Slytherin table and walked out the hall. Showing that they care Neville and Luna immediately got up and ignoring the looks they got from all the other students, raced after Vadam shouting his name. Draco sat there stunned and silent.

Neville and Luna were able to catch up to him and calm him down and Vadam was thankful for that but he pretty much lives with Draco and now things are going to be tense and awkward _"well you knew that you were going to snap and lose one of them, right? At least you still have the ones you like more"_ Nox tried cheering Vadam up but things like this i no what he is used to handling so he decided to let Vadam's friends handle it "_Sigh _I know that he's a racist, Bigot but he was my first friend here and I share a room with him and we have this sort of daily dynamic that is going to just gone now that I just had to loose my temper" His friends sighed, they didn't know what to do or way, it's not like they could talk to Malfoy for him and they didn't think that Vadam should apologize as he was completely right in the things he said. "I just, well... I'm just going to go to bed, goodnight Neville, Luna".

They waved goodnight and Vadam went down to the Slytherin dungeons said the password "Mudblood" and went up to his room where, to his surprise, Draco was waiting.

"Draco? What do you want?" Vadam wasn't going to make any chances with someone like Draco, he looked remorseful but you never know. "Look Vadam can be talk about what happened at dinner, I just want to apologize" to say that Vadam was surprised was like sheep suddenly finding themselves on the moon and again he became angry "You apologize? Please, don't think that I'm going to believe you for even a second, I know that you were raised to believe that you were better than everybody else right?" Draco shakily nodded "And any time that you would apologize is only when You. Are. Faking. It so don't think I'm going to forget that alright" Draco seemed borderline stricken on what he just said but to Vadam it was just more manipulations. "I know why you would think that but I am sorry, I... I don't even know why but I am" Draco was looking helpless at the situation so Vadam decided to humor him "Sorry fine, but what are you sorry for, Sorry that I'm mad at you or sorry about the things you said and BE! HONEST!" Draco swallowed and thought for a bit and answered "I guess I'm sorry that your mad at me" with his honesty Vadam cooled down a bit "Well thank you for being honest but I can't accept it because your only sorry because someone is angry but its what you said that I'm angry about" by this point Vadam had calmed down considerably and Draco sighed and they lapsed into silence.

Thy were in silence for a while and Vadam decided to go to bed when Draco spoke up "I can try" Vadam stopped and turned confused "Try what exactly?" "Try to be not a bigot and racist" Draco took a deep breath "Your right in the way that that this is how I was raised but you really are my friend and It just feels more real with you. Your not afraid to speak my mind or talk down to me, which no one else would dare to do. Everyone else is just fake, the only one besides you that actually seems like a friend is Blaise and even then its still like he walking on eggshells around me. I'm not saying that I will just become a mudbloo- muggleborn lover like that or even ever, but I really value your friendship and if need to be less arrogant to keep it then I'll try" Once he was done Draco smiled at him, however, "_Sigh_ look Draco I really value your friendship to, you were my first friend here but how can I believe that you would change you very nature just to remain friends with _ME_? I don't trust easily you know" Draco still had a look that was probably determination "I don't know why you would trust me because I certainly wouldn't, but please just give me a chance, I'll hang out with you and your other friends Longbottom and the Ravenclaw and I wont say anything bad about them please" At Draco's insistence Vadam agreed under one condition "They get to decide whether to give you a real chance okay, so don't mess it up" Draco smiled as he crawled into bed "Don't worry they'll love me and before when you asked why would I really want to stay friends with you, well don't ever say it like that again okay". Draco reaching to pull his blinds closed "Your worth just as much if not more than pureblood".

* * *

There, wow this is easily my longest chapter yet (and just so you know this little sentence and the one at the top it to help me to make it to 5000 or more words as when I saved I was precisely 4969) I wanted to make up for the shorter one last chapter it has 5029 words. So I've had Vadam pretty much question his friendship with Draco and Draco trying to keep it now just to clarify Draco is being genuine and he went a little OOC but he's not going to change just like that, like he said it wont be to quickly but Vadam doesn't actually hang out with any Muggleborn people anyway, if anything he would be a half-blood. But yes Neville and Luna have made their friendship with Vadam and soon Draco will be their to make things awkward. Also fun fact but most Chapters are written on the same day within an hour or two, this one was started as soon as the previous one finished and other fun fact and it may or may be obvious but I actually don't plan most chapters. I plan Important ones Like battles and the three trials in the tournament and stuff but most chapters I literally make it up as I go along. So goodbye.


	10. The First Task

Well this is DragonFelicis with the first chapter that has actually been planned. I literally started this after I posted the previous chapter and has the first task in it. Now this will be a long chapter as it will have Draco being introduced to Vadam's little group, it will have Harry warning Vadam about the dragons, fighting the dragon and something else that'll come up. Also fun fact when I first started this story in my head, months ago the first task was the first thing I mapped out in my head well before I even intended to make a Vadam in Hogwarts scenario. Oh and by the way last chapter I mentioned during the weighing of the wands bit that there was six chairs and in which in one of them. I forgot to put it in so I'll explain who she is. The lady it the headmistress of the American Salem witches institute and that was the school that Harry got entered into, (it's an all-female school) she left the deputy in charge and will be one of the judges. I simply found it funny.

* * *

_HOW DARE YOU SIMPLY FORGIVE THAT UNDERLING! Listen Vadam he called you a monster, minions can't get away with that, you are strong he is weak, but if you allow things like this to happen without appropriate response then they will all think it, they will talk when they think you can't hear them, whisper, laugh, scorn. If you don't make an example of him now then he will have power over you, just like when you were growing up. _For six months from that day that kid was impaled through a pole alive.

* * *

It was a blessed Saturday and there was two weeks and three days until he had to participate in the first task of the Triwizard tournament and Vadam didn't sleep a wink that night. He simply replayed events from his conversation with Draco and went over spells in his head. He slipped into a sort of daze but it wasn't as refreshing as actual sleep which Vadam found, to his surprise, to actually rejuvenate him, maybe that's why this year he's been feeling as good as an actual living corpse can.

Today, however, without any blessed sleep Vadam was not feeling like a peaceful corpse. More like an angry flesh hungry one for the people who piss him off today.

And the first to feel his wrath would be the poor soul formally known as Draco as he just ripped his covers off and cast a really bright Lumos spell.

Just as he was about to unleash his wrath on Draco, he just had to stop him by bringing up one simple fact "Today I meet your friends right? I promise I'll be on my best behaviour" _"Damn it"_.

Vadam gave a deep sigh before glaring at the chirpy Draco, who obviously slept like a baby after his little cry last night, and getting up. He groaned as a few bones popped as he stood up but Draco didn't make some sort of joke about it. Deciding not to think about it Vadam went off to have the first of his customary two showers of the day.

Once he was finished and returned dressed in his Slytherin robes he turned to leave but before he could Draco told him that his robe had a big wet patch on the back. Extra confused cause it would be like Draco to let him walk around the whole day like this. Draco cast the drying charm and went to have a shower whilst Vadam looked along confused before leaving to go to breakfast to meet up with Neville and Luna and ask them to spend the day with him and Draco.

Reaching the entrance he realized that he was the first one there and sat down to wait for Luna and Neville. "I never realized how boring it is to wait for them" It was the first time that he was waiting for them alone and began thinking of how he is going to ask the fourth and third year to spend time with Draco Malfoy.

Suddenly they were right there in front of him and Vadam was completely blanking on anything to say. Looking like a fish out of water Luna asked if the Wrackspurts had finally infested his brain, when he snapped back to attention and answered that the wrackspurts hadn't infested his brain quite yet and said that he needed to talk to them but after breakfast.

Immediately taking off to the Slytherin table, Luna and Neville looked at each other, behind themselves then back at the direction Vadam went and shrugged.

Breakfast was tense for Vadam and only got worse with how his house was giving him the cold shoulder. Things were incredibly awkward until Draco showed up, for about five seconds, then he made it worse by asking when they were meeting his friends. Tactless much. The slip was realized by Draco very quickly and he cursed a little but holding true as to what he was determined to be, didn't retract his question.

Vadam didn't reply to him at all and when the two of them were finished Vadam dragged Draco out of the hall, his friends noticed and as they were finished anyway, got up and followed. Once the two were alone for a minute he explained that he hadn't told them yet. Then they arrived. Things got rather awkward for a minute but it was Draco who broke the ice "So Luna Lovegood, I don't think we've been properly introduced, I'm Draco Malfoy" at this Draco leaned down and kissed her hand before standing and addressing Neville "and Lo-Neville Longbottom. I hope our sour history can't stand in the way of us making a new friendship. He stuck out his hand. Friends?" Neville, the only word for his face was gobsmacked. He blank a few times, looked at Vadam and said "I'm a little confused here, I'm guessing that the two of you made up but why is Malfoy here?" Draco frowned and obviously wanted to respond, or put his arm down but was keeping it there. "I decided to give Draco a chance; he apologized and asked to hang out with us. I decided I would let the two of you decide whether I can trust him or not, so today he will spend the day with us and will behave, Plus I would prefer it if everyone called each other by their first names" and quick as a flash both Neville and Draco replied with "Okay, what's yours?" Luna giggled a bit and Draco and Neville stared at each other.

Neville realized that Draco still hadn't put his arm down and that it was shaking a bit from the strain "Put your arm down Mal- Draco" Draco swallowed but didn't put his arm down "I'll spend the day with you because Vadam asked me to, or at least he said you would, but it doesn't mean I forgive you for what you've done to me in the past. It doesn't go away just like that, I'll give you a chance but that doesn't mean we'll just be friends okay." Draco finally put his arm down and Vadam smiled saying that that is what he wanted, to give each other a chance.

* * *

Things were rather awkward for a long time with Vadam and Luna learning about why Neville and Draco dislike each other. Draco seemed at ease whilst Neville was tense, nervous and kept sneaking fearful glances at Draco when he thought no one was looking. Of course Vadam and Draco caught them all but neither commented on it.

The group was walking around aimlessly, Draco smooth, Neville tense, Vadam aspirated and Luna daydreaming. Eventually they made found themselves at the library and Vadam thinking that it was a good idea suggested that they go in and maybe look up some spells that could help him in the first task.

The group all agreed and started the most painful time Vadam has spent on this plane. Worse than his brief experience under the cruciates.

It was torture trying to read, listen and not yell at everyone as they kept shoving different spellbooks and ideas under his nose and hurling insults at each other. Yes even Luna.

They all wanted him to learn something different according to their own preferences, Draco wanted Vadam to read about and learn offensive magic, hex's and deadly jinx's, some of it bordering on dark, Neville preferred defensive magic, wanting Vadam to learn as many spells that would aid himself and others, like shielding and healing magic with countermagic thrown in for good measure, Luna however liked a mix of the two but focused on magic that befuddled, confused, bamboozled all sorts of crazy spells that didn't affect the targets body but instead their mind.

They were also rather viscous about their decisions and if for a moment that Vadam looked uninterested or yawned, or even blank for too long, the other two would insult the other, then each other and it was a fight again.

"ENOUGH!" Vadam had had it up to here with all the arguing and fighting "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ALL THE ARGUING AND FIGHTING" his outburst shocked them into a stupor and got him yelled at by the librarian "this whole day is about Draco trying to fit in and not be all bigotry and YOU TWO are not making it easy for him" Draco smirked at the other two as they shrunk in their seats and was about to say something when Vadam glared at him and continued "and you Draco, you said you were going to try and not be so racist but I heard every word the three of you were shouting and I didn't like ANY OF IT!" Draco looked stunned and stared at the floor as Vadam continued "_sigh_ I want us all two be friends but if we can't even be peaceful in a library whilst looking up spells to try and keep ME from dying in a competition I didn't want to enter then, I don't even know what I'm going to do, I, I, I just don't know. Goodbye I need to think" and Vadam walked out of the library not realizing quite what he had said.

It was a few hours later when his friends found him again, they were together and he was at the lake, not meditating he was too angry for that, just throwing rocks whilst sitting on the bank.

He didn't even realize they were there until Draco cleared his throat and the three of them simultaneously apologised. Vadam was still mad but had been also freaking out the past few hours, thinking that he had lost his friends and forgave them.

Sitting down with him Luna explained that after he had stormed off they almost got into another argument but knowing that that was what made Vadam mad they didn't and instead talked about why they were friends with him. Draco continued after that and revealed that they still believed that their choice was right but was able to make a compromise and made up a list that Vadam, if he wanted to, could go over and decide what spells and books he wanted to try. Neville finished by saying that after their talk about their friendship and the compromise he and Luna have decided that Draco is welcome to stick around if he so chose to.

Draco not actually knowing this accidently let his façade slip a little as he thought that he was gone from the group for sure. Actually smiling he actually thanked Luna and Neville, using Neville's name for the first time not as an insult. It was time for an early dinner but having nothing else to do for the moment, the four of them made their way to the great hall and entered together before splitting and going to their respective tables.

Then came Sunday. Vadam's morning was again strange with no jokes or comments or anything and as a test wet his back and again Draco revealed it and dried it for him. He was having a strange morning and a lot of the other Slytherin's had the look on their faces when around a person from a different house. Rather confused about their behaviour, Vadam and Draco made their way to breakfast where Neville and Luna were waiting, with Draco and Neville seeming far too polite and courteous towards each other.

As he had never been in such a situation before Vadam was beginning to think that they were planning some sort of plot against him. A harmless one that he believed to be called _a prank_. Deciding to keep a very, very close eye on them Vadam continued to eat his breakfast.

The day was so unlike the previous one, verbally wondering what to do his suspicion was heightened by Neville and Draco immediately saying the library. Deciding to outwit them at their game Vadam agreed and the four of them went to the library.

The four of them were always walking together in a line that even though it had only been a day since Draco joined, Vadam could see that people were already beginning to talk about it. Scowling at gossip Vadam began thinking of ways to turn whatever _prank_ his friends had in mind against them. He still couldn't decide if Luna was in on it but decided to not say anything to her as it is better to be safe than sorry.

As nothing continued to happen in the library Vadam's paranoia began to skyrocket and he began to think of incredibly detailed plots that Neville, Draco and the evil genius Luna could have come up with.

He was just thinking of the chance of diabolical books that when you read them lemon cheesecake rains from the ceilings when Luna started nudging him, trying to get his attention as he was staring intently into space and that's her thing, plus she needed his attention.

She explained that she need to talk to him alone but Vadam thinking that this was the final step of her plan refused. She tugged and he tugged back, eventually she asked what was wrong and Vadam snapped and started shouting about her evil plans and that he knows because she's acting completely like herself whilst Draco and Neville are acting strangely "Look I know that Neville acting politely and calm and normal to an outsiders look isn't to strange but Draco has been acting strange for a while, I mean DRACO you're acting all polite, no snarky jokes or rude jokes in the morning when we wake up and no witty banter with me and and and, YOU'RE JUST ACTING NOT LIKE YOURSELF so why?"

Draco, Luna and Neville were shocked (I really need to stop using that) at Vadam's outburst, Luna explained that Neville was just trying to be polite as his past with Draco has been very tough.

Calming down considerably Vadam realized the foolishness of his outburst and became very transfixed with a crack on the floor and thanked his death for the fact that he can't blush.

Eventually the silence in the library became too much and Vadam turned and walked back to the Slytherin dorm room as Draco, Neville and Luna stood in silence.

Vadam was on his bed cursing at himself (Nox happily joining in on the Vadam bashing) and wondering why he can't keep his emotions under check after all in two days he's exploded twice "I have to wonder why thy even like me" Vadam said out into what he thought was an empty room . What he didn't know was that Draco had entered the room moments earlier and heard what he said "We like you because and don't take offence, but as a group I think we like you because our flaws don't seem as bad compared to yours" Vadam looked up from his bed, shocked and hurt that Draco would say something like that but he was met by a grinning face

Draco chuckled at his flurry of emotions ranging from, shock, to hurt, to confusion, to realization and spoke "I thought you didn't want me to act anything like I was, I mean I thought you only put up with all those jokes and such, I didn't realize that, that was what you liked about me" Draco sat down next to him and smiled.

Vadam was finally recovered from his confusion and replied "it's not the jokes that I like, it's you as a whole that I like, the whole racism thing is something that has been placed into you but that's not who you are and whilst some, or most, jokes I don't actually find funny, it's weird when you aren't full of them and your snarkiness well, no person is full of 100% good traits and you limit your snarkiness to a good amount to be interesting but not hurtful, _sigh,_ I'm sorry for the way I've been acing for the past few days, I've been emotional and cranky and I'm sorry" Draco was happy to find that it was him, all of him, that Vadam liked and agreed to act like he usually does again just without the racism.

* * *

The weekend had not been fun (especially the whole library thing) with Draco trying to fit in and Vadam making him act normal again but the first task was only two week away tomorrow and he really needs to crack an opening in the lakes mana source, Vadam was afraid that he would fail and get seriously hurt if he didn't have some sort of trump card just in case. Nox had also been pestering him to get to the lake and get some mana to but he always had at least one of his friends on his tail at all times.

It was night time after Monday's classes and everyone in the castle had retired to bed, except for a few and one of those few was Vadam. He couldn't sleep and the paranoia of the first task whatever awaits him there was beginning to get to him. Thinking about mana and deciding to forgo sleep, Vadam got out of bed and silently snuck his way out of his room, through the Slytherin common room, out of the dungeons and made his way to the lake, all in complete darkness; he had decided to not use a Lumos spell in case it was spotted by a teacher.

The night was dark but a brilliant white moon hung above the earth in the sky, its beams soothing Vadam as he made his way to the inky shores of the lake. Marvelling at its rippling tides for a moment, Vadam took a breath he didn't need, shed his clothes and dived into the lake.

Opening his eyes Vadam considered swimming far down into the lakes inky depths but then thought of the moon and remembered the spirit in his previous sword and how he obtained her. Resurfacing, Vadam did nothing but tread water and stare at the moon until he turned and began to swim under the moons rays towards the sandbank he remembered. Finding it Vadam immediately went into a mediative stance, closed his eyes and began to dream.

With the sun's rays on his face Vadam awoke, still in the exact pose he had been in the whole night and before him was the giant squid. Realizing but not caring about the fact that Draco would have realized that he was gone, Vadam simply stared into the coils of the great beast and wondered if it had grown so large because of the potent blue mana in the lake, after all he could feel its great power and knew that with its many centuries of life, would have great wisdom.

In a strange dreamlike decision Vadam called on all remaining sources of blue mana that he had and touched the creatures mind, not invading not even probing, just touching. The creature rumbled and he felt a touch on his mind as well and knowing that it was the squid, allowed it to proceed.

Creature and Planeswalker, human and squid were interlocked in a bond and once they both retreated from the others mind Vadam realized that it had pledged some sort of alliance with him, not so that he could summon it or command it whenever he felt like it, but it respected him and allowed the two to be partners, equals.

Vadam decided that he should leave to go to classes but to his surprise the squid seemed to rumble a little. Confused as their bonding caused each other to respect each other and not try to restrain another from doing what they wished, the creature rumbled again and somehow Vadam realized that it was too late to go to class, any of his classes. Had he really been interlocked with the squid for so long?

How many people saw him and the squid?

Was his stuff still there?

The squid carried him over to the shore and Vadam was relieved to see all his stuff there and even more relieved after he checked it. Everything was still there and un-tampered with. Thanking the squid Vadam made his way back to the school in a bit of a panic, considering he had lost an entire worth's day of class's, his teachers would be mad, his friends would be worried (hopefully) and he would have so much homework but at least using up all of his blue mana was worth it, he now had a squid that liked him.

Making his way into the castle and to the great hall Vadam turned a corner and saw his three friends there and looking worried. Neville and Luna were whispering together and Draco looked confused and awkward but then he saw Vadam and immediately brightened up, "Luna, Longbottom, look there he is", their conversation cut off both Luna and Neville's heads snapped towards him so fast that it looked like they could have broken their necks. Breaking into relieved expressions all three of them made their way over to him and began barraging him with questions "where were you", "were have you been all day", "why are you wet? Have you forgotten the drying charm?" and many others. Vadam shut them up and realize that with all his panic he hadn't actually thought of an excuse. Cursing himself but quickly blaming his deprival of blue mana, Vadam said the first thing that came into his head. Bad idea. "It's a secret". Those three words prompted a grin of a description that could not be spoken of in polite compony came over Draco's face and he smirked at the rapidly colouring faces of the other two and said "told you I was right, we Malfoy's are never wrong. Vadam has a girlfriend". Needless to say Vadam was shocked but realizing that a secret girlfriend was a good thing for them to think, Vadam denied all but in a way that seemed untruthful.

It only served to horrify part of his company further and stoke the ego further of the other but Draco dropped it and the four went into the hall together.

* * *

The next two weeks leading up to the dreaded first task was dreadful. Vadam spent most of his waking time learning new spells and trying to keep the peace between Neville and Draco as well as doing homework and trying to find time during the day (but mostly having to do it at night) to go visit the lake and the squid and try to access mana, each day was a failure.

Going back to old patterns of sleeping only once or twice a week was causing Vadam to become incredibly stressed and had to go the extra mile to keep his temper barely in check.

His friends knew something was wrong but he just told them it was stress about the first task. Whilst that was true it was still about so many things at once and Vadam was finding himself at an all-time low of whatever tiny amounts of mana he can absorb from the area and as a result his body began to deteriorate. It was getting bad to the point when Nox was using tiny amounts of his own life-force to sustain Vadam.

Even going to Hogsmede on the Saturday before the first task did nothing for Vadam and he left much earlier than his friends to go and meditate on the lake some more, but nothing.

The stress of the task and not even knowing what he was going to face was reaching its high point by Monday (the day before the task) and when his bag split open as he was going to class and Harry stepped out he was right about to draw his sword and go on a good old, stress relieving killing spree but stopped at the first words out of Harry's mouth

"Dragons"

That one word sent bad tingles that he couldn't shut off through his whole body and could only answer with a tense "what?" and Harry explained that the first task they had to get past or take something from dragons that were also nesting mothers. Horrified but sceptical Vadam demanded to know how Harry knew and even if it is true why he should trust an opposing champion. Harry could only say that the other champions also knew and he saw it to be fair if they all knew what they were facing at the least.

Vadam knew that there was no point for Harry to lie as there just wasn't enough time to find spells that would work against dragons; but he still had his sword.

* * *

The next day Vadam was so nervous that his heart was actually beating faster than was normal. The night before he had Draco give him a sleeping potion of some sort, so he could sleep and forced down some food at breakfast and kept reassuring himself that he's faced creatures far deadlier than dragons and even dragons themselves a few times. After all it's not like he has to kill the thing, just take something from NESTING MOTHERS!

In the champions tent Vadam listened intently to Bagman as he explained that they needed to take a damn golden egg from the nesting dragons that they will pick randomly out of a hat. Fleur picked first and got the Welsh green with a one around its neck, Krum picked next and got the Chinese Fireball with a two around its neck, Vadam picked third and got the Swedish short-snout with a four around its neck (Just bear with me) and Harry picked the Hungarian Horntail with a three around its neck.

Harry looked grim faced but Vadam felt nauseous, with the thought that he has to face a dragon in an enclosed space last, has had even less magical education than Harry and can't even use the magic that he knows how to do.

Resigned to his fate, after Bagman had left to start the task, Vadam turned t Harry and thanked him for telling him the truth, harry could only offer a weak smile in return and they waited silently as Fleur than Krum were called out to face their dragon and claim the golden egg.

Harry was then called out and Vadam listened in nervousness as Bagman's commentary painted a great but still terrifying picture of Harry on his broomstick, facing a giant spiny dragon to take its most prized possession.

Eventually it was over and Vadam's heart stopped. Deciding it would be better to have his blood moving he zapped himself with a spell from his wand and once Bagman called out his name, put his wand away, walked out into the enclosure and before a roaring crowd drew his sword against the dragon.

Vadam surveyed the rocky terrain, with a small gorge that runs around it, it certainly looked mountainess, with no grass, just dirt and jutting sharp boulders over the place.

He eyed the dragon and it eyed him right back. The Swedish short-snout was quite beautiful with its glimmering blue (I see blue when I think of it) scales, it's obviously short snout, climbing a bit closer to the dragon he noticed it's ivory white claws and it's long powerful tail.

The dragon snarled and the sound of the crowd went away, he could see the golden egg in the middle of a clutch of six other eggs and knew he needed to think of a plan to obtain the egg without being reduced to ash. The dragon was in a sort of bowl with getting to it would require jumping down into a pit of sorts.

Keeping his sword out but in a defensive way, Vadam circled the creature slowly on the ring of stone surrounding the dip. It snarled and snapped at him a few times but didn't breathe fire or take a shot at him. Completing his look Vadam saw that several large rocks behind the dragon to the left were not part of the rock wall and would be able to be moved with ease.

Swallowing the saliva in his mouth Vadam through his sword at the Dragon on an angle so that when it hit it away, it would have to go to the right of him. Jumping down with the dragon as it knocked the sword away from it Vadam ran to the left and it roared and sent a jet of flame at him. Using the Augmenti spell he learned a while back, Vadam doused the flames before they reached him and used Accio on his sword before immediately cancelling the spell. Leaving the sword to be flying straight at the dragon and impaling in in the shoulder as Vadam ran circles around it and used the same strategy on the large rocks, sending those in the dragon and knocking it over, away from the eggs.

Thinking that this was his chance, Vadam ran for the eggs but the dragon, pissed beyond belief, recovered faster than expected lifted itself up and swiped at Vadam, knocking him back into the dips stone wall and breathed a jet of flame at him.

Panicking and forgetting everything, including his immortality, Vadam leapt up and out of the way and was filled with a feeling he thought he might never feel again. The feeling of using mana magic.

As the dragon reared Vadam felt a crack from ages away from the lake, it was only a minor crack but enough to give him just enough blue mana to pull off a Blustersquall spell. The wind spell smashed into the dragon and sent in tilting and dust flying around. Gripping his sword Vadam did a great slash into the air but from the sword Vadam had cast a doom blade. With the dust all about no one saw it but the blade of black mana struck the dragon in the middle of its face and the dragon fell back, reeling from the pain of having a blade strike its face.

Gasping from overexerting himself, Vadam rushed forward and grabbed the egg as the dust cleared. As he jumped out of the pit the dragon sent another burst of flame that struck him, sending him ablaze. Luckily dragon keepers appeared as soon as he had the egg and the doused him and pushed the dragon back and Vadam made his way to safety.

It the medical tent Madam Pomphrey fussed over him but he avoided any diagnostic charms. Aside from some bruising, scratches and burns Vadam was okay and his friends came in to congratulate him and make sure he was okay. They went with him to see his score.

Crouch gave him a seven

Bagman gave him a seven

Madam Maxime gave him an eight

Karkoroff gave him a four (Draco and Neville cursed him for that)

Dumbledore gave him a nine

And the headmistress of the Salem Witches Institute gave him a nine

With an overall score of forty four out of sixty made Vadam happy and his friends did the whole clapped him on the back and all and they discussed his awesome moves and tricks as he fought the dragon. Neville and Draco got into an argument over whether the sword or the boulders were cooler. Luna believed that the _accidental magic_ was cooler and Vadam could only smile.

The first task, against a dragon and it was over and he could finally relax for a while then find out what the next task was from the golden egg that he was holding.

As they were walking near the lake Vadam smiled and could finally feel the trickle of mana. That's all it was, a trickle of drops.

But it was a start.

* * *

So the first task and a really big chapter, lots of important things happen so tell me what you think. Any thoughts on what the Salem witches Headmistress's name should be? It's not important. But yeah I felt that Vadam needed to go last but Harry was still going to be versing the Horntail but with his big show of what all people think to be accidental magic, I just felt like that should be the last one faced. And finally Vadam is getting some mana magic, It's blue and that is the least important colour to him but any colour of mana can sustain him and he's going to want a colour that suits him, that he can actually use. But yeah the mans thing won't be a big deal for some time because it really is just a tiny amount. Look up Blustersquall if you want, it's only a one mana spell, Doom blade's one more expensive and is black but I felt that it was an appropriate sword beam sort of attack and obviously some spells are going to have different effects in the field than on the card game so don't harp about the doom blade not killing the dragon. It was a weak one anyway.


	11. Trouble in Paradise

Finally this is the next chapter, hopefully somebody cares well whatever I never have much to say in this part of the authors note.

* * *

_Vadam through his sword in panic at the fleshy, robotic monstrosities thinking that it was the end, he closed his eyes and braced for a hit but instead there was a surge of mana, a huge flash of blue, then red with roaring and the horrible screeching of the monsters. Fearfully opening his eyes he was in shock to see the charred remains and his sword Cortana lying in the middle of it all, glinting innocently._

* * *

The celebration once Vadam and Draco had made their way back to the common room was tremendous.

There was food and drink over all surfaces, plenty of intoxicated people and best of all the Slytherin's seemed to remember that Vadam was their champion and not just the newcomer that stole Malfoy and disagrees with Pureblood views.

With all the smiling, cheering, rather drunk Slytherin's, Vadam felt jubilant as he forgot the weight of the egg in his arms, "finally the Slytherin's accept me and I faced a dragon and won".

Despite being happy that the Slytherin's accept him and celebrate him Vadam was still uneasy with all the load sounds and people and forced his way through the drunken cheering people to make it to the staircase leading to his and Draco's room.

Turning the doorknob Vadam opened the door and was immediately accosted by Draco into their room; he cast a sound deflecting spell so that the party wouldn't disturb them and went and sat on his bed, all while wearing an impassive look on his face.

He and Vadam faced each other, one sitting the other standing, before Draco broke out into a huge grin "Man that party is loud my ears are ringing and I was there only for a few minutes you must be deaf VADAM CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted the last part for no reason but to irritate Vadam even though the party was quite loud.

Vadam finally gave a small smile and walked over to his bed and sat the large golden egg down before sitting down himself. Sighing he reached over to the egg as Draco jumped up to come over and asked "Are you ready"? Draco could only nod and swallow nervously before Vadam turned the dial and opened the ungodly thing.

A high pitched, piercing wail pierced the air and with a sound deflection charm in place the sound reverberated and only became louder as Draco yelled at him to shut the egg.

Staring at each other in shock Vadam found his voice first "What of Dominia was that"? luckily Draco didn't notice his slip-up of using of the name of the multiverse and could only say that he had no idea "well whatever it was I suppose we should gather the group together and go to the library" Draco grimaced at the thought of that though Vadam would have nothing of it "come on I know that Neville and Luna might not be your usual cup of tea to hang around with but you've been doing great the past few weeks plus you can't tell me you don't like them a little bit by now" "it's not them it's the endless librariness I have to endure".

"Heh I'm not really sorry that I'm putting you and Neville and Luna through this since I'm the one who is fighting for his life here" _"fighting for your life? I laugh at you hahahaha" _Vadam chose to ignore Nox's contribution to the conversation if it could be called a contribution.

They would have chatted some more but Draco was tired and for the first time in a very long time Vadam truly felt exhausted, so they went to sleep.

* * *

The next day was a day off mainly for the champions but Dumbledore decided that the excitement would have tuckered out the entire castle and that everyone deserved their rest.

Draco and Vadam woke late that day and Draco decided to take advantage of Vadam's rare positive mood and attempted to get his first name out of him.

"Come on Vadam I know it starts with A and it seems to be leading into an I sound and we're really good friends" when that didn't work he went for a guilt factor "Vadam please it's weird to call you by your last name cause we're friends and even though we're friends it's like you don't trust me I mean, we know next to nothing about you, your kind-of enigmatic and it hurts with the thought that you don't trust me to know even your first name".

Draco's guilt trip was nearly successful however thinking fast Vadam said "look Draco where I come from names are a very, very sacred thing, to know someone's first name is to have power over them AND" Vadam had to raise his voice over Draco's sounds of outrage "I TRUST YOU but it's not just a power thing, first names are supposed to only be revealed to the world after you get married, so unless you want to make me marry someone you're not going to find out it's just something I've been raised with my whole life and I'm a few years older than you" Draco finally quietened but was still pouting, he pouted as they made their way to the great hall, he pouted as Neville and Luna were congratulating Vadam, he pouted throughout the meal and he pouted as the group was in the library. Eventually Vadam cracked.

"FINE YOU WIN I'LL TELL YOU MY NAME"

Draco and Neville looked up expectantly whilst Luna looked vaguely interested and Vadam began to hesitate, he felt that he needs to prove himself but his first name is really embarrassing. Thinking quickly Vadam thought of a reason not to tell them "Ok look I just can't tell you what my first name is because where I grew up everyone was under strict rules to never reveal their first names, as I said to Draco first names are considered a position of power over someone. But the rule was that when you are old enough to protect yourself and another which would be your wife or be protected if you were a woman then everyone could be told the first name until then everyone was just addressed by their last name".

Draco immediately noticed several things wrong with what Vadam said but before he could voice them Neville did "uh Vadam the way you were just speaking implied that you grew up in some sort of pre-industrial village plus if someone had more than one child would they all have to be called by their last name because wouldn't that cause confusion?"

Vadam's breath caught in his throat and he just realized the ramifications of what he just said; considering that he had gone throughout the year so far telling people he was from a family that retreated from the world until now, he could see how his words could be taken "No, no I was just talking about the… the servants! We had a lot of servants and we knew all of their first names but they didn't know ours and my mother always told me never to reveal it or else they could claim power over me" he sated his friends with that explanation but Vadam could tell that none of them really believed it.

Desperate to distract them Vadam addressed the second part of Neville's question "as for the name thing" before he continued Vadam realized that if he explained it would only make his friends be even more suspicious of him "I uh learned a lot of this from old pieces of parchment, remember my family is like five hundred years behind the wizarding world" Vadam could cringe at the lameness of his reasoning but cunning and Slytherinness aside it was hard to make up things on the spot to lie about to your only friends "nether less mother said just before I left that if I do make some really close friends than I can't tell them my first name but I can tell them my middle name if necessary".

His friends seemed to brighten up as none of them had thought about a middle name for Vadam and they hastily nodded; taking a deep breath Vadam revealed it "My middle name is Kartika"

"Kartika?"

"Yes Kartika"

Luna finally decided to speak up and state something "So your full name is Aim-Something Kartika Vadam?"

Vadam felt a little uneven at how close Luna was to his full name, missing only three letters from his first name and Luna continued "and your family retreated from the world five hundred years ago which would mean that they would probably know Latin, yet you speak in a regular yet relatively non-English accent" Vadam was now feeling very uneasy "you have told us that you were raised by your mother which implies that you lost your father and you had no compony but servants in which neither of you could possibly of felt close to" Luna begin to smile a bit and a small titter suck out of her mouth and she began to giggle slightly "you said that you cannot tell us what your name is but if we figure it out on our own than there should be no problem"

Vadam's body temperature was actually going up but Vadam was to steeped in horror to realize that he was beginning to blush for the first time in six years "Lunaaa" he growled "if you guess my name in front of these two I will never forgive you", Luna frowned but she decided to finish what she started

"Well anyway your mother must have been very lonely and she would have loved you deeply" Luna leaned over and whispered something in Vadam's ear and he went pink "fine yes that is my name but only you are allowed to know is cause you guessed it "Ah but Vadam you answered me so technically you broke your own rule by telling me your name so you might as well tell the other two.

Neville and Draco looked up expectantly and Vadam truly realized what a trap he was in and the fact that he was outsmarted and manipulated by a girl who was nineteen years younger than him; reaching the final stage of blushing, beet red, he turned to the other two and said "Luna should have been sorted into Slytherin" Luna giggled and the others agreed.

Feeling like he was trapped he told his friends not to laugh and revealed his first name to them. Knowing a little Latin themselves first they pursed their lips and went stony faced, then they began to shake as Vadam began to glare, then began to wheeze a few giggles until they exploded into laughter at the stony look of death in Vadam's face.

Soon they were shushed and thrown out of the library by madam Pierce and Vadam stalked off while Neville and Draco found some common ground whilst howling with laughter; they loved messing with Aim- Kartika Vadam.

* * *

Thursday Vadam woke still grumpy from the events of the day before; even though Neville, Draco and Luna agreed not to tell anyone his first name and to continue calling him Vadam (to their confusion), he still hated the supressed grins they had around him and they made negative progress on the whole situation with the egg.

Despite Wednesday supposed to be a pupil free day to relax and recuperate Vadam was even tenser in class and found it rather difficult to concentrate which got him into trouble, the teachers were easier on him since he was still recovering, leaving transfiguration he ran into Harry Potter and his friends they exchanged pleasantries (to his Slytherin cohorts displeasure) before going on their way.

Not wanting to deal with his friends at lunch time Vadam decided to make his way to the lake whilst he still had some time, as he past plenty of people going the opposite way Vadam began to smile as he took deep breaths, smelling the cleanliness of the lake Vadam sighed aloud _"it has taken eighty five days but finally, finally Nox I've done it, I've cracked a leak and found some mana"_ Nox had been strangely silent throughout yesterday and still was being quiet however arriving at the lake Vadam felt that nothing could bring his mood down.

He reached out into the lake to probe for the leak and the giant squid rose to the surface, smiling at the huge water monster Vadam removed his cloak, shirt, pants and footwear and made his way into the freezing lake the cold only reminding Vadam that he had some life in his body. The squid wrapped it's tentacles around him and submerged, taking him down with it. He didn't realise that someone had been watching.

Sinking down incredibly far Vadam could feel the pressure of the water but dealt with it as the squid took him closer to the bottom. Finally reaching the bottom of Hogwarts great Lake Vadam couldn't see anything, but when it comes to mana sight isn't necessary, he followed the squid's movement and felt the coursing mana locked deep within the lake all around them, deep, ancient, powerful, yet soothing and soft. The colour of blue has to great parts of it, the gentle and soft part that allows manipulation and defensive magic and the unyielding, unstoppable rage of water, with massive sea monsters and agonising damage to the mind.

There seemed to be something else inside the lake but Vadam being at the mere edge of the lake couldn't sense what it was and was to relaxed to go and investigate.

Despite feeling at peace with mana finally swirling around him the squid nudged him and began to bring him back out of the lake.

Everything was dark and despite Vadam seemingly opening his eyes it remained dark, Vadam was confused before realizing that he must have been down there for hours, feeling awkward about missing his class's and probably scaring his friends, Vadam turned to make his way back to the bank line, but then he saw something that literally made his heart stop, but unlike a dragon he won't be able to fight his way out of this one because standing at the lakes edge were five people.

Luna, Neville, Draco, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape; his blond ran cold.

He was suddenly grabbed by a force of magic and propelled to the bank below Dumbledore's wand, his friends seemed incredibly upset and as soon as he landed they jumped down and helped him up all the while asking him if he was okay, what had happened and if the squid tried to kill him and if he had to fight it for hours to escape.

Forcing his friends to step back Snape look Vadam up and down and seemed to evaluate him with his cunning mind, seeing Vadam confused and rather panicky Snape reached a conclusion on how to help the champion of Slytherin "So Mr Vadam worked out your clue already and thought that you would get some advantage on the competition have you" Vadam didn't understand what professor Snape was talking about but as he looked u and met the man's eyes he realized that Snape realized something and was trying to clue him in on the Triwizard Tournament. Realizing its cleverness as whether he was or not he now knew something big Vadam replied as inconspicuous as he could and Snape stepped back to allow Vadam to be reprimanded by Dumbledore as well as his friends for missing class's, leaving without telling anybody and going deep into the lake four several hours.

To pacify Draco Vadam simply told him that the squid is friendly and that he asked it to take him into the lake whilst he did the bubble head charm that he had learnt about recently, to pacify Luna and Dumbledore he simply said that he had lost track of time as it was so nice down there and to pacify Neville he bent down, grabbed some of the plant life that had gotten entangled on him and gave it to Neville who was delighted with some random lake grass.

With acceptable excuses Vadam felt more at ease but he knew that people were on to him, Dumbledore was looking at him piercingly as was Snape, at the very least he knew Snape knew that he wasn't in the lake for the tournament practise and even though Snape helped him Vadam could never trust such a man who had a physical taint coming off of him, it seemed to be focused on one of his arms, it reminded Vadam of black mana but eviler.

The trip back up to the castle was not one of silence as Vadam's friends demanded to know exactly what the task was and how he was able to tame the giant squid; these were questions that Vadam couldn't or wouldn't answer with people he didn't trust right next to them. Eventually they reached a proverbial crossroads and Neville, Luna and Dumbledore had to part from the group whilst Vadam, Draco and Snape went down to the Slytherin dungeons Dumbledore, before he left, told Vadam that he could always come to him for guidance or to just talk, Vadam knew what the old man was getting at but couldn't bring himself to trust and simply nodded before going on his way.

He and Draco made their way to their room and Vadam hoped to crawl into bed without an interrogation he wasn't ready for but Draco wouldn't have any of it. As Vadam turned to grab his pyjama's Draco immediately called him out.

"Vadam were alone now can you tell me how you solved the clue and what it is?" the question was so innocent but it jarred Vadam as he knew he couldn't find a way out of the coming hurt. He sighed before answering.

"Draco please believe me when I say I don't know what it is, I just went along with what Snape was saying" Vadam knew he wouldn't drop it and so with confusion Draco said "If that's the case then why would you go into a freezing cold lake for hours with the giant squid dragging you down into its depths", the question was totally reasonable but Vadam just wanted to shout and say it was none of his business, but his time with Nazo taught him that its completely normal for friends to want to know these things.

"Look I, I can't tell you. I wish I could but I just... can't"

To Vadam's surprise Draco didn't look upset in the least… he just looked blank. Draco closed his eyes sighed and turned away from Vadam; he changed into his pyjamas in silence and moved to crawl under the covers of his bed.

He went to pull the covers around himself but hesitated then said "after all I've done for you, after all I gave up and have changed about myself you still don't trust me. Goodnight Vadam"

The way Draco said Vadam hurt him more than all the pain he had went through on this plane combined, it was the way of speaking to someone you only recognise vaguely by name and appearance, it hurt more than the Cruciatus and the Avada Kadavra and being set alight by the dragon, for someone he had only known a few months Draco had become an incredibly close friend of his.

A painful hollow feeling crept into Vadam's chest and it reminded him of when Nazo found out the truth about Vadam in Fosilus, that pain was because of keeping secrets about himself. Vadam took in a shaky breath and he laid down on his bed, tried to swallow the lump in his throat when the truth dawned on him.

Vadam had come to this plane by pure accident, it was a plane whose mana had been squashed down and suppressed so much that in the blind eternities Planeswalkers couldn't sense it and it was out of the way so no walker would go into a blank patch in a dangerous place like the blind eternities so when Vadam crashed into it he thought he had found his salvation. He would bury his past in a place where no one who knew the truth could possibly ever come and ruin it, he would build a new life and make friends who like him for who he is and he had found everything he was looking for. Regular mortals can't accept the possibility of other dimensions and a society like the wizard's one would blindly attack any magic like his so Vadam had to keep it a secret.

Vadam's face scrunched up trying to expel the tears he never could, despite using multiple types of means to make his body seem alive; Vadam could never replicate tears, it never bothered him before but now as he dry heaved Vadam wished that he could cry, something in his village that was banned, something that under Bolas's rule never would have been tolerated and something he had never allowed himself to do, but now with the realization that he had lost a friend, there was nothing he wanted to do now but cry.

* * *

The next few weeks were horrible for Vadam and Neville and Luna had no idea what to do, the day after the lake incident they planned to interrogate him but Draco stalked past them without a word and Vadam appeared fifteen minutes later looking like a zombie. His eyes were sunken, blotchy and red, his breathing was audibly scratchy and the most sound he made for five minutes were low groans. Eventually they were able to get him to talk and he revealed that Draco now hates him.

In the time it took Vadam to reveal this to them Draco had turned the Slytherin table against Vadam so when he stepped into the great hall with Neville and Luna they were openly hostile so Luna pulled him to the Ravenclaw table and Neville followed not caring about the whispers that erupted throughout the hall and the taunts of the Slytherin's.

Luna and Neville were able to coax some food and drink into him but after that Vadam's grades suffered hard, the first time Vadam had lost a friend a war was going on so he couldn't dwell on it but here at Hogwarts it was the only thing he could think about and he became so depressed that he was nearly catatonic relaying on Neville and Luna to help him with nearly everything even with them taking him down to the lake to bathe since he was unwelcome in everything at the Slytherin dormitory.

Luna and Neville had tried to get Draco and Vadam to speak but Draco wouldn't associate himself with them and Vadam just wouldn't try.

Luna and Neville didn't have any idea what to do and the staff couldn't help them either, things were seeming bleak until the announcement of the Yule Ball and Vadam was told that he must bring someone to open the dance with.

He told Neville and Luna about this "Yeah Snape told me about this ball thing and that I have to bring someone… I probably just won't go cause it's not like anybody will miss me there" Neville and Luna knew that in his current state there was no way he could convince a girl to go with him so being the ever good friend Luna volunteered Neville.

The shock of that was able to snap Vadam out of his funk for a moment which allowed Luna, in a rare show of girlyness, to giggle and say that she would go with him but first they need to get him cleaned up and get him some proper Clothes because anything that he might've bought would defiantly be horrendous. All the poor witless Vadam could do was go along with it.

* * *

Well this chapter took a long time to write, mainly because i didn't really know what i was going to write for it but since I just love tormenting my characters this whole sob fest with Draco came about. I do't really know what I'm going to do with them, I have no plans for a reconciliation and he was never in my original plan but you never know. I revealed a a lot about Vadam's name in this chapter along with some more painful stuff from his past but if anyone's interested Kartika does have a meaning that I feel to be pretty close to Vadam's personality, as for his firs name well I gave enough clues that if you look up the write words than you should find it. Next is the Yule Ball along with the second task.


	12. The Yule Ball

This update took so long because I could not for the life of me think about how to write the Yule ball scene so eventually I didn't skip it but yeah.

Also shameless advertising time. My friend and I started creating our own cards and storyline for our planeswalkers and planes. We started it almost a year ago but he recently put it and some of our cards on a Facebook page and it's called Shards in Peril so check it out if you want. Also I know that our cards are worded poorly so don't bother mentioning that, it's my friend who makes the cards, I just make the story, so if you would like to know more about Vadam that I haven't gotten around to writing then check it out.

* * *

The Yule Ball, "a horrible creation of sick twisted people like that bitch Thalanos", what's worse for Vadam is that as a champion, he MUST attend it and open it up with the other three champions. As a small ray of sunlight o this otherwise dreary event is that he doesn't have to go searching for a _date_ instead Luna offered herself to go with him.

Vadam has many skills like killing, destroying, manipulation etc. one thing that's missing from his repertoire is the ability to dance, a lack of which hadn't bothered him until now.

Being a Walker that's always been on the run, one who could never relax and could never get close to anyone, Vadam is a damaged person he's been working on it but having to dance right after losing his friend is just too much.

"Luna can't I find a way to get out of this, I mean I don't know how to dance and I don't want to go to some stupid ball" Vadam's words were hurtful but Luna knew that he wasn't saying these things to her, nether less "well bully for you Vadam, if you don't go to it you might lose points from your Triwizard score"

"Points? I DON'T CARE ABOUT POINTS" he outburst caused Luna to jump "I'm sorry for shouting Luna but I don't care about the points, the tournament or any glory or whatever, I mean I didn't even enter myself into the tournament"

Luna went silent and soon enough Vadam realized exactly what he had said but before he could say anything Luna spoke "what do you mean you didn't enter yourself, people said that they saw you literally skip into the great hall and place your name in the Goblet of Fire, I was in the great hall and I saw you".

Gaping like a fish out of water Vadam could not think of anything to say and a horrible sense of feeling as he realised this was similar to the Draco incident. But before he could think of anything to say Luna solved it for him.

"You were acting strangely though, it was before I got to know you but you skipping seemed completely out of character and you couldn't have been intoxicated since I saw you outdrink an alcoholic Slytherin and be completely unaffected" Luna pursed her brows as she began to consider something, something outrageous and unlikely but could make sense. Thinking back to strange ticks that she had observed in Vadam, like yelling out something completely random before recovering and acting like it never happened, seemingly getting irritated despite nothing of interest happening on or soon around the time and times when he would simply stare into space and seem like he was in another world, with occasional ticks in his facial muscles before coming back to earth.

Vadam watched in morbid horror as he could practically see the cogs in Luna's crazy head work its Ravenclaw magic as she began to decipher something out. His breath hitched as Luna looked at him sharply, completely unlike her normal look and she seemed to look straight through him before finally opening her mouth and asking "Vadam do you have a split personality?"

His breathing stopped and Vadam looked stricken before standing up and about to run off and hide somewhere but Luna leaped forward and grabbed his arm, he pulled her along for a moment before trying to shake her off, Luna stubbornly held on and Vadam could see that she was saying something but he couldn't tell what she was saying, Vadam managed to pry her off his arm and take a run for it but Luna whipped out her wand and hit him with a Full body bind spell.

Vadam crashed to the floor, his arms and legs locked together in a rigid, frozen form. His level of panic prevented him from breaking the jinx and finally Luna was able to say what she wanted him to hear "Vadam, or whoever, please calm down its completely okay I don't want to stress you out and I certainly don't want you to think that I think you're a freak or a lunatic, I already know how that feels" Vadam understood and began to breathe again and Luna waited a moment before releasing him from the spell Nox was telling him to run or do something to Luna to stop her from blabbing but Vadam forced Nox down, stood up and walked over to his seat and Luna took the seat opposite him.

They sat quietly; Luna was absently doodling something on the parchment in front of her, and they waited for the other to speak. Things were awkward for Vadam, he still wanted to run and hide but he also wanted Luna to understand but he couldn't tell her about Nox, at least not the whole truth. Luna eventually looked up and asked him if he was alright, Vadam couldn't really answer that and Luna smiled and began talking again "I know it must be terrifying that someone knows but it's really alright, the fact you yourself know about it is surprising" Vadam decided to speak up "_Sigh_ he, he's not an it he's a he and his name is Nox".

Luna's eyebrows skyrocketed, she had never heard of someone not only being aware of their own split personality but to know _his_ name? That's surprising.

"It's quite fascinating what the mind can create, say Vadam do you have control over _him_ or does he manifest spontaneously?" Luna was curious and it couldn't hurt to answer some questions "I have control, that's why you never see him but he talks to me and I talk back through my mind" once again Luna was surprised being able to talk to your own split personality "wow"

"_Vadam what are you doing? You can't tell this girl anything about me or about you, she'll never trust you again NOW STOP!" _

"I'm sorry but I've had enough of all the secret keeping" Luna looked at him strangely and so Vadam began to speak despite Nox shouting at him for saying this stuff far too soon "Luna my friendship with Draco broke because I kept secrets that I refused to tell anyone including you and it's not about Nox it's about… it's about what happened in the lake"

"Yes we were wondering about that but we wouldn't find a way to bring it up although…" Luna was still doodling on the parchment in front of her as she thought about something that she had read not to long ago.

#Flashback Luna's POV#

Luna was in the restricted area in the library; she was curious about the books in here and was able to get a pass to search in here from a teacher.

"Hmm I wonder what I can find" Luna was running her hands along the binders of the books as she walked through the dusty corridors, there was power in these ancient tomes, eventually found her way very deep into the restricted section when she found it. It was even older than the books that had been here since the beginning of Hogwarts.

Luna was fascinated and decided to take a look at the tome, it felt incredibly fragile and leathery, she opened to the first page and found an inscribed message. _This tome illustrates the use, creation and ability of the magik of the land._ The book was fascinating to Luna difficult to read and short, but fascinating nonetheless.

The book touched on the aspects of a colour based magic, where you could draw this power from and what it was used for. The tome only spoke of two other things, a single smudged out paragraph and the power being locked back within the earth, for the better of the Plane. Luna didn't understand what it meant with the use of the word Plane but what else she could find was interesting.

#Flashback End#

"Luna if I tell you these things you have to promise me not to tell anybody, I mean it this is something that I vowed I would never come up again in my life but I can't bear to lose another friend because of secrets so please, please DO NOT TELL ANYBODY, I trust you don't break that trust"

Luna swallowed in nervousness wondering what sort of secret that Vadam is about to divulge, Vadam took a deep breath before starting "Luna I was in that lake because the lake holds a special type of magic, its locked within the very essence of the lake itself, you can find this magic in other areas but I have found the lake to be the best area for it" Vadam paused to let this sink in before taking another breath "the magic is one of five different types that are referred to as colours, he type found in the lake is called blue mana".

Vadam stopped, his heart beating erratically as he stared at Luna as she digested this information, the silence got to Vadam and he decided that this was a complete mistake and then Luna spoke "What exactly does this magic that you were looking for do?"

Vadam knew exactly what to say and what to do "Blue magic is subtle, it is used for manipulation, illusion creating, water based magic and mental manipulation" Vadam stood up and faced Luna with a guilty look, just before she realized what he was about to do he stuck his left hand out spoke just one word "Amnesia" the powerful sorcery struck Luna's mind and Vadam quickly placed the memories of their conversation as far within her mind as possible, sending it so deep that she probably wouldn't even notice that there were memories missing.

Vadam sat back down and waited for Luna to recover from the mental attack, eventually she did and asked what had happened and Vadam simply told her that she had dozed off and he let her sleep for a bit until he woke her up.

Vadam told her that they had better get to class since her little nap the time had caught up to them, Luna hastened to go after him but her eye caught itself on the piece of parchment that she had fallen asleep on and it had some words scribbled on it, they were Vadam, split personality, name Nox, new magic's, book, blue, mental manipulation. Thinking hard Luna realized that she couldn't have just dozed off as she would remember putting her head down as Vadam called her to hurry up she was deep in thought, _"has Vadam modified or erased my memory? What could he be hiding now, and new magic does he know something about those five colours I read about? I must find out what exactly he told me and then erased my memories"._

* * *

It was the night of the ball and Vadam was freaking out, he was in his dormitory, Draco was ignoring him like usual and Vadam felt like he was going to throw up. In the unsuit Vadam kept readjusting his tie and splashing water on his face, Nox was not helping.

"_Look at you Vadam all swanky and panicky looking, I'm sure Luna will love with you cause look at you, you are panicking so much it looks like your sweating"._ Nox and his endless chattering was really not helping but in a way it kept Vadam as calm as he could be as it was a sense of familiarity.

"_Sigh_ Nox you don't know how distressing this is for me, not only do I have to go out and Dance in front of hundreds of people but I have to do it with someone who's memory I tampered with, _sigh_ I can't even be around Luna without feeling a sense of guilt but it's just been so difficult lately, plus this is all your fault". The words were said out loud and to any other person, to nobody but sometimes it feels better to actually say things instead of just thinking them.

Taking some deep breaths and again banishing the thought to simply run away Vadam straitened his suit for the umpteenth time and made his way to the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, he hoped Neville was feeling as nervous as he was since he was going with Ginny and seemed painfully excited.

Nox had been oddly silent the way up, perhaps deciding to lay off tormenting him and Vadam had to steel his nerves before taking the final turn to where Luna should be waiting.

She was breathtaking. For a thirteen year old girl Luna managed to look stunningly beautiful, her hair was shining like polished gold, she was wearing high heels that brought her up to eye level with him, her dress was a pink and gold princess ball gown on beauty and elegance and her eyes shined like silver, yet something seemed missing.

Speechless for a moment Vadam struggled to find words, Luna let out an odd girlish giggle and made her way over to him very slowly, as if she had to be very careful. Finding his sense of mind Vadam noticed the oddities and assessed her. There didn't seem to be any bruises, no limping, no holding her way that would indicate pain.

She smiled again and Vadam realising the answer pursed his brows and her smile faded somewhat before vanishing altogether.

"Is there something wrong Vadam?" even her voice was different but it was almost certainly her.

Being a male and therefore having no tact Vadam responded with "I don't know there seems to be something wrong with you".

Not really understanding the significance of something like what he had just said Vadam waited for her response as Luna went redder and redder before she shouted "SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!" this caused Vadam to jump back and Luna was on the brink of tears as she continued "What, is it that I'm too young or am I just ugly to you and your ashamed to be seen with me in public is that it?

Her tears began to smear her makeup and Vadam was the most confused he had ever been in his life, Luna turned to run off but Vadam caught her arm and said "I don't understand what you're talking about; I simply meant that you're acting strange. You look stunningly beautiful but it doesn't seem like you, I mean I expected the radish earrings and the crazy glasses and I would have been fine with that cause it's you. I'm perfectly happy if you would like to go to the ball like this but you didn't seem to like it".

Luckily he had managed to say all the right things this time and Luna realised her mistake, she had figured that as an older person Vadam would prefer her to look all classy and beautiful and elegant but he was fine with how she looked by herself. Cursing herself for making a scene and embarrassing the both of them she began to apologise "oh Vadam I'm so sorry I just thought that you would much prefer me looking like this than as I normally do. Oh I've made a mess of things haven't I? I've made a scene, I've screwed up all this facial stuff and my eyes are bloodshot and my feet hurt form these high heels".

Vadam only laughed a bit and told her to change into comfortable shoes, clean the makeup and put on her glass's and radish earrings and meet him back here in 20 minutes.

The ball started with Victor Krum with a stunningly beautiful Granger, Fleur with some guy, Harry with some girl and the most awkward couple of all Vadam and Luna.

Luan had some dancing experience so he along with harry were led by their woman, their choreography was awkward because of the height difference and was embarrassing with their jerky movements and yet Luna was able to convince him to go out for a second, third and, what she thought to be, a fourth time. Their fourth dance was a fast passed song by the weird sisters and he seemed to get really into it, even singing along at some points. What Luna didn't know was that after the third time Vadam decided to let Nox out to stretch his legs and dance a little, he could afford a bit of silliness this night.

Having a different sense of endurance than Luna ; being that Vadam's body, being that it is technically undead, had a high level of stamina and only begins to feel a sense of tired when the muscles stretch to the point where they begin to cramp up. Needless to say, Nox had fun swinging Luna about and she had to take plenty of rest stops as his endurance to "dance" never seemed to cease and once that she finally was tired to the point where she just wanted to sit down, he politely excused himself to dance with Neville and Ginny together… and once he had tired those two out, he carried them over to Luna and then went off to find Harry and Redheads dates and since they were sitting quiet and bored they surprisingly accepted Nox's offer to dance and he danced with them together with Harry looking on with shock and Ron with seething jealousy.

Finally His legs began to cramp up and since Nox had no interest in dealing with it he switched with Vadam and left him to stagger back to the table holding his friends and Ginny.

Overall he wouldn't admit it but his small part in dancing was quite fun and watching Nox make a fool of him was entertaining and kind-of endearing. Not that he would ever admit that.

* * *

The next day Vadam did not feel undead but wished that he did, his legs were aching to the point of madness and he just wanted to remain in his bed forever maybe let his heart stop and appear to be dead so that he could be buried, then he could sleep for a few years. No that would not be good, _"_groan_ Common Vadam you need to get up, get up, get uuup" _surprisingly that was not Nox it was himself but Nox decided to say something anyway,_ "you know thinking to yourself like this is probably a sign of madness" "I'm talking to you, a Former split personality. I'm already crazy"._

Sighing Vadam forced himself up and over the edge of his bed… then fell back down. He tried to lie on his side but ended up rolling off the bed. Landing with an oomph he sighed and forced his locked up leg muscles to function.

He threw some clothes on and made his way to the great hall, sighing and yawning. The great hall was practically empty, the only people being people who didn't go to the Yule Ball or others who had remarkably similar facial expressions to Vadam.

Dragging himself to his table he sat down, looked at his food and was about to force some food into his mouth when Nox spoke up _"Hey Vadam, can I have control of your tongue? It's been years since I've actually tasted something and I totally forgot about it last night. So please can I have control of it whilst you eat? _

Vadam thought it over and Nox heard it all but eventually instead of waiting for an answer he simply took control just as Vadam put some food in his mouth. His eyes went wide as his tongue started going crazy and whilst he could taste the food it seemed diluted, as if not all of the foods taste was going to his brain. His tongue was hitting all parts of his mouth, poking into his cheeks and poked out of his mouth and wiggling about. Luckily no one was in a state of mind to notice and Vadam got irritated and bit his tongue, he heard Nox say ow and he stopped, they had a short discussion on how this was going to work and Nox agreed to relinquish his control when Vadam needed to swallow and talk. Their friendship was an odd one but it worked.

It was a good old lazy Sunday and Vadam was making his friends assist him in the dusty old library, Neville was complaining that they never do anything besides look at old books until their eyes glazed over an Luna was just acting like Luna does.

Vadam was thinking about what professor Snape said back at the lake but nothing in their books were making sense on possible clues that screeching could tell them underwater. The closest they could think of was a warning for horrible sea creatures that scream and screech above water and will rip you to shreds, Luna seemed only too calm when discussing that possibility.

There was no help in any of his classes so Vadam thought that perhaps professor Snape could be of assistance. He wasn't too hopeful when going up to ask him and his answer was less than savoury, not only did the professor sneer and refuse to elaborate on what he said but Snape told him that he smells repugnant and should take a bath.

After dinner he told this to Neville and Luna and they agreed that Vadam smells completely fine but it was Neville who noticed something odd about what Snape said. "Hey I noticed something a little odd, it's totally like Snape to scold someone but to tell someone that thy need to take a bath. Snape's the head of Slytherin and he would really, really want Slytherin to win the Triwizard cup, especially since Harry is another contender. There has always been a history of cheating in the Triwizard tournament but Snape wouldn't want to just give his champion the answers but would still do what he could to help, so think, he said to take a bath, we know that it has something to do with the lake and Luna, what did Snape say exactly after Vadam came out of the lake"?

"He asked a question but more stated it than said it, he said Vadam had worked out his clue already and wanted an advantage over the others by checking out the lake" Luna said this with her regular dreamy smile Neville frowned as this didn't yield much difference, Luna's gaze then sharpened as her mind connected the dots.

"Hey it was stated that the egg holds the clue to whatever the next task is, now I just remembered a key word that Dumbledore and that Ministry official Bagman said, the clue needs to be deciphered. I think that means that the egg's screeching must be some sort of language, it could be a different species or it could be magically altered so that you need some spell or circumstance in order to hear the speech clearly, or both." Luna's theory sparked Vadam's own thought, the thought that might be it.

"Hey Snape said to take a bath, maybe it can only be deciphered in a bath, like in the water or something". Neville and Luna exchanged excited glances as they both realized something from lessons the two had gone through when they were younger and Neville spoke "MERFOLK" his exclamation made Vadam flinch and he said "What?" Neville explained "Merfolk, what is a species that could live in the lake and whose speech can only be heard underwater?"

Vadam was delighted Nox was quietly wondering why Merfolk can only be heard underwater when he has heard them speak plenty of times but to Vadam this was a major breakthrough "So if this is how it works I just need to place the egg underwater and I will be able to hear what the egg says?" Luna corrected him saying that he also needs to put his head underwater to hear it.

Vadam soon realized two problems that have come up. One, whilst he could just go to the lake to hear it, there is always the possibility of being caught and two Neville, despite being his friend, is also friends with Harry Potter and even though he likes Harry, Vadam likes the advantage that he had achieved and Neville will probably tell him everything.

Neville seeing Vadam's unsure face, realized what he was thinking about and decided to be loyal to the friends who has never ignored him "listen Vadam, I won't tell Harry what we have learnt today" Vadam looked up in surprise and Neville continued "I may be part of Gryffindor and Harry's friend but I'm better friends with you and he's a rival champion, so I won't tell him" Vadam smiled at Neville and said a simple rare two words from him "Thank you".

Later Vadam was able to outwit and find out from one of the Slytherin prefects what the password to the Prefects bathroom was, using the valuable information he made his way up to the bathroom with his golden egg and used the password (Pine Fresh) and made his way into the bathroom.

In the middle of the room was a massive bathtub with hundreds of taps and several different knobs, he got to the edge and looked down and realized that this bathtub was very deep. Sighing at the thought of how long it would take to fill, Vadam turned the taps on undressed and waited but it didn't seem to be filling, he couldn't figure at why but soon a strange sense went over him and a girlish voice rang out "You know the tub wont fill unless you have the plug in" instinctively he reached for his sword but it was away in his clothes, as was his wand.

Vadam quickly made his way to them, took both of them out and asked who was there, the voice giggled again stating that he was naked "I don't care about that now tell me where and who are you?"

The voice sighed again and revealed herself, it was a ghost, it, she was pearly white, transparent and sullen looking. It appeared to be the ghost of a fairly young girl, one who was still in her teens, she also wore glasses.

She floated down to the tense Vadam and introduced herself "I'm Murtle although everyone calls me Moaning Murtle because I cry in the girls toilets". She said so casually that it was hard to believe but Vadam felt a sense of pity towards the ghost as he is rather familiar with the plight of the undead, largely thanks to being one.

"Well I'm sorry for your death but before you mentioned something about a plug to stop the water from draining. Where is it? Murtle silently pointed and Vadam followed her finger to see a large plug, he felt foolish as it was in plain sight but he's never run a bath before so it was excusable. He used a levitation spell to place the plug in its hole and finally the bath began to fill.

Vadam felt that Murtle was no threat as the ghosts of earth don't seem to be as corporal as the ghosts he's used to so he sighed, stretched and sat down, all the while noticing that Murtle was staring at him. Eventually the staring got uncomfortable so he asked her why she was staring so much and to his surprise the ghost blushed and turned away.

She soon muttered that he was naked and that she died as a teenager so that she can't help but be curious, Vadam didn't really understand, he didn't see why being naked could cause other people to be uncomfortable even though he knows that they are, Vadam just grew up differently.

Vadam decided to cover himself up with a towel thinking that was what Murtle wanted, it was quite the opposite but she was too shy to say anything and they waited in silence for the bath to fill. He filled it with some other soap from the other taps, finding the one that causes jets of water to ricochet off the water in the tub to be interesting and in a shorter time than anticipated the bathtub was filled.

Impressed by his work of a mountain of steaming water and giant hills of bubbles Vadam removed his towel (to the delight of Murtle) grabbed the golden egg and slipped into the bath (to Murtle's disappointment). He relaxed in the water for a brief amount of time but decided that the quicker the clue was solved the better, he was about to open it when Murtle, who was surprisingly right next to him, asked him what is was so Vadam had to explain it was a clue and that he would be able to hear what it says underwater, again Vadam was going to open it when Nox, having gathered enough mana, decided to project himself out of Vadam to watch as well, to his, Murtle's and Vadam's shock she screamed at the near duplicate of Vadam floating in the air and all three of them jumped.

"Wait, wait, wait, who are you and why do you look like Vadam and why are your clothes still on?"

Vadam and Nox were both baffled beyond belief, not once had anyone ever been able to see Nox when he projected himself other than Vadam (Think of YuGiOh when Yami projects himself) Deciding that someone else would be brilliant to talk to Nox quickly introduced himself as Vadam's crazy alter ego, split personality, spirit mesh thingy, in that order and promptly removed his clothes as well.

Murtle began blushing like crazy and Vadam merely rolled his eyes before warning Murtle not to tell anybody about Nox or else, she was unperturbed and merely asked to see Nox to talk to him from time to time (Naked of course) Vadam knowing that all was going to hell anyway agreed for Nox and finally dunked his head underwater, with Nox and Murtle following him, to listen to the Merfolk's song.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_To recover what we took,_

_But past an hour - the prospects black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Vadam rose from the water, along with Murtle and Nox, and frowned; Nox was saying something but Vadam wasn't listening, he was considering the possibilities. Apparently some merfolk were going to steal something from him and hold it until he reached them, but would they just give it back, or would he have to fight them for it?

"You know Vadam, the only objects that you seem to have any sort of value placed in them are your wand and your sword but since they surely wouldn't take your wand from you the Merfolk must take your sword from you" Nox's rare voice of reason filled the air of the quiet bathroom and Vadam realised that Nox was right, "But the sword is cursed, what will happen if the merfolk take it?".

In a rare sense of forgetfulness, Vadam had completely forgotten Murtle was there and soon she was fed up with it "EXCUSE ME I'm still here you know" her outburst caused them to jump then comically move their heads towards her with expressions of horror, she heard a lot of things, what if she told?

At their looks of horror Murtle said "oh calm down, no one else in the castle bothers to ever talk to me because I'm, I'm" her voice began to break as she shouted "Miserable Moaning Murtle AND EVERYBODY HATES ME" she was about to cry but swallowed, stopped herself and gave Vadam a deal "I won't tell anybody about all this stuff if Nox visits me all the time and you better promise cause Harry Potter promised and he never visits.

That news flew right over their heads, Nox wanted to argue since it takes precious mana to do this projection, plus other ghosts could probably see him as well but seeing no way out of it he agreed, on the plus side it means Vadam has to let him out all the time now.

* * *

I was going to write the third task into this chapter but over 5000 words is a good number in my opinion. It's also been the mid-year exams time in Australia and I found out I've had glandular fever for the past three months and didn't even realize it so I've been tired for a really long time to, but now I'm on the mend and hopefully it won't take another month to post the next chapter.

two other topics, one what do people think of my style of writing, as I've noticed that I write mostly in first person but I am often stating things in a more third person view. The second is the implications of Vadam's and Luna's relationship, Luna is about thirteen by this point in time whilst Vadam is a 32 year old zombie, this kind-off raises issues since things get kind-off awkward for a minute but under no situations whatsoever would Vadam try anything. He doesn't really understand dating and other things like that because of his past but he knows somethings and understands that any relationships he were to have would be wrong, he's also pretty oblivious, you saw how Murtle was acting.


	13. The Second Task

Here's the next chapter yay, I feel that I should put a warning and a question here, warning this chapter has slightly disturbing parts near the end and after reading it should this story stay T or should I change it to M?

I will explain why this is possibly M rated, this chapter was originally going to be all nice and safe and boring and all, Vadam flips out but calms down but I decided from the things brought up by my fifth reviewer that I should write a little more action, therefore I will give a taste of what Vadam used to be like and a little snippet from Nox about what he has done that's make him want redemption. After would what do you think, he's done lots both bad and not so bad but from what you know does he deserve redemption? Does he even deserve to live?

* * *

"_You know Nazo, in my whole life I have never said I'm Sorry to someone; I've apologised before, both fake and genuine, but never have I ever said I'm sorry. It's a trust thing I think, I'm sorry is something you say to a loved one or… a friend and I've never allowed myself to get close to anyone because I'm afraid that I will lose them… Nazo… I'm Never like this or say things like this so don't tease but please, please No matter what stupid thing I do… please don't stop being my friend"_

* * *

After finding out the little poem that details the first task, Vadam went straight to his dorm seeking his bed. Arriving in his dorm he glanced at Drac-Malfoy's bed sombrely but shook his head and crawled into bed.

That morning Vadam woke irregularly and couldn't figure out why so he got out, pushed his blinds out of the way and was met by the figure of Draco Malfoy. Ever since their friendship broke they had avoided each other and adjusted their schedules and seating places accordingly.

The room was silent but no longer was it a comfortable silence; Dra-Malfoy stared blankly for a moment before glaring, getting up and walking off with a scoff. Vadam's blood seemed to boil and his heart rate quickened; he glanced at Malfoy's trunk and considered doing something to it.

Vadam looked around and walked up to the trunk, he was about to open it when Nox spoke up stopping him _"if you do that then you will be just like him, your better than that Vadam"_ it wasn't exactly the words that made Vadam stop, it was the shock that Nox would say something so… kind.

He sighed and went about his morning routine and made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. Luna and Neville weren't there and momentarily he was confused but Vadam realized that since he was up earlier they would be later which means he will have to wait for him.

It took fifteen minutes of awkward waiting but finally they arrived together and were pretty surprised to see an impatient Vadam waiting for them. Vadam told them to eat breakfast quickly as he cracked the code of the egg and needs to discuss it with them. The trio made their way into the great hall and split up to go to their respective tables, Neville sat down but other than polite morning pleasantries no one talked to him, Luna sat completely along on her table and as Vadam went to his table he say something odd, looking at the table from start to finish it seemed as if all the people he didn't really like and didn't like him had been placed strategically as to prevent him from sitting anywhere he was comfortable. Vadam noticed Malfoy smirk before he turned his head to talk to his neighbour and Vadam didn't know what to do.

His friends noticing him awkwardly standing their come to the conclusion that Vadam didn't want to sit at the Slytherin table, Luna and Neville shared a look before gathering up as much food as thy could reasonably carry and motioned for Vadam to follow them.

Thy arrived at the lake in silence and no words were said as the toast, kippers and bacon were shared around but the silence was comfortable for them; alone people avoid them, see them as weird, insane and stupid, but together they are a team, together they are friends.

Was breakfast was done Vadam told them the rhyme of the egg and gave the his thoughts on the matter "I know that Merfolk live in the lake and that they are going to take something from me and I have to get it back, what I don't know is what they will take and if I have to fight them or not", his friend digested this information and thought about their responses, well maybe Neville seemed deep in thought, Luna however… difficult to tell, she could be thinking, she could be constipated who knows?

Eventually Neville spoke up "Well it's not completely random, the Merfolk are going to steal what you will sorely miss and its pretty unlikely that they would take your wand as you will need it for the task" Vadam thought it over but the only thing he could come up with was "My sword is my only thing I value, outside my wand, and I hate to think about what would happen to anybody who steals this blade." Neville and Luna weren't supposed to hear the last part as it was muttered, they shared a glance and Luna decided that she would like some answers. She had not told Neville about her suspicions but they nagged at her all the time.

"What do you mean Vadam? What would happen if someone took your sword off you?" Seeing Vadam freeze up had a certain sense of satisfaction to it but Luna would not relent this time.

Thinking quickly Vadam told them that it was a family heirloom and if his mother ever got word of it being taken from him, hell would break loose on him. Luna wasn't expecting an answer like that and while Neville was sated she was not, however deciding that the second task was a bigger issue she dropped it.

This time Neville brought up underwater combat magic, Vadam wasn't worried about that because of the blue mana that would be in the lake but decided to humour them but regrated it later. Luna devised a sadistic training regimen that the two of them were nearly begging her to be merciful, desperate to change the subject that he brought up Neville asked how he would be able to survive underwater for an hour and that he knows of a special magical plant that could help him.

Silencing Neville before he could prattle on about Herbology Vadam reminded them that he stayed alive underwater for several hours, naturally he was questioned "I had been wondering about that, could you do it again and for that matter how did you do that in the first place?" Neville was as cheerful sounding as ever and not wanting to tell them the truth, you know being a living corpse and all, decided to act all secretive in what he thought was a playful matter "Oh I can't tell you that Neville, if I did I'd have to kill you", they shared a friendly laugh and therefore did not see how Luna's gaze sharpened and she furrowed her brows, taking this new information into mind she wondered "Kill? I it possible that Vadam told me something that he should not have told me? Could he be protecting me by removing my memory? I don't know but I can't jump to conclusions on either side.

Neville and Vadam just continued talking as Luna thought and thought.

* * *

Vadam's relationship with the Slytherin's went downhill after that day, as it had turned out his status as Slytherin champion was the only thing protecting him in the house, now that he had made Draco Malfoy his enemy, the rest of the house seemed to turn on him, sitting at the table was deeply uncomfortable and had to spend more and more time outside the hall. Soon enough he stopped eating every day and only ate when his friends brought him something, they began to worry that something was seriously wrong with Vadam and tried to get him to go to the nurse but Vadam adamantly refused.

His food problem would have continued to get worse if not for a spur of the moment decision. Vadam was in the library (big surprise) and was perusing a book on Merfolk when he noticed, Harry and two red haired twins that he had seen around the place, thinking about what Harry did for him Vadam disregarded Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry and Slytherin's pragmatic play, stalked over to the trio.

Fred and George were set highly on guard but Harry greeted him impartially, not caring that he had an audience Vadam gave Harry the closest thing to fair advice that he can "Have you figured out your eggs clue? No, alright you can disregard this if you want to figure out the clue on your own but take a bath, your egg it… it should be washed plus thinking things over in the water, its… good, you know what for privacy you can use the prefects bathroom, the entrance at the right of the statue of Boris the bewilded there's a door and the password is Pine fresh, don't ask me how I know in Slytherin you have contacts to find out anything, you don't have to trust me but you helped me out with the Dragon".

Harry seemed surprised but doubtful; Vadam didn't blame him with his experience with Slytherin, saying what he wanted to say Vadam decided to leave but suddenly the twins popped up on his sides and introduced themselves and Gred and Forge, Harry corrected them and to Vadam's surprise they grabbed both of his hands, shook them wildly and commended him on being an "unslimy Slytherin", revealing that they themselves knew about the prefects bathrooms location and password and apparently they had just happened to be around when he explained everything to Neville and Luna.

Vadam was pretty mad about that but they waved it off and gave him a few slaps on the shoulder before pushing him on his way out to whatever he needs to be doing, all the while promising that "ickle Harrykins needs to learn the clue himself", deciding to get away from the bewildering twins Vadam's hastened himself to get away from them and the library as they shouted over to him to avoid the cream cakes tonite.

The next day Harry thanked him in his own awkward way and as a reward for not booby-trapping the place Gred and Forge revealed to Vadam the entrance and password (of sorts) to the kitchens, Vadam was surprised that they would go this far but they explained in a baffling to and through banter of sorts

"Ah yes it may be"

"Our time honoured secret"

"Buuuuut"

"We see promise in you for"

"Not being a"

Together they said "Slimy Slytherin" once again apart they continued

"Despite not having much reason"

"To trust you"

"And it might be partly us"

"Inheriting our mothers mother hen instinct"

"But we think you're too thin"

And together they finished "So eat to your heart's desire"

Even with his quick mind Vadam found I difficult to follow that but he got the gist of it the liked him and wanted him to eat more, after such a display of perfect reading of one another Vadam theorised that they might have somehow drawn in and are using blue magic, however it might just be a twin thing.

Vadam numbly thanked them for this odd kindness but decided to be careful nonetheless after all they told him they couldn't tell anyone in Slytherin or unpleasant things would begin to happen to him.

* * *

The weeks went on; there was some sort of scandal involving the care of magical creature's professor Hagrid but he didn't care, Vadam was eating more as he could just go to the kitchens with the ever friendly but annoying house elves serving him and his friends seemed happier whilst Malfoy seemed to be scheming something.

As the weeks approaching the second Task Vadam decided to keep his sword on him at all times, including sleep, and began to grow paranoid similar to the looming threat of the first task instead it was the paranoia of being attacked and robbed.

It grew so bad that Vadam didn't sleep at all the night before the task but instead sat in bed never wavering from his stiff position.

Eventually Day came and it took Vadam a few minutes to crack his bones all into place and stiffly move out of bed and into some clothes; he didn't even bother eating breakfast and waited only for Neville and Luna. But neither of them came.

Worried but hoping that they would be at the stadium of the first task Vadam walked alone to the Lake, clutching his sword and his wand but still nothing.

He arrived and stood at the pier with the other champions but heard nothing from Bagman's speech but could only feel a crushing, sinking disappointment as he could not see either of his friends, Bagman sounded his whistle and Fleur and Krum Dived into the water, still wearing most of his clothes Vadam was going to but Harry instead waded in whilst chewing something desperately, finding some comfort in with someone who was friendly, Vadam waded in too and made his way to Harry to make sure he was alright. The two of them stood at the edge where the solid ground ended staring as Harry finally swallowed.

Harry seemed confused and Vadam was about to ask if he was alright, oblivious to the shouts and boos from Slytherin and Gryffindor but then Vadam gasped as it looked like gills sprouted on his neck and his hands went webbed and dunked his head into the water. Afraid that it was some sort of transfiguration that had gone wrong Vadam took a breath and went down with him, he tried to ask if he was alright but only bubbles and muffled sounds, came from his mouth but then Harry spoke and Vadam could hear him clearly "Don't worry about me I'm fine, you should be worrying about whatever the Merfolk have taken", then he swam off at a surprising speed.

Deciding that another breath of air would be useful in he needed to communicate Vadam rose again took a breath and was about to go back under when he heard a loud shout of "VADAM" turning his head he saw Neville running towards the water; delighted that he was here Vadam waved but soon he realized something was wrong, forgetting the lake he ran towards Neville who explained what was going on.

"I'm sorry I am late but I can't find Luna anywhere, I looked in the library, the Hall, everywhere I even asked some Ravenclaw girls in her year and they told me she didn't come back to the dorm yesterday, No one knows where she is", at this Vadam decided to abandon the task altogether and was about to run off with Neville until a thunderous "VADAM" from professor Snape stopped him in his tracks, he turned to shout about how he didn't care about some competition if one of his friends are in danger, then Snape continued "think you idiot, what did the rhyme of the egg say _something you will SORELY MISS_" and then Vadam realized the truth, Luna had been taken.

Something inside Vadam snapped; the stress of the tournament, the school life, the lying to his friends, the loss of a friend and the mortal danger of another caused something to stop working. Vadam felt like nothing he had felt before, Nox could do nothing to stop Vadam, no amount of screaming and shouting could faze him, Vadam turned towards the lake and he had one last coherent thought _"if they've hurt her, there deaths shall be ever more agonizing"_.

He then ran towards the lake whilst ripping off all that remains of his clothes, leaving only his underwear and sword sheath on, ran and dived into the lake, what part of Vadam's mind remained dully noted that someone was trying to shout at him but he couldn't care less the only thing that mattered was that his sword tasted blood today, that is all that matters.

Vadam began cracking through and drawing a lot of blue mana from the lake, to any person in a rational frame of mind doing this would be like sucking up cement with a straw but Vadam hardly noticed the difficulty and once he was satisfied he used a burst of blue mana to propel himself downwards, deeper and deeper into the lake Vadam rode his own current, it took some time but he had all the time in the world to think of new and horrible ways to kill.

Again there was that pesky annoying voice but Vadam couldn't understand a word of it, in the pitch blackness Vadam admired his swords lethal sharpness, the way the blade curved ever so slightly. He ran his finger down the edge lightly and it cut deep into his finger, the sword seemed to shudder as the blood connected to its surface and not a whisp of blood ever made it into the water, the blade absorbed it all.

He sank deeper and deeper into the lake but nothing accosted him, a small water demon tried to but, showing that his skills have not dulled nor are weakened underwater, Vadam flicked his left wrist and his sword cut clean through the little demon, with more blood on his hands, Vadam knew that he had to spill more.

Finally he saw light, strange glowy light that seemed to emanate from jellyfish like creatures, Vadam felt something akin to joy rise in his heart but it was a twisted sense of elevation, it was the joy a psychopath feels before he goes on a mass murder.

With a grin that would be better suited for a shark, Vadam landed on the ground and he strolled into the Merfolk village, he couldn't find anyone in the immediate vicinity but kept up hope that he could find the ones he came for, soon he heard singing and so he followed the sound to an area best referred to as a courtyard, and then he saw her.

Seeing her up there not moving and so beautiful, made Vadam's heart ache in sorrow that one day she would grow old and that beauty would be tarnished, he knew what he had to do.

He backed away before anyone could see him and crept around the houses before coming behind the choir and watched her back, the beautiful merfolk. Vadam knew that she could never be tarnished, that she should become like him and together they would be young and beautiful together, his sword shivered eagerly with the knowledge of blood and Vadam crept up behind her, he thrust his sword forward, straight for her heart… but something stopped him.

With a feral yell, that couldn't be heard, Vadam swung back around at whatever had grabbed him and off came the head of a Merfolk soldier that had stopped him from preserving his beauty. The impossibly sharp blade of Vadam's sword cleanly cut the head off the soldier, the body fell and a cloud of red blood came out, Vadam placed his sword on the soldiers perfectly sliced neck and the blood was drawn to and absorbed to the blade.

Vadam felt a shudder go through him, his mind snapped further and in that moment one of the choir happened to look behind her and let out a bloodcurdling scream, or course in this state bloodcurdling screams are just what Vadam likes.

The choir fled, Vadam a human yell and he was rushed by about twenty angry Merfolk soldiers, feeling invigorated, free even Vadam didn't even notice that he had charged the Merfolk head on. Nox had been screaming at him ever since he snapped of course Vadam paid it no heed but the loud noises were annoying.

When Vadam snapped, Nox, since he was living in Vadam's head, immediately realized what was happening and was trying desperately to bring Vadam back to full consciousness, Nox knew that Vadam's Lich magic is all that really separates him from a common zombie and if his mind snaps and shuts down then he would be reduced to, however temporarily, a full on zombie. Luckily Vadam's anger and surprisingly the cursed sword are the things keeping Vadam from fully slipping.

Back to Vadam he was having the time of his life, slicing and dicing up his opposition even under water where they have the advantage, as one tried to get around him and attack Vadam would use a stream of water to dodge and then again to get back to the surprised soldier and have the time of his life stabbing and slicing up his victim.

"STOP!" Harry was witnessing this unbelievable disturbing battle and it was scaring him, he had faced horrors before but what Vadam was doing was just terrifying; he was killing and seemed to be enjoying it, Harry couldn't look anymore and turned to shield the hostages.

Vadam wasn't noticing them just yet he grabbed an injured soldier by pushing his hand through the open wound in the poor things chest and grabbing one of the bones in its chest whilst revelling in its musical screams. Vadam gave the Merfolk an almost childish look of curiosity before ripping the bone out.

By this point the Merfolk were trying to organize a way to remove the insane champion and they all flinched at the screams of pure agony that the Merfolk the monster was holding before releasing him and to their horror and disgust he was holding a rib bone he then licked; this was just too much and one of the Merfolk screamed

"STOP! YOU PSYCHOPATH STOP!, your hostage is fine, you've no reason to go on such a rampage, just calm down and take your hostage" the Merfolk's plea was good and all its just too bad a thing that Vadam was in no mood to take no hostage, feeling the need to monologue a little bit, Vadam stopped and used his blue mana to open up a small telepathy field, _"You've no idea, I'm not doing this for some hostage you think you seem to have. I'm doing it because I like it"_ he was about to continue but something stopped him, unlike the first time where it was physical, this time it was something else or rather two something else's.

"_Vadam!" _

"Vadam!"

Two voices rang out, one all persons present heard, and the second only Vadam heard. Harry had witnessed to brutal one sided battle and he could not believe such violence could be born from someone who is often so friendly. The other voice was Nox; he had been trying to speak to Vadam ever since he lost it but Vadam wasn't responding. Now after the telepath field was cast finally Nox was able to communicate, he knew that Vadam would still have no chance to calm down even if he was listening; he took advantage of Vadam's extreme fatigue and took control of his body.

Nox looked down at the sword that had caused all this, the vile gift from Bolas himself; Nox remembered the most brutal moment it had caused within Vadam's grasp. He had been locked away then but even Nox felt, heard and saw the horrors the sword could cause; with every drop of blood that was spilled on its glinting surface its wielder grew stronger but their bloodlust would grow twice as much.

"_That day… he killed everyone Men, Woman, Children, baby's, pregnant woman. No one was safe, not even his own men who after he had finished murdering innocent people his madness caused him to massacre them as well. I remember even though I didn't truly exist then… the horror."_

Nox stared down at the sword that has connections to his own creation with disgust, nothing more did he want to leave the cursed artifact there, but… he can't.

Nox had no words to say, what was there to say to the people he view you as a murderous psychopath, so in silence Nox completed the second task in silence. He swam up and cut Luna free, sheathed the sword, grabbed her and started swimming up using the spell Vadam was using to propel himself up he was not looking back, unable to look at Harry.

When Nox reached the surface first there was cheers from the Slytherin's, boos from the Gryffindor's and all around excitement. Luna was waking up and the boy Nox recognized as Neville came rushing to the water's edge and Nox assisted the disorientated Luna to the edge so that she could climb up and be shepherded off by Neville to the teachers and then he came back to help him.

Nox was completely silent; he didn't react to almost any outside stimuli. This was a combination of factors, one, he was still shell-shocked at what Vadam did and two he knew that if Vadam had any hope whatsoever to stay at this school then he had to have the whole shell-shocked veteran feel about him. Of course Nox had the shell-shocked part down completely fine and he wasn't responding to anything that anybody was trying to get him to react to.

Luna and Neville were worried, Vadam wouldn't respond to anything and he wasn't telling them anything that happened down there, they could only wait for Fleur to be pulled out saying that she had failed, then Krum with Hermione and he explained that something had attacked the Merfolk and that was why he was so late, since it was hard to find completely silent.

Krum told the judges that Harry was still down there waiting for something and wouldn't tell him what had happened at the site, some people looked at Nox curiously but Nox was still not responding.

Eventually Harry came up, was assisted by Percy and then smothered by Fleur but he was trying to get over to the judges, or maybe Nox but Nox didn't know and he knew that he really had to do everything perfectly if Vadam wanted a chance to stay happy at this school or stay at this school at all.

As it turned out Harry was trying to get to Vadam but once he reached him and shouted "What the hell did you do that for?" Nox fainted.

* * *

Vadam (this time actually Vadam) suddenly jolted up awake, confused he looked around and realized he was on a hospital bed in the medical wing, he also had bindings on.

"_Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam, Vadam"_, Vadam groaned but this indicated to Nox that Vadam was listening so he immediately said _"okay you have to listen very, very carefully I rescued Luna from the lake after you flipped out and you kind of went on a Merfolk killing spree, don't say anything now just let me finish, you killed at least one of them but eventually I was able to take control and get you and Luna out of there. No one was in any danger and you've risked A LOT by losing it so badly, now I have done what I could after getting out of the lake to make it seem like you are as shocked at what happened as all the faculty, Harry and I are, seriously Vadam you were scaring me, I did the best I could to victimize you but the rest you will have to do on your own… good luck"._

As that information sunk in, Vadam swallowed deeply and tasted the remnants of blood _"most likely not mine"_ he thought pretty grimly, in a measure of how upset he was Nox didn't make any sort of indication that he existed at all and Vadam looked up sharply as he heard soft footsteps. He sat up as best he could with the restraints and watched as the curtain was pulled aside to show Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked very disappointed but he is a man known for giving second chances "Ah Vadam, I am glad you are awake so we can discuss some things" Dumbledore didn't seem angry but Vadam could tell from his body language and the look in his eyes that he was very disappointed and maybe even upset.

Vadam didn't know too much about Albus Dumbledore but he did know that he valued all sentient creatures as equals. "I'm not entirely sure if you remember what happened down in the lake but all the faculty know as does Harry Potter, we've asked Harry not to tell anyone and he agreed not too", Vadam was confused and he felt hope bubbling up in his chest no matter how hard he tried to squash it down "I'm sorry professor but what exactly happened down in the lake I only remember flashes, what did I do that would cause me to be bound to this bed" Vadam carefully worded his question out as meekly as possible, he knew that he had a chance but he had to ensure that he doesn't waste it.

Dumbledore sighed before beginning his explanation "after you realized where your friend was you seemed to snap, you ran and went straight to the bottom of the lake and left your wand back at the lake shore. Once you were at the Merfolk's dwelling, according to the Merfolk, you proceeded to decapitate one of the soldiers, the Merfolk tried to stop you but you went on a rampage. Eventually you apparently calmed down after severely injuring several more Merfolk and you took Luna and soon fainted leading you to be here."

Vadam felt bad about the death but not because of guilt but because of the inconveniences brought up from it. Knowing that an apology seemed right at this moment Vadam said "I… I am truly horrified about what I did, I just… just snapped when I realized Luna was taken and I… I don't remember anything; tell the merfolk that I apologize please…"

Dumbledore gave Vadam a very sharp look but in the end he accepted Vadam's apology, before releasing Vadam and leaving Dumbledore explained one more thing "Oh and I do hope you don't mind but we have confiscated your sword as it has been shown that it is a dangerous weapon and appears to have magical properties to it" he held up his hand before Vadam could say anything to stop him "no exceptions, even if it's a heirloom we have decided we will take it off you until the end of the year and an exception may be made for the third task, good day Vadam" and the great professor Dumbledore left Vadam to his thoughts.

* * *

And there you go, I actually put a lot of work into this one and rewrote a lot of it.


	14. Chapter of filler

DragonFelicis here, I do hope no one was too grossed out by the previous chapter but this one will be a lot lighter, now just to clarify for this chapter Harry's fourth year was set in 1994 which is Vadam's fifth year, this year.

This chapter is really a filler chapter until the third task but has sappy moments and other not really important things happen.

* * *

_Have I ever told you my dream Nazo? No? Well one day I hope to open a school. I know it's a weird dream for someone like me but I want to open a school that will teach anyone, teach anything and teach people not to make the mistakes I did._

* * *

Vadam felt weird, without his sword always on him he felt vulnerable as if on display, he knew it was stupid as a wand is deadlier than a sword and without it he was more inconspicuous but Vadam had always worn a sword, ever since the day his spark ignited.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Vadam looked over to his friends, who were chatting about odd things like the weather and how things were going, he looked over at the splashing lake front and thought about his time within it. Both Neville and Luna had been acting odd ever since he lost it at the lake but neither of them knew about it... unless, Harry saw what happened and Neville is in Gryffindor with him, Dumbledore told him that Harry promised not to say anything but he still might have said something to Neville and Neville could have told Luna.

Deciding that maybe he was overreacting Vadam decided to ask Neville without revealing anything "say Neville has Harry said anything about what happened during the second task" Vadam said it in a way that he thought seemed inconspicuous but he saw Neville pale ever so slightly and his worst fears were confirmed.

*A few days ago*

"Neville I know it's not really my place to say anything but… I don't want to be rude or anything but watch out for Vadam before you say anything this is not something because he's a Slytherin or the other champion or anything but" Harry swallowed and looked down at his feet before mumbling "your my friend even though I haven't really been acting like one ever since you became friends with Vadam and he's an alright guy but down in the lake _sigh_ he… seemed like another person like he was possessed by some…thing, I promised Dumbledore that I wouldn't tell anyone but your close to him and I don't want you to get hurt or anything".

*End flashback*

Neville really saw himself as smart or someone worthy to be noticed but he had discovered that he was smarted than he thought; after Harry had told him this Neville thought about it and eventually went to Luna, the two of them noted that Vadam no longer had his sword and he still seemed shaken from his misadventure in the lake.

Luna told him that there is something wrong with Vadam in his mind, Neville knew that he knew that already but never confronted himself about it, the two of them know that Vadam is dangerous, more dangerous than a normal wizard with the plethora of dangerous spells that they learn, they know that he is suspicious, secretive and over-emotional with his anger, but they agreed that with all his faults Vadam would never hurt them, hurt people who hurt them, but not them.

Neville swallowed and took a deep breath at Vadam's question, he had been afraid that Vadam would ask something like that he knew that if he lied Vadam would do… something and not something good. His mouth twitched as he tried to smile but found he couldn't "Yes he told me that something bad happened down there and that you seemed possessed but nothing else" Neville was surprised at how strong his voice come out but quickly forgot that in the face of Vadam's despair. He tried to think of something to say but Luna beat him to it, in a shockingly clear voice Luna said "look Vadam I am a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw's are smart and perceptive, Neville and I have been talking… look we know that you are dangerous and paranoid and secretive and you have issues with anger control but we don't care" Vadam was wide eyed with surprise "WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS were not going to abandon you like Draco just because you don't want to tell us about your past, everyone has secrets and not everyone wants to tell people their secrets".

Vadam swallowed heavily and looked at Neville and Luna very critically and they stared back not wavering in the grim set of their faces, Vadam's face hardened to the point that it looked like chiselled stone but their faces didn't waver. His shields cracked.

Vadam's cheek quivered, his jaw tightened until it felt like it would snap and then finally all at once it broke. Unable to hold up his façade Vadam's entire body quivered and he felt his chest tightening until a sob finally broke loose, his body curled up into itself and Vadam desperately tried to hold his sobs in; his eyes didn't water, they couldn't but for the first time ever Vadam cried not in anger or sadness but in happiness and relief, his friends encircled him in their arms as he cried, still not relinquishing his final shields but enough of them broke for him to except their embrace.

* * *

Vadam had cried for some time and the three sat in silence for longer, the sun was setting and curfew would be in effect soon; Vadam felt indebted to his friends for being there for him even if they didn't know why they were there, the fat that they were was enough. Still he didn't think that he had done enough for his friends "L-Luna Neville thank you for… holding me" Vadam felt embarrassed at saying that out loud but continued "I honestly feel that I don't deserve the two of you, you give me so much and I give so little, you know that I have trouble trusting people so…" Vadam swallowed wondering if this was a good idea or not, but looking at his friends hopeful eyes forced him along "w-well you know how I come from an ancient pureblood family that retreated from the wizarding world fifteen hundred years ago" there confirmation was a little unenthusiastic but Vadam didn't notice "The... truth… is... That… uh the truth is that I'm not from a pureblood family, I actually grew up in a village without any technology beyond basic farming equipment".

Getting that out felt incredibly good, Vadam had his eyes closed through the explanation and waited for a reaction; nothing was said for at least a minute but eventually Luna said "Well we figured as much, you didn't seem to act all dignified and hoity-toity" Neville did not find that very funny and the two got into a name calling contest as Vadam sat in shock that they so easily accepted it, he was growing annoyed at the lack of reaction at his heart-on-sleeve honesty but Luna stopped the contest, turned to Vadam and said "Still thank you for revealing that to us, we know it's hard for a muggleborn to easily integrate into wizarding society and the fact that you've managed to do fairly well in fifth year as its your first is remarkable; is there by any chance that you have a heard of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks living in or near your village as they can often inspire great intelligence and understanding to people around it?" Vadam found that very unlikely but he humoured Luna as the three of them sat in their favourite spot watching the sun set.

* * *

Vadam's life hadn't changed much ever since he had told Neville and Luna about him coming from a village instead of being a Pureblood, they had not told anyone and Vadam felt a greater amount of trust between the three of them, he also found himself more relaxed and not feeling so violent although Nox said that that was probably the influence of the sword fading.

Nox had been a special kind of annoying lately, even though he had more freedom in the form of Murtle, Vadam thought that all the girliness was getting to him. Case-in-point Nox had started to pressure him to start keeping a diary, Vadam wasn't sure on the point that if someone found it not he could get in a lot of trouble but Nox nagged and nagged and nagged and nagged add infinite until Vadam gave and asked a strangely giggling Luna if she would buy him one when she was in hogesmaede next.

Soon enough he found entries by Nox and the two go into an argument about who the diary was really for culminating with an amazing idea.

"So what you're saying that along with your classes and preparing for the most dangerous magical task in an incredibly dangerous magical tournament, with just three quarters or your first year fifth year education you want to start up a collectable card game?" Luna and Neville were having a hard time believing that Vadam decided that he wanted to create a card game as he had shown little interest in exploding snap, go fish and other card based gamed.

"Those types of games I find boring all you really do is place cards on a table and wait for your opponent to do the same, my game will use strategy, cunning, strength, speed, luck and skill, take a look I've already made a few prototype cards.

And so Neville and Luna looked on in confusion at the eleven cards shown to them, there were five cards with crude drawings on them called Plains, island, Swamp, mountain and Forest and five cards without pictures called Serra Angel -,-,-,- and Mox Lotus.

And Vadam explained the mechanics of the game Neville and Luna had a little trouble following it, Luna and Neville noticed some rules in his speech (what they could understand) needed tweaking to make them fair, they adjusted haste, first strike, deathtouch, vigilance and other rules text.

Mana costs became problems and the three of them argued for an hour about the Mox lotus but in the end Vadam won since it was his game. As the two of them helped him Vadam asked if they would be willing to assist him in the games official creation of cards and rules whereas he could manage the cost of producing the cards.

"Even though I grew up in a village without technology I always dreamed of magic and games I was never allowed to play so something like this is something that would make me really happy, but enough of that we have a bigger issue what will we call the game?" Luna and Neville started at that and after telling Vadam off for not thinking of that sooner started brainstorming ideas.

"Well we can't call the game something so simple as Magic and I think the name should have something to do with the land, what did you say it produces again" Neville forgetful as always.

"Mana"

"So maybe it should be something like Mana Battle or something" Luna felt that the idea was worth investing in and she added "Mana Battle doesn't really have a nice ring to it but you've got something with that Mana thing so maybe Mana Clash".

"Mana Clash… not bad that could work but it doesn't feel completely right so let me think, in the game you have to gather as much mana in order to cast creatures and other spells but something like Mana Gatherer is simply weird _Sigh_ look until we think of a proper name we will just call it Magic Gathering okay? Okay".

The weeks wore on as the three of them worked on their little project on Sundays, studied on Saturdays and trained after classes were finished, the strain grew on all three of them with the classes becoming more difficult as the end of the year was coming closer with even Neville and Luna becoming snappy, Vadam decided to place their game on hiatus for now to help ease the burden and it helped… a little.

* * *

"What have they done to the Quidditch Pitch?" Harry's horrified question rang through the air as the four champions stared at the something growing out of it.

"There hedges" came the cheerful voice of Bagman. He was standing in the middle of the field, staring around himself at the hedges, before turning to them and smiling jovially.

The champions made their way to him, Vadam noted that Fleur was acting unusually warm towards Harry and Krum seemed extra surly today.

"Well, what do you think?" said Bagman as they reached him "growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid will have them twenty feet high, but don't worry Harry the Quidditch pitch will be fine afterwards" he said this clapping Harry on the shoulder "Now I'm sure you can guess what we are making here".

No one spoke for a moment until Vadam said "A maze".

"That's right" said Bagman, Vadam noticed with annoyance that Bagman only seemed too proud of him to have figured that out "the task is pretty straightforward all you need to do is find your way through the maze find the cup".

"That's all?" said Krum rather surly as if this was an insult.

"Not at all, there will be spells that must be broken and Hagrid is providing a number of creatures" Vadam and Harry blanched at that both of them knowing full well what sort of creatures Hagrid would provide.

"And finally people will enter in a matter of points First will be harry, then mister Krum, then Mr Vadam and finally miss Delacour, but with the obstacles everyone will have a fighting chance".

Ludo Bagman then clapped his hands and bade them goodnight. The four of them made their way over the hedges back to the castle, Vadam noticed Krum take Harry off the track to, what looked like, the path to the Forbidden Forest. Vadam debated following them but he was still sore over Harry telling Neville about their time in the lake and decided that Harry could take care of himself, plus Krum wouldn't be stupid enough to attack a student.

Vadam made his way to his common room without incident, whispered the password "Snakebite" and went to bed blissfully unaware that if he had gone then he could have saved someone's life.

* * *

Well this is the end of the Chapter of uselessness which is probably why it was written faster and is much shorter... Well one amusing thing is that Vadam was the creator of Magic the Gathering if I remember it will come up here and now in fifth year, it might gain prominence since I have very few ideas for fifth year... I don't think there was anything else I wanted to say.


	15. The Third Task

So this is chapter fifteen of Vadam's redemption and the third task of the Triwizard Tournament and this is the second last chapter of the story. This chapter encompasses four chapters of the book but wont be as long as that as Vadam will be… well I won't spoil the graveyard scene here.

* * *

"_For an eight foot skeleton Reaper is surprisingly nice. He has lived alone for over two hundred years… alone with nothing but his skeletons and his Scythe. Could I become like that? So alone… so depressed… so desperate for any contact. Will I become like that if I continue like this?"_

* * *

"Today is the final task" Vadam was pacing nervously and Neville and Luna were watching with concerned looks in their eyes "You know what though, I'm not nervous not at all" of course he was not nervous.

"Vadam stop pacing it's going to be alright, you fought a dragon for god's sake" Neville always the voice of reassurance was not helped by Luna.

"Of course we have little clue as to what he will face in the maze aside from creatures supplied by Hagrid which are sure to be monstrous like those Blast-Ended-Skrewts and maybe they would bring in a Dementor and make you relieve your worst memories and uh…" Luna hesitated at the look of dawning horror on Vadam's face "but they wouldn't do that because Dumbledore hates them so he wouldn't let them do that".

"Well I would hope so, I believe I heard a mention of Dementors at this school in years before and I don't want to go through what those students must have went through"

"Well actually it was mainly Harry Potter"

"Why am I not surprised" Neville and Vadam's mini conversation had seemed to cause Luna to lose interest and move onto better things.

"So we can be sure that there won't be Dementors but what about Boggarts" at Vadam's blank look she elaborated "There horrid little creatures that turn into whatever a person fears the most"

"Yeah they're like the muggle bogeyman and probably where they got it from" Vadam didn't understand bogeyman but something that could turn into what he feared most, that's disturbing but what would it turn into, his old master, his friends dying, or himself dying… probably that last one.

After the three of them spoke Vadam recollected about what he had been thinking about the night before. As he had been lying in bed, awake, he looked over to where he knew Drac- Malfoy was sleeping and thought about their ruined friendship. He knew there was no way to repair it… at least not now but just thinking about their good times made him ache in the remains of his heart and the void where his soul once was, in a way it made him feel good, at least he wasn't so far gone that these aspects were lost to him and he could feel like a human person but mostly it just made him feel bad and Vadam, as someone who isn't used to it, doesn't like feeling bad.

AS he actually fell asleep Vadam thought about the year he's had, so much of it has been good, a new magic, plenty of old magic, freedom, friends, and an escape from his past. "Can it remain this good… forever?" it was a question but who was it too? Himself? Nox? Malfoy? The old ghost? Hogwarts? Magic? ... Who?

Finishing his recollections Vadam turned to his two friends and nodded, he felt like he might be alright until professor McGonagall came over, Vadam had noticed her talking to Harry, she looked rather grim as she reached him.

Looking apologetic she said "As I had just finished telling Mr Potter the champions families have been invited to watch the third task" Vadam felt a cold chill of dread run through his back as Luna and Neville turned to look at him expectantly "we sent your mother the invitation but she never responded, you are free to come and wait in the room for your mother or we could simply inform you if your mother does show up"

Vadam felt upset and was having trouble thinking of something to say, Nox told him to simply tell the truth, of course he was never going to, eventually composing himself Vadam said "that's alright professor, my mother wont be coming to this, I know she wont so lets just drop it"

McGonagall looked at him with pity, agreed and bade him good-luck in the final task. What little of Vadam's appetite disappeared, he shrugged off his friends attempt to comfort him, stood up and said just two words.

"It's time" and so it was time for Vadam to go with the other three champions and begin the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

"Are you alright Vadam?"

Neville tried to get Vadam to talk but he only shrugged at the question. Vadam had walked off as soon as possible in the direction of the quidditch pitch but still ended up very close to the other three contestants and could only look on with barely contained jealousy at their families, luckily his friends were stubborn and worried so they caught up to him and walked with him.

Vadam was thinking of the magic and mana spells he knew and trying to absorb as much mana from anywhere he could, but felt reassured when the light stream of blue mana from the lake came to him _"you have no luck with the other colours but blues fun anyway, wouldn't you agree?" _in his own way Nox was also a reassurance, knowing that he would be there was comforting.

They walked onto the quidditch pitch, which by now was completely unrecognizable. A twenty foot hedge ran completely around it. There was a gap in front of them and a stadium behind them, the entrance to the maze looked like a maw, it was creepy.

Five minutes later the stadium began to fill; the air was filled with excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filled the seats. The sky was a deep blue and the first stars were beginning to appear. Professors Hagrid, Moody, McGonagall and Flitwick came walking up to them, Bagman also joined them and were wearing large, red, luminous stars on different parts of there clothing.

McGonagall spoke up "We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze" she said to the champions. "If you get into difficulty and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air and one of us will come and get you, but this means you will be forfeiting the task, do you understand?" She was very stern and the champions nodded.

"Off you go then" Bagman said brightly to the professors and they walked away in different directions. Bagman then pointed his wand to his throat and said "Sonorus" and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and Gentalmen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place with 85 points, Mr Harry Potter of Hogwarts school but playing for Salem" There was plenty of cheering and booing from the audience, "In second place, also of Hogwarts and this time actually playing for them is Mr I-Don't-Want-To-Be-Called-By-My-First-Name Vadam!" Again plenty of booing and not so much cheering except from his friends who stood up and cheered, "in third place Mr Viktor Krum and in fourth place the lovely Miss Fleur Delacour".

Vadam noticed that Bagman didn't place as much significance of Krum and Delacour, not even saying their scores or school but whatever. Vadam noticed Luna and Neville waving violently at him and he smiled and then turned to face the maze.

"So... on my whistle, Harry " said Bagman, "Three, two, one"

He gave a short blast on his whistle and Harry hurried forward into the maze. Vadam watched him carefully and waited for his turn, within a minute it was and Bagman gave the whistle another blast. Vadam heard cheering from the Slytherins as he hurried forward into the maze as well, but almost immediately after entering the maze the sounds dimmed and it felt like he was being constricted by the darkness, "Odd" he thought, the hedges were actually giving some green mana but, even more surprisingly, also giving out a surprising reading of black mana "hmm these hedges..." Vadam eyed the sides of the hedges "These are not good plants" thinking of his time in Ravnica, of the Golgari, Selenysia and in particularly are rather vicious gatecreeper vine, Vadam decided to watch out for everything, even the walls and floor.

With sword in left hand, wand in right Vadam navigated his way through the ever twisting and changing walls of the labyrinth, getting further and further confused with the lack of enemies and getting increasingly more paranoid Vadam turned corner after corner before breaking out into a jog, then a run, and finally Vadam was sprinting wildly, in intense panic he wasn't watching where he was going. He could feel the black mana from the hedges calling to him, beseeching him with wonderful things, power, everlasting life.

His heart stopped.

Vadam yelled, he flung his sword, spun around and grabbed a creature by its neck.

It was a fairly small bipedal creature, it was hunched over and was gasping and grabbing his hand with two gnarled, clawed, grubby hands. Vadam couldn't see its face thanks to a cloak that it was wearing but he knew what it was, a hag.

The hag gasped and seemed to be trying to say something, perhaps plead for forgiveness, maybe offer him power, Vadam knew it was the cause of his panic before and didn't care about anyone who may be watching as he finally summoned his power over black and a black blade of mana stabbed through the hag "Murder".

It groaned and desperately clutched at his hands until Vadam let it go. The hag took huge gasping breaths as it fell to the ground, it begged forgiveness but Vadam had seen enough of the monster that he knew that it didn't deserve it. As its breathing began to return to normal Vadam whispered the word "Asphyxiate" and this time a magically induced hold on the Hag deprived it of breath completely, without any air in its lungs at all the hag fell once more clutching its throat and trying to beg, but Vadam was already gone, not caring even to watch it die.

Much calmer and composed, Vadam strolled through the maze, trying to sense the magic of the cup. It took a few more choices and backtracking until he did sense a faint pulse of magic, deciding that that would be his best bet, Vadam followed the magic trail but only had a moment to think that the magic seemed to be dark before he was jumped.

Victor Krum leaped out of what seemed like nowhere and he struck him with a disarming spell, which knocked both of his weapons from him, Vadam shouted and leaped to the side as Krum fired off another spell, he hid behind a wall and waited for Krum to come near and leaped out, however Krum was expecting that and he struck him with a knockback jinx, followed by a stunning spell and ending with and uppercut to his jaw.

Vadam was knocked down and was in reasonable shock at what happened and at being knocked down so easily, he tried to get up and kick some ass but found he couldn't, it was a full body bind spell and Vadam began to panic at his predicament, Krum smirked down at him and Nox piped up and stated that Krum's eyes were not his own, as if he was being controlled, Krum then cast the cruciatous curse and for a brief moment Vadam was overcome by pain along every nerve in his body before he shut them off.

Though it wasn't necessary

Just as he shut off his pain receptors Krum's body came crashing down unconscious and Harry Potter came running over, he was panicked and was babbling something about Krum and Fleur and if he was alright and then getting more panicked as Vadam didn't respond.

Eventually Harry recovered his wits and cast a Finite spell on him which released him. "Thank you Harry, I didn't know what I was going to do there for a moment", admitting something like that to Harry wasn't as hard as he thought.

"Well it's completely wrong to do that to someone and your are a nice enough guy and I didn't know what else to do"

Vadam grabbed his things as they decided to send up sparks to get Krum taken and Harry and Vadam moved on, quickly finding the entrance to the last stretch of the maze and the Triwizard cup glinting at the end. The two shared a glance before taking a run for it, they were running well but Vadam was slightly faster, faster until a vine whipped out and tripped him.

Landing painfully, Vadam yelled out a warning for Harry, but nothing attacked him. The vines and roots started to attack Vadam with earnest and seemed to be trying to pull him under, he was able to slash a few of them but was disarmed, Vadam could see Harry hesitating on whether to help or not. Once one of the roots started to strangle him did harry help, casting a reducto spell at the hedge and a diffindo jinx at the vines and roots covering him finally they were stopped and Vadam ripped himself free, shivering at the lingering feeling of all those roots and vines over him. Vadam thought he heard someone curse but couldn't dwell on it as harry bombarded him with questions about his state of being. Eventually assuring that he was alright Vadam decided that he should allow harry to take the cup.

Just as he was going to offer this a giant spider cam crashing through the maze and clicked at them aggressively.

Harry said a rather bad word but at this point Vadam had, had enough of being attacked. The spider leaped forward, Vadam pushed Harry out of the way, leaped to the right and struck the spider with a close quarters jab with his sword. The point of his enchanted sword went smoothly into the abdomen of the spider and it screeched in pain, then Harry struck it with a stunning spell which sent it at Vadam and allowed him to bring down the blade through the spiders head and killing it.

harry was panting in exhaustion, Vadam was indifferent, they shared a glance and looked at the spider then at the cup and together they said

"Take it"

Both were surprised at the others offer and so to explain himself Vadam said "so far you've saved me from a fellow contestant, the maze itself and assisted in the subduing of a giant spider, plus you have had a year of dealing with the press criticizing you, you deserve it"

But Harry was not to be outdone on generosity "Yes but I don't need any more glory or money, the thought of the press if i do win is terrible, plus you just saved me from that spider and slayed it yourself plus from what I've gathered you have trouble in Slytherin and taking this cup to them would have to get you treated right"

Vadam was impressed by Harry's reasoning but was no to be swayed. The two stared each other down for a minute until Vadam's unrealenting glare caused Harry to finally look away. Guiltily he reached for the cup but then hesitated as an idea struck him.

"How about we grab it together? Therefore it will be a Hogwarts victory… and a Salam witches victory".

Vadam almost smacked himself for not thinking of that himself and responded "Heh you are still embarrassed about that aren't you, alright Harry lets grab the cup together" The two of them turned to the cup and together they reached out, grasping a handle at the same time Vadam felt a sudden jerk at his navel and was pulled alongside Harry on for the most uncomfortable ride in his life.

* * *

They landed in what should be Vadam's natural home; a graveyard. The two of them had slammed into the ground once their little journey was complete and had the wind knocked out of them, Harry groaned as Vadam got up and then helped Harry to his feat.

"Where are we?" Vadam could only shake his head at Harry's question as he fought to regain his bearings, they were clearly hundreds of miles from Hogwarts and in dark and overgrown graveyard, a fine manor was upon a hill in the distance and the dark outline of a church was visible beyond the bone white yew tree in front of them.

"Do you think that this is part of the task?" Harry sounded worried and a little scared and Vadam was struck at how young the boy was.

"I don't know but perhaps we should take out our wands" Harry seemed grateful that he had made the suggestion and complied.

The stood close waiting for something to happen, for a minute nothing did but then a figure appeared. It was hunched over and wearing a cloak, similar to the hag Vadam had killed, and was carrying what appeared to be a bundle of robes. Harry lowered his wand quizzically and Vadam turned to scold him for such an action but only had a moment to hear a high, cold voice say "I should kill the spare" and an "Avada Kadavra".

He turned to defend himself from the killing curse but unlike the one he had endured almost a year ago, this one was much quicker and much more well aimed, Vadam could only try and dodge, and fail, before the spell struck him on the side; this one was at least ten times more powerful then the one that he had been hit with before and Vadam could feel the spells might temporarily overpower his Lich magic and shutting down every single organ in his body. Vadam fell. The Lich magic restarted and spared him but Vadam still fell unconscious from the might of the spell, listing to Harry's screams and Nox's yells.

...

...

...

His eyes snapped open.

Vadam breathlessly groaned as he felt the sheer pain his body was in and was unable to shut it off, Nox was still yelling something... oh it was wake up. Vadam's body felt paralyzed in a different way to the full body bind, he felt like he had died and needed to figure out how to move his body again, with a start he realized that this was exactly the way he felt after he first died and figured that the Avada Kadavra curse was strong enough to temporarily render him completely deceased. Gathering his wits Vadam finally paid notice to the enormous amount of light and power to his left and with some difficulty turned his head and witnessed a moving cloud of black circling a great white dome of magic with Harry and some other guy dueling within.

At first he stared with incomprehension but soon realized what was happening to some extent, Nox then filled him up to date on what he knew. Being that he is able to vaguely hear things when Vadam is unconscious he was able to tell Vadam that Voldemort was back, the cloud was actually black robed wizards, Harry and Voldemort were dueling and that somehow Voldemort's spells were being reversed and that that was what forced him awake. Nox told him that, that last one was told to him by some strange shade, a reversed death version of Harry's mother and yes Vadam could see several specters encircling Voldemort and Harry.

One broke off and moved towards Vadam, it was a man who looked similar to Harry "I'm sorry that I have no time to explain but the connection between Harry and the snake faced bastard with be broken in a moment, when that happens we can linger for a moment but only a moment do you understand?" Vadam could only weakly nod as the specter continued "we can buy you and Harry a moment but nothing more, this will be your only chance to run so force your body to work so TAKE IT and please tell my son that his parents love him".

The specter then moved back at the group at an impressive speed and Vadam say Harry wrench his arms up and cancel the spell, the lights, the dome, the magic all disappeared but the specters stayed. Together a man a woman an old man and a young lady all swarmed Voldemort and Harry ran, knocking over and attacking wizards as he went, Vadam tested his muscles as harry neared him, as slowed down to grab him, Vadam used a burst of blue magic to blow himself to his feat and roared "GO HARRY" his sudden and shocking revival made everyone but Harry pause in shock for a moment and Harry continued to run. As all the wizards prepared a spell to annihilate the one who had returned to life Vadam poured as much mana into a spell, overloading it he shouted "BLUSTERSQUALL" the overloaded wind spell struck each and every wizard with a pressurized blast of air, knocking over even Voldemort, and Vadam turned an sprinted to Harry to was standing by the cup, Harry shouted to grab it together and they did, once again being sent to a vortex of colours and wind before finally landing back in Hogwarts, in-front of a stunned crowd who soon started cheering.

...

...

...

Vadam could only lay there as harry began to sob, clutching his robes as if it was a lifeline, crying and trying to say that Voldemort was back, Vadam was simply in a state of shock at Harry's actions and laid there until he was pulled off him by professor Moody and was swarmed by a bunch of teachers, he recovered his state of being and cast a defibrillating spell on himself to restart his heart and was carried off to the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey.

Vadam allowed the nurse to fuss over him but refused to answer any questions as his friends arrived and were so worried that Pomfrey didn't force them to leave, but to sit quietly. Vadam reassured them that he was fine but was forced back into a hospital bed as Pomfrey started to diagnose him, despite one incredibly shocking thing coming up Pomfrey could find nothing wrong with Vadam but still forced him to stay in the hospital wing.

Just as his friends were going to begin fussing over him, the doors burst open and Professor Dumbledore came in with Harry, Pomfrey immediately set upon by her most consistent patient and Vadam got a closer look at him and realized that his arm had been cut open, Pomfrey decided that Luna and Neville were not needed and ordered them to leave as Dumbledore convinced Harry to fully explain what had happened, as well as inform Madam Pomfrey that she would have another patient very soon.

Harry was able to explain that his blood had been taken as part of a ritual to revive Voldemort. Pomfrey tensed up a lot at these words but was diligent in her duties, Dumbledore looked over to Vadam and asked how he had survived such an encounter "I..." Vadam swallowed as he lied to the headmaster "I, Voldemort wasn't powerful enough in his previous state and his curse only knocked me out" with the knowledge that the killing curse might not kill if enough power was not placed into the spell was true and luckily Dumbledore accepted it as it was the only plausible answer.

Turning back to Harry, he finished up his explanation about what happened, the Priori Incantatem and the end interesting Vadam the most, soon enough Pomfrey decided that enough had happened to Harry for one day and the trauma of what happened to Vadam would also be intense, she forced dreamless sleep potions down their throats and waited for her final patient for the evening as Vadam and Harry fell asleep.

...

...

...

It was much later at night, the castle was asleep, the hospital wing was dark and eerie and Vadam was awake _"I knew it couldn't last this long"_ to him finally something bad enough has happened to ruin any former happiness. Vadam knew what Voldemort had done in his time, the many people he has killed, _"almost as much as myself"_ and the type of horrible person he was through the books he had read, he knew that Voldemort would murder his friends if they stood against him, sighing and rubbing his head Vadam tried, but failed, to think about what he could do, he had options. By this point he had enough power that he could leave the plane and arrive in a different one incredibly weakened, but no even with a madman resurrected the plane was still one of the best he's been to, he could hide, or take his friends along with him... No he won't run... not yet.

Harry was also awake and was reeling from what had happened that day, Voldemort had returned, Murdered one of his friends and then that friend had returned to life. Yes Harry considered Vadam a friend, if not a very close one, he also knew that that killing curse had killed him, no one can fall and be so still if they are alive, during the Priori Incantatem, one of the jets of light had hit him and soon he was up again, maybe he simply thought he was unconscious?

Vadam heard harry moving about and sighing and deduced that he was awake he tried a tentative "Harry?" and soon received "Yeah?" Vadam had been thinking the same things as Harry had been and decided to set the record straight for the both of them "about what happened at the graveyard, I- I'm sorry I lied to professor Dumbledore, I've seen what you go through as the boy who lived and I just don't want something like that for myself, so could you please just stick to my story... please?" Harry completely understood, he wished for some of the heat off him but still he understood "yeah okay I do understand it's not a fun thing to endure". With that resolved the two rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

And there you go, the third task finally finished. i do apologize to anyone who cares that it took so long to write and its probably not very good but still, first story and all. Also next chapter will be the last chapter of this story but as I've said before, there will be more of this.


	16. Final

So this is the final chapter of Vadam's redemption. It's his first year so there will be more stories. I am sorry to whoever cares that this took so long but I'm in year twelve and sacs and panicking and meltdowns haven't been kind so this has taken a while. Oh you also find out in the thing below what Vadam's full name is.

* * *

_The woman gasped as she finally gave birth. The child was so small, he was whimpering slightly from the traumatic experience; the midwife wrapped a towel around him and brought him over to her. He was so beautiful. She was angry when his father disappeared but this child, her child was beautiful. Her heart was so full of love for him. "What will you name him" She thought for a moment and said "He will have my name, Vadam… Kartika for his father… but his first name… Aimeus because no matter how hard things get he will always be loved…_

* * *

The sunlight was streaming in through the windows in the hospital wing, birds were chirping but all was not well. Vadam awoke to a loud deceleration of "LIERS" it caused Vadam to jolt awake and to fumble around blindly for his sword, but it was not there. There was a loud slam and then a sigh.

His blinds were pulled apart and there stood professor Dumbledore, his eyes weren't twinkling, his posture was slumped, he looked very much like his age which was a shock considering how he seems to act like he's sixty years younger than he is.

Dumbledore sighed and informed Vadam that that was minister Fudge who didn't believe his and Harry's claims that Voldemort had returned, he soon left their presence with a note that Madam Pomfrey says that they can leave to go to Lunch if they wish.

Things might have gotten awkward between the two of them but almost immediately after Dumbledore left, four people came flying into the room. It was his friends Neville and Luna and harry's friends Weasley and Granger. The four broke off into two as Vadam's friends came to him and Harry's friends went to Harry, Luna immediately glomped him in a hug Whilst Neville looked like he was resisting the same urge, he couldn't resist for long and Vadam found himself caught between two smaller people gripping him so hard it felt like they were trying to fuse themselves to him. Eventually Luna backed off and Neville followed suit, they stood back and opened their mouths to ask him something but were interrupted by the ginger reacting badly to some news.

"C-Come o-on pal You-Know-Who can't be back" He looked like he was about to crap himself in desperation, things were silent for a moment until harry responded.

"Ron listen to me his name is Voldemort, I'm sorry I know you don't wan't to hear this buT dO yOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT THIS!?" Vadam eyed Harry critically, he could see that after what had happened in the graveyard, Harry was not going to handle being called a liar or even be doubted about this at all.

"Voldemort IS back Weasley, I was in that graveyard too you know" Ron spun around and looked as if he was about to start shouting at him but Luna glared at him with such out of character ferocity he faltered and stayed silent. She then turned to Neville and told him to calm down; Vadam hadn't noticed but Neville was shaking.

"Neville... _Sigh_... Neville, look I was in the graveyard when Voldemort came back and Harry he was able to fight back against him, Harry was able to match Voldemort so... Don't give up hope in any situation, ever.

Neville smiled weakly at Vadam and took a deep breath and exhaled; he and Luna just sat either side of him not talking, Ginger and Granger were talking lowly to Harry but the three of them could figure out that they were talking about Voldemort.

Luna and Neville turned to Vadam; Vadam knew what they were going to ask but shook his head and got out of bed.

The trio made their way down to the great hall in silence, Vadam didn't feel like talking and Neville and Luna didn't know what to say.

* * *

Neville and Luna refused to leave his side for the entirety of the day, lunch was incredibly tense, a few dozen people came up to them to ask what happened in the maze but were repelled by Neville and Luna.

The Slytherin table was oddly reserved as well, its members not talking or whispering quietly and the regular hustle and bustle of the room was stunted.

The little amount of noise was eliminated completely when Dumbledore stood up and asked the school not to bother Harry or Vadam about what happened in the maze. Saying it only made people want to know more but the way Dumbledore said it, in such a grave tone, caused people to abide by his request.

The next month was strange, people were avoiding Harry and himself aside from their respective friends and so many people looked as if they wanted to ask, even demand, answers to their questions but Dumbledore's request held them at bay.

_"What is with me? I feel so weird about this whole Voldemort thing. Nox can you give me any insight?"_

_"Well I can't really think of anything either, I mean… wait I think you might be afraid, but not for yourself… yeah the waves I'm getting from you, you're afraid"_

_"Afraid? No, I can protect… No I'm not… I'm not…"_

Refusing to accept fear, Vadam eventually decided on disgust, reasoning that what Voldemort is, is what he could have become.

Vadam's musings were ended by professor Dumbledore who had stood up at the staff table. The great hall, still recovering from its strange diluted sound went mostly silent.

"The end, of another year" Dumbledore said, looking around at them all "There is much I would like to say to you all tonight, but first I must address a very important matter". Dumbledore said all this with a very grave look and the already quiet great hall grew completely silent.

"Lord Voldemort has returned"

A panicked whisper swept through the great hall, there were several shouts of anger, disbelief and horror. Dumbledore stood perfectly still as he watched the students mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic", Dumbledore continued "Does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I told you this; either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief; however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies and that any attempt to pretend that Lord Voldemort has not returned would be an insult to the memory of all the people who have died fighting him.

Stunned and frightened, every face in the Hall was turned towards Dumbledore now as he continued talking "There is two others who must be mentioned in Voldemort's returned. I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter and Aimeus Vadam.

I ripple went across the great hall as heads turned towards Harry and himself, before flicking back to Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter and Aimeus Vadam managed to escape Lord Voldemort, They showed the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in the face of Lord Voldemort, and for this I honour them.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and then to him and raised his goblet once to each. Nearly everyone in the great Hall followed suit, they murmured their names and drank to them. Vadam noted that few of the Slytherin's followed suit, Draco mulling his goblet between his fingers, and most of their goblets untouched.

"Lord Voldemort can and spread strife and discord throughout us but we must stand strong and united and remember that we are only strong together than we are apart" Dumbledore's speech uplifting nobody, the shock of his announcement seemed have caused the hall to go comatose.

* * *

Packing his bags was not very difficult, nor did it take very long, more or less Vadam just picked up his trunk and walked out of the Slytherin dorms straight up to the headmaster's gargoyle.

Saying the password (Cockroach cluster) he made his way up to the headmasters study. The door opened before he knocked and a call of "enter" beckoned him in.

"Ah mister Vadam I was wondering when you would show up, here sit down we have things to discuss before I return your sword to you", professor Dumbledore was cheerful as usual although Vadam noted that there was no twinkle in his eye.

Sitting down across from the headmaster, Dumbledore let Vadam get comfortable before offering him a lemon drop. He refused. Setting the bowl aside Dumbledore sighed and stood up.

Turning from him Dumbledore began to speak, "I am truly sorry for what you had to go through in your first year of Hogwarts, although your grades were average you performed spectacularly during the tournament, using what you could to fight your way into a spot." Dumbledore reached up and with a wave of his wand a secret compartment was revealed which he then drew Vadam's blade from "This is an incredible blade; I would assume this is a family heirloom yes?"

Vadam nodded, his face unreadable and avoiding Dumbledore's gaze

Dumbledore nodded before passing it back to Vadam, he took it and sheathed it immediately. Dumbledore sat back down and continued.

"I would request that when you return to Hogwarts next year you pass it back to me, or leave it at home." He put his hand up and Vadam's mutinous look "I'm sorry but we have discovered dark enchantments we were unable to remove from it and it could be a danger to you and certainly other students"

Vadam and Dumbledore stared at each other for a moment, a few seconds passed and Vadam looked away, "Alright I'll leave my sword with you" Dumbledore appeased smiled in his grandfatherly way before frowning and saying "one last thing before you go, I would like to thankyou for your bravery against Lord Voldemort that fateful night" He nodded to Vadam with a slight smile before continuing "Harry informed me that Pettigrew, or Wormtail if you would prefer, struck you with a stunning spell is that correct?"

Vadam nodded thankful that Harry had followed his wishes; Dumbledore was looking at him critically, as if he was trying to look into him, he felt a strange feeling but it faded almost immediately, Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment but resumed looking grandfatherly as usual.

"Very well, you may go now Mr Vadam" Vadam nodded, stood up and started to leave. After he closed the door he could have sworn he heard Dumbledore say "good luck".

* * *

The whistling of the train was an intense bother to Vadam although he found leaving this place an even greater bother, leaving for two months with no contact with either of his friends bothered him greater than he would have thought.

The Train ride was uneventful, yet slightly tense as no one was talking, Vadam was sitting in total silence, staring at the shaking walls, Neville was fiddling with some chocolate frog cards and Luna was gazing out the window.

Nothing was said throughout the entire time, even when the shopping trolley lady came by, they simply ignored her until she left. Finally when the train stopped at platform nine and three quarters the three practically sprinted out of the train.

Neville ran to his Grandmother as soon as he saw her.

Luna ran to her father as soon as she saw him.

Vadam just ran out and stood awkwardly as so many people rushed to meet their families.

He felt a sense of pain in the remains of his heart and looked enviously towards his friends. Deciding that they don't need a goodbye, Vadam began to walk slowly towards the entrance to Kings Cross Station.

"Wait, where are you going" Neville's voice carried over and Vadam spun around. Neville came running over. Puffing slightly Neville asked Vadam why he was leaving, as Vadam was going to answer Luna appeared saying something strange about Nargels in ones ears. Over all the people Vadam couldn't hear them, it took Neville to yell goodbye for Vadam to realize what they were saying.

Nodding solemnly Vadam turned to go; he walked again to the entrance. It wasn't until Vadam heard Luna shout goodbye that he broke and turned to shout.

"You will write me won't you?" Trying to act like it was just an anecdote had no hope, the emotion in his voice carried throughout the station and for one moment the place was silent. Neville and Luna nodded and he was flooded with relief.

All would be alright.

* * *

Well there you go, I've finished the first story of Vadam's redemption. It took me a while and I'm not completely happy with it but at least I finished the first story.

Now, I've been doing some thinking and I have decided not to continue with the story just yet, starting this late into his story was probably a bad idea so I've decided to go back and write a story which has a huge amount of character development for Vadam as well as several other planeswalkers such as Nazo who I've mentioned a few times.

A friend of mine also has a Fanfiction account and he is writing a story also that involves our pPaneswalkers, he started it with a story called Prophecy so check him out. He's called Jono101.

OH! Just so I don't forget Aimeus is Latin for loved or to love and those aren't the only reasons as to why he refuses to be called that anymore.


End file.
